Altered Fates
by GirthJohnson
Summary: The death of Chrom leaves Robin and the rest of the Shepherds devastated. With the world still teetering dangerously towards utter destruction, can Robin alone lead the Shepherds to victory? Will Robin and the others be able adapt? Only one thing is for certain, it's definitely not "Game Over."
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So this idea came to me the other day as I was playing on Lunatic, and lo and behold Chrom happened to die and that blasted "Game Over" screen appeared.**_

_**That got me thinking. As the summary states, what would happen to the Shepherds if Chrom passed away? Would they actually lie down and quit? Would Lissa become the Exalt? Would Robin still be plagued with nightmares of murdering Chrom? Would they still save the world? This story will be about what happens to Robin and the Shepherds after Chrom's death, taking place near the end of the war with Valm. It will be a fairly altered universe, but it will still hold true to the basic plot.**_

_**Robin will most likely be paired with Lucina in this story. I have no shame. I'm a total fanboy of the RobinxLucina pairing. Plus it just works better for the story I'm planning to write.**_

_**Updates will come once every week or two. In some cases it might be sooner or later.**_

_**With out further ado, here's my story!**_

_**Disclaimer: The cover photo is not mine and I do not own it (although if you find the artist let me know!) and all of the characters and other stuff belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue- Game Over?<em>**

_Gods my head...why does it hurt so much?_

Robin tried to move his hand to the top of his head only to realize that they were both bound to the ceiling.

_What the hell?_

Robin's eyes fluttered open slowly, absorbing the scene around him.

The room was dark and cold. It would be impossible to make out the metal bars in front of him if he wasn't right in front of them. If he squinted his eyes, Robin could make out the very faint light of torches coming from down the corridor.

Shifting his gaze upwards, he noticed the metal shackles that trapped his wrists to the ceiling. From what he could tell, the ceiling was only about seven feet from the ground, leaving his feet with about a foot of room from the floor.

_If my head wasn't throbbing right now this might pass as a little comfortable._

The cold damp air nipped at his bare chest, the smell of mold and rust assaulted his nostrils.

_Ugh...Where..Where am I?_

Robin grimaced as he rotated his shoulder blades. _Nope...this is definitely not comfortable..._

Moving his head left and right, Robin attempted to get a better grasp on his surroundings, but to no avail. Nothing but darkness was staring back him.

Satisfied that he could most definitely not see a damned thing, he turned gaze downward to inspect the state of his body.

With his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, he was able to make out the crisscrossed patterns of multiple cuts across his chest. Some of the older cuts looked to be scabbing, while a few were still bleeding.

_Oh right..._

Then it all came screaming back to him.

It was a day like any other for the grandmaster tactician. There had been a war council with Chrom, Lucina, Say'ri and Flavia discussing what they would do next with the Valmese campaign. Then he had cooking with Stahl (why they let Robin cook he'll never know), to assisting Cordelia with the weapons check, to finally finishing up by helping Nowi find her dragonstone that she lost somehow.

Robin had just retired for the night, only to be woken up hours later bound in chains.

That wasn't even the strangest part of the experience.

The captors seemed to be hell-bent on inflicting physical harm. Even if the tactician was unconscious they just went at it, yet they never once spoke to him. No questions, no demands, their only intent was to damage.

_The Valmese must have found our camp and took me hostage...But why? Why are they not demanding any information? What are they hoping to accomplish?_

The man had no answers to that quandary. Now Robin was no stranger to war, he had been a part of them one way or another ever since Chrom found him in that grassy field.

Robin had read multiple books over war since then, and many had went into the detailed descriptions of various torture methods. He read everything from water boarding , to the insertion of wood splinters under the fingernails, to sleep deprivation to get information the captors needed.

Robin vowed that he would never take part in such an inhumane act.

Knowing the obvious intent on torture, Robin had absolutely no clue what his captors were trying to accomplish.

_No matter. I will not falter. I won't give the Valmese the satisfaction._

Robin strained his ears in a vain attempt to pick up on any possible sound within the prison.

Nothing. It was unnervingly quiet. All that could be heard was his ragged breathing and the faint sound of dripping water.

_Oh god oh god oh god...am I going to die here?_

_Calm down. Hyperventilating and passing out again isn't going to solve anything. _

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes in thought.

_You're a tactician Robin. Do your job and analyze. _

Deducting from his fresh wounds that his captors must have just finished with their latest torture session, Robin knew they wouldn't be returning soon.

He sighed in relief. While he vowed to himself that he would never give them the satisfaction of breaking the Grandmaster of Ylisse, that didn't exactly mean he was looking forward to another torture session.

_Chrom... the Shepherds...Gods are they alright?_

Robin racked his brain, hoping to remember any little stray detail that would give him a hint if anyone else was being held captive.

_Well I don't hear anyone else. If they were torturing another prisoner there would most likely be screaming or something. Could they have taken them someplace else?_

His rattled thought process was quickly interrupted by a soft pitter patter coming down the corridor.

_Wait. What the hell is that? Are they coming back?_

"H-hello?"

_Gods my throat is dry. When was the last time I ate or drank?_

"Bubbles, Bubbles is that you?"

_Gaius?_

"Pl-please help m-me..."

_Please oh please don't be a hallucination._

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm here to rescue you."

_Oh thank the gods for this man._

"Gaius just open the damned door. Now."

_Lon'qu is here too?_

The prison door flew open, the sound of scraping metal echoing throughout the building.

Gaius and Lon'qu burst into the room, only to stop as quickly as they entered.

"Gods what did they do to you Bubbles?" Gaius whispered, the color draining from his face.

"N-now is not t-the time," Robin croaked out. "Get m-me down. We n-need to leave."

Gaius nodded and set to work on the shackles with Lon'qu standing by to break Robin's fall.

After what felt like an eternity, Robin fell from the ceiling with a pained grunt into the waiting arms of Lon'qu.

"We need to get you to a healer," worry seeping into Lon'qu's usually stern tone.

"What-" Robin began before being interrupted by a coughing fit.

Lon'qu reached around to his back to fetch his water skin, promptly passing it to the injured man. Robin greedily gulped it down, the scratchy feeling in his throat quickly dissipating. He poured the rest of it over his head and ran his hands through his snow white hair.

"Alright. What happened?"

Gaius and Lon'qu shared a desperate look, afraid of how to answer.

Silence. The piercing despair of silence was suffocating.

"Guys seriously what-"

"Like you said, we need to leave. Cordelia, Sumia and Cynthia are outside," Lon'qu interrupted hastily.

"Tell me what's going on. **Now**."

_I'm not leaving until someone tells me what's going-_

Robin's frantic thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps coming from the opposite direction Lon'qu and Gaius came from.

Gaius and Lon'qu shared another look before Gaius darted out of the room to guard their escape. Lon'qu moved to support Robin's weight as he lead both of them out of the prison room. There wasn't much Robin could do to help anyway, he was essentially dead weight.

_Gods know the last time I've stood on my own two feet. _

Lon'qu turned his head towards Robin as they walked, sadness evident in his gaze.

Robin's eyes widened when he got a good look of the man.

_Is that dried blood on his face...?_

Robin whipped his head towards Gaius, noticing his severe limp and the bandage wrapped around his head.

Seeing his frantic eyes Lon'qu spoke up.

"We'll tell you when we get to the others. It's not safe here," Robin turned his head back towards him and nodded.

"Right."

Close to an hour later the group finally made it out of the prison, which had actually turned out to be an abandoned fort. The walls of the fort were at least fifteen feet tall, and sentry towers were located in each of the four corners. It hadn't been used in a while as the walls were falling apart in numerous locations.

The Pegasus knights were waiting for them not too far from the exit, standing next to a grove of trees that stood out like a sore thumb on the plains that surrounded them. All three were huddled up next to their Pegasi in vain attempts to stave off the cold of the night.

The three snapped their heads in attention upon hearing the men's heavy footfalls.

"Oh thank Naga!"

"Robin!"

"Oh Robin!"

Cordelia, Cynthia and Sumia made a beeline right towards Robin, shouting his name in borderline hysterics.

Despite the somber mood, Robin had to bite back a chuckle when Lon'qu scooted away as the trio of women rushed towards them.

"Oh gods Robin! When we couldn't find you at camp we thought the worst!" Cynthia gushed, getting ready to tackle him with a bear hug before all three stopped abruptly.

A brief silence interrupted their reunion as the three women inspected their ailing tactician.

Cordelia was the first to react, barking orders at the young falcon knight to get her healing staff and some vulnerary.

"Oh gods...what did they do to you Robin?" Sumia whispered, tears welling in her big brown eyes.

With adequate lighting from the moon, Robin was finally able to make out the actual damage on his tattered chest.

He gasped.

The cuts were much worse than he originally imagined, and there were dozens of them. They were all wide, most likely five inches in length while looking like an inch deep. In some places his skin seemed to have been flayed from his flesh and in other places there were burn marks from a branding tool. Naga knows how bad his back was.

_Thank the gods for adrenaline. No wonder I feel so weak. They must have really done a number on me while I was out._

Cynthia scampered back to them after a few moments, much to Robin's delight. His pain was really beginning to really set in.

Now many people are under the impression that healing magic is quick and painless. Got stabbed? No worries, this little staff here will fix you right up no problem.

Gods how wrong they were. Contrary to popular believe, it hurts like hell to have your flesh, muscle, and skin reform in the time span of a minute.

Robin felt his knees start to buckle as the pain set in, desperately attempting to stay conscience. Fortunately both Cordelia and Lon'qu were there to hold him up as he began to lean dangerously forwards.

A few agonizing moments later the pain began to subside as Cynthia finished up. She was still a novice with healing magic, but mediocre healing was better than no healing. All that was left of his injuries were some gruesome scars and a lot of soreness. Nothing new to the veteran of war.

"Thank you Cynthia, you're getting better every day" Robin muttered, trying his best to sound sincere as he mustered up a weak smile.

Cynthia looked down at her feet, nodding dumbly as she responded with a soft "You're welcome."

Robin pulled himself away from Lon'qu and Cordelia, trying his best to stand up straight while keeping his face neutral.

_They can't see any fear or weakness. They need me right now. They need their Grandmaster Tactician._

"Ok enough is enough," Robin met each of their eyes with a stern glare. "Tell me what's going on."

They kept silent. All five Shepherds tried their best to avoid Robin's gaze as their eyes darted around like flies. The only sound that could be heard among the group was the chirping of crickets and the soft sound of wind blowing through the trees.

Finally deciding to break the painful silence, Lon'qu cleared his throat.

"We were attacked three nights ago. Plegian assassins."

Robin froze.

_Assassins? Plegia!?_

Robin swiveled to look at the other four for confirmation, finding a very different group than a few moments ago.

Gaius kept his head down, his hands white-knuckling the hilt of his daggers as he furiously chewed on some of his candy.

Cordelia was staring intently at the clasped hands in front of her, her lower lip trembling.

Sumia had wrapped her arm around Cynthia's trembling shoulders, effectively bringing her daughter into a tight embrace, both doing their best not to sob out loud.

_Oh no, no, no..._

"They came in the dead of night. Our sentries were incapacitated, and several Shepherds were seriously injured," Lon'qu sighed and looked down shutting his eyes.

Gaius interjected as he noticed Lon'qu's discomfort.

"From what we understand they were after you... and Chrom."

_Chrom!?_

Robin turned his frightened gaze back to Sumia and Cynthia, dreading that it'd answer his unspoken question. And it did.

The queen and princess were both crying their eyes out, not attempting to mask it anymore. Cordelia had reached over and brought them both into a tight hug trying to comfort them as best she could as she stroked their hair.

Robin looked over to Lon'Qu, his face had its usual stern look yet his eyes bore a great sadness as he looked out across the plains.

He looked back to Gaius as his own tears began to fall.

"Chrom...Chrom didn't..." Gauis stopped, choking down a sob. "He didn't make it..."

"No...no, no, no..." Robin's expression broke. With blurry vision he fell to his knees, desperately clawing at the ground in front of him.

Robin's brother was dead. His brother in all but blood. Gone

Sumia's strong caring husband. Lucina and Cynthia's beloved father. The Captain of the legendary Shepherds. Dead.

Robin was brought into this world with nothing. No memories. No loved ones. No friends. Nothing. Nothing but the coat on his back and a sword and tome at his side.

But that didn't matter to Chrom and Lissa. Even if Robin was a sketchy amnesiac, they just didn't care. Chrom loved all of his friends for who they were, not for what they had once been. He had believed in second chances above all else. While sometimes his seemingly incautious nature bothered Robin, he sure as hell respected the man for it.

Robin could distinctively remember what Chrom said when he finally confronted the lord about it.

_"Peace, __Robin__. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to."_

If Robin was the genius behind the Shepherds, Chrom was definitely the heart and soul. The prince was the support beam that kept everyone standing, keeping them striving for a better tomorrow.

And now he was gone. Never to see peace brought to the world. Never to see the seeds he planted grow. Never to see the peace he worked so damn hard for spread across the world. He'd never get to spend the rest of his life with his wife. Chrom wouldn't get to see Lucina grow into the strong women she would no doubt become. He'd never father his "pega pony princess."

Robin stifled a sob.

_I failed them all once again._

With tears in his eyes, Robin looked to the clouds above. With a soft whisper that was lost in the wind, he apologized to his dead brother, giving him a solemn oath. An oath that Robin would bring Chrom justice and do him proud. An oath to Chrom that this wouldn't be "game over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles Away in Plegia<strong>_

"**Hehehehe**" A malicious laugh broke through the Plegian throne room.

Validar strode up to the hooded figure and chuckled.

"Yes milord. The assassins were successful. They captured Robin and killed that Ylissean brat."

"**Yes...and once he kills Walhart he will be ready for me. Not much longer now before he comes to us, a sheep to the slaughter."**

Grima was no fool. Robin didn't need that idiotic Chrom to stop Walhart. Robin was a god after all, whether he accepted it or not.

In Grima's eyes there were no positives to leaving Chrom alive. The bloodline of Naga has been a thorn in his side since the very beginning, and Robin's bonds to Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were a lot stronger in this timeline. Too strong for his liking. Grima wasn't going to take the chance of Chrom surviving Dragon's Table. No, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Robin should be thanking him anyways, he was doing him a huge favor. This would only make Robin that much stronger in the end.

Hell, he's lucky he didn't decide to kill the rest of the Shepherds and those puny time travelers.

Those time traveling whelps didn't concern Grima that much anyway. They'd perish just like their parents. He killed the Shepherds once, no doubt he could do it again.

_**Oh I'm going to relish watching the hope drain from Lucina's eyes as I murder the last of her loved ones and burn this world to the ground...**_ Grima thought as he licked his lips, _**It'll be even sweeter when she realizes her kindhearted Robin will be her doom. The destruction of this world will be oh so delicious.**_

Validar nodded, but he was still curious about something.

"But milord, for what purpose did we capture Robin?"

The second those words left Validar's mouth he regretted it. The room grew colder as the malevolent god narrowed his eyes at Validar.

"**You dare question me?" **Grima bellowed.

Validar shakily backed away, not daring to elicit his lord's rage.

"No milord! Never!"

"**Hmph. I didn't think so coward. If you must know, it's my way of conditioning the vessel. These hardships will only make his puny body stronger. Yes...and with that pathetic Chrom out of the picture there will be no more 'two halves of the same whole.'''**

Grima stopped to cackle like a mad man.

**"Come to think of it, I should have killed that wretched bitch Lissa as well." **

Grima continued to laugh as he met Validar's gaze, his lifeless purple eyes burning into Validar's, a hideous grin stretching across his ashen face. Validar couldn't help but shiver at Grima's glare. Even the torches couldn't withstand Grima's demonic state as they all but withered out.

**"Soon I will be all that he has left!" **

Grima's mad laughter echoed throughout the Plegian castle.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Welcome to the next installment to Altered Fates! This update didn't take nearly as long, mostly because I already had this chapter done when I posted the Prologue. I'm about a third of the way done with the next chapter, so it should be posted some time next week!**_

_**I'm really glad you guys like it so far! Admittedly I didn't care much for the prologue, I felt I coulda done much better with it. I'm much more pleased with this chapter. The plot doesn't really advance per say but there will be many character interactions as Robin steps up to the plate and rallies the Shepherds. There'll be some fluff, some angst, all of the good stuff. **_

_**And a big thanks to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers Mzr90, Greywolfian and TheWerdna! You're questions about Robin stepping up and the position of the Exalt will be answered in this chapter!**_

_**Without further ado, here's Chapter 1: The End is Never the End**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters nor do I own the cover art for my story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The End is Never the End <strong>_

The Shepherds were lost. Robin could feel it before he even set foot in camp.

It had been nearly a day since he was rescued, and the tactician spent the entire trip back fretting for the wellbeing of his troops.

As Robin predicted, the loss of Chrom left the usually boisterous group in a cloud of despair. It didn't take a genius to figure out that much. Responsibilities were being ignored, eyes were downcast and meals were completely forgotten. Robin knew the feeling better than anyone. He still held a great sadness and regret over the death of Emmeryn, his other failure to the Exalt bloodline.

_Well, _Robin thought, _at least they had enough foresight to move camp into a shadow of a cliff._

He knew he had to reel the Shepherds back in. And quickly. It was his duty as Chrom's tactician to be the head of this army with Chrom gone, and gods knew how badly the Shepherds needed some leadership right about now. He'd die before he let the Shepherds fail after they've come so far. Of that he was certain.

Robin came to a stop at the outskirts of camp, holding his hands behind his back in a very Frederick-esque pose

"Sumia."

"Yes Robin?"

"Round up the Shepherds," Robin ordered, "We're having a meeting in the mess tent in twenty minutes tops."

"Alright," Sumia bobbed her head and sped off with Cynthia in tow. Robin frowned as he noticed the usual bounce in their steps was missing.

Robin sighed. _I should really speak with Lucina as well. Naga knows how she's handling this. _

Robin worried for Lucina on an almost daily basis. Out of all the Shepherds, she was easily the most vigilant and to a fault. She would constantly forgo eating and sleeping to do chores around camp or to keep a watch on her father and mother. The bags under her eyes and pale skin were beginning to become a part of her everyday outfit.

There was also the issue of her trusting almost no one save Robin, the other children and her family. Even then it was nothing sort of a miracle and months of talking to her for her to open up to Robin. Though he was concerned with her near anti-social behavior, he couldn't really blame her. If he had come from a tormented future where the prospect of living another day was just wishful thinking, who knows how he'd turn out. Plus with Chrom's death, he knew she'd be blaming herself. No doubt she was probably planning to leave camp in the dead or night or try and get revenge on the assassins that murdered her father. Robin would simply have to nip that in the bud. Living for revenge, or even worse, living in constant misery, was no way to live.

Having a good idea on where she'd be, Robin set out to find the cerulean princess.

* * *

><p>Lucina sighed as she sat down on her father's bed, running her fingers across the navy blue fabric. The tent still smelled very much of her deceased father, that of freshly cut grass and an undertone of pine needles. Lucina loved the smell. It reminded her of the day she confessed to being her father's daughter, finally regaining what she had once lost: a family.<p>

The past few days had been some of the most difficult ones of Lucina's troubled life, and that was saying something for the young twenty year old.

When she had heard from Naga that she was going to the past, Lucina vowed that she'd save her parents from their grim demise. She kept a constant vigil on the two, always scanning for any hidden dangers. So much so that Robin often questioned if she was actually Frederick's daughter. The thought seemed to amuse the tactician to no end.

Lucina cursed herself. The one day she let up in her guard and the unthinkable happened.

_How could I have fallen asleep that night? I should have stayed awake watching Mother and Father's tent. I should have been stronger._

She chewed on her lip and looked up at the tent's ceiling.

_Gods if I wasn't so caught up in worrying over who would kill Father, would he still be here? Would I have seen this coming and prevented it?_

She cursed herself again.

_I SHOULD have seen a possibility like this. Father was the Exalt. Of COURSE people would want him dead._

To make matters worse Robin had gone missing during the attack. His tent had been ransacked and he was nowhere to be found. No one had a clue if he was alive or dead.

She shuddered. She didn't want to consider the latter.

If Lon'qu and Gaius hadn't been able to pick up the assassins' trail, the Shepherds may have never known the fate of their friend. The already frail Shepherds couldn't withstand the deaths of both of their leaders in such a short time period.

To make matters even MORE worse for the princess, Lucina had been the one that found her father's body. She could still see his lifeless face whenever she closed her eyes, his dark blue hair had been a mess and he had still been in his small clothes. Lucina gathered that he was most likely asleep when the assassins came. There had been a frown adorning his face when he passed. Lucina prayed that it was at least painless.

Picturing her Father's face, Lucina couldn't hold back the tears any longer as fierce sobs began to rack her body. The dam had finally broke as the guilt, sadness and shame of the past three days poured through her system all at once.

"Gods why him!?" Lucina shouted desperately punching her father's mattress, "It-it isn't fair!"

Unbeknownst to her, Robin had been standing outside at the tent's entrance, contemplating how best to proceed when the heart wrenching sounds of the princess's sobs broke him from his reverie.

Lucina yelped as a hand rested on her shoulder, jumping up and spinning around to see Robin giving her a pitying look. His eyes, usually bright and cheerful, seemed gray and dead now. The usual mischievous smile he wore was replaced with a sad and pained one.

"R-Robin," Lucina sniffled. She straightened up, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away the remainder of her tears with her tunic cuff.

Robin stepped closer, taking a hold of her hand as he used his own thumb to wipe away them away. They stood in silence for a few moments as Robin kept a firm grip on her hand, gently rubbing circles on the back of it.

Robin sighed tilting his head downward. He could hardly take it. The guilt and sadness he felt was eating him. He had promised her and Cynthia that their family would be safe this time around, and he had already failed.

Robin shook his head. _This isn't about me right now. I can grieve later. She needs me. The Shepherds need me. _

With new resolve, Robin looked back up and stared into the blue eyes of the princess. Robin had to swallow a gasp. He didn't notice just how crappy she really looked till now.

Her hard eyes that once shone with determination were now bloodshot and glassy, the bags under them much, much worse. Even her skin seemed paler and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed or cleaned in days. On a closer inspection it appeared that Lucina had lost a frightening amount of weight. Her blue tunic was much larger on her than it normally was, and her hands were shaking probably from the low blood sugar.

Robin softened his gaze as he stared deep into her eyes. _Poor girl._

"It's not your fault."

Lucina flinched. She was expecting this conversation.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened. I blame myself too, hell if anyone is to be blamed it's me."

Lucina ground her teeth and glared at Robin indignantly.

"But you weren't even here! I was! I should have done something! Anything!"

Lucina looked away as she chewed on the bottom of her lip, tears beginning to well in her eyes once more as her thoughts remained self-deprecating.

_How can I call myself a princess of Ylisse when I failed her so? How can I call myself my parents' daughter now?_

Robin scoffed. "Yeah the Shepherd's master tactician, The so called Guardian of Ylisse, getting caught by some poor excuses for bandits! You're father called me his other half and where was I? Being captured by a bunch of idiots that even a mentally challenged wyvern could outwit!"

Robin kicked at the ground and exhaled.

"But this isn't about that. You know Chrom wouldn't want you to feel guilty about his death. He, more than anyone, wanted you to live a peaceful life full of happiness and love. He wanted nothing more than to give that to you. If you live out the rest of your life in guilt and despair you'll only be sullying that."

Robin let go of her hand, moving it over to her shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Please. I don't want this destroying you. Don't let this eat you alive, please promise me that. If not for me then for Chrom."

Lucina peered into Robin's green eyes, that grey, bleak look that was once there was replaced by a look of fiery compassion.

She closed her eyes and gave a soft nod. She doubted she could really give Robin the promise he wanted. No. This guilt would stick with her for a long while. But he was right, like he usually was, she wouldn't let this destroy her.

A genuine smile spread across Robin's face . He knew she was going to try her best, and that was good enough for him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a gentle embrace. Lucina stood still at first, keeping her shoulders stiff before finally melting into it, clutching at his back desperately as the tears sprung from her eyes once more. Robin did his best to try comfort her, holding her head to his chest as he whispered comforting words into her hair.

_Damn when is the last time she ate? _Robin mused. _ I'm basically hugging air here._ He kicked himself mentally for thinking such a thing about his grieving friend.

A few moments later Lucina pulled away from Robin, breaking him from his trance.

She dipped her head and glanced up at Robin through her now cascading hair, giving him a small smile. The first smile that had crossed her face in days.

"It warms my heart to see you safe Robin," Lucina sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve in a very unladylike manner. Robin grimaced internally.

"When we saw you were gone..." Lucina shoulders trembled as she trailed off. "I didn't...I just don't...I don't know what I would have done if...if..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Robin said soothingly as he pulled her back into another hug. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here. I swear it."

Lucina nodded into his chest. It was amazing to her how calming this man's presence was. While the pain of her father's death was still gnawing at her heart, Robin's presence at least made it bearable.

"Thank you Robin."

Robin kissed the top of her head. "Anything for the princess!" He declared in his most noble voice, managing to draw a small giggle out of Lucina.

_Speaking of princesses, there's another blonde one I should really, really check up on._

"Alright then, I should go. There's much to do."

Lucina nodded and pulled away from Robin once again, however not before noticing his bandaged chest underneath his grandmaster robe for the first time.

"R-Robin! Gods I can't believe I didn't notice you were injured! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lucina blushed in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands.

Robin laughed as he removed the hands from her face.

"What these old things?" Robin said straightened his back, rapping his knuckles on his chest. "Just a couple of scratches my princess! I've had worse paper cuts! Haha!"

His bravado was able to draw out yet another "Lucina Smile" as Robin was beginning to call it, he thought it would be appropriate to name it since it occurred so rarely, sort of like an eclipse. He would never tell the warrior princess this himself, but he had always thought her smile was immensely cute.

She shook her head but kept smiling. "If you say so."

"Alright I really should be going now. There's going to be a meeting in the mess tent in twenty minutes by the way," Robin paused in thought.

"However, you can skip it if you want," He said eying her hopefully. "Maybe catch up on some sleep? Some meals? I can fill you in later you know."

"No," Lucina said waving her hand dismissively. "I should be there. Maybe afterwards."

Robin scoffed, muttering a 'yeah right' under his breath.

Lucina narrowed her eyes dangerously at the smarmy tactician. "What was that Robin?"

Robin coughed into his hand, doing his best to avoid direct eye contact. "Ahem. Nothing princess."

With that Robin turned away and walked back to the tent flap, but not before turning around to look at the princess one last time.

"Oh and Lucina?" She perked her head up and raised an eyebrow.

"When you do decide to avenge your father's death take me with you." Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped.

"How-"

Robin rose a hand to silence her.

"Please. I think I know you pretty well by now."

His once friendly face turned serious as he glared at her.

"Just know this. Don't go through with this for revenge. Do it for justice. Do it because it's right."

Satisfied that he got his point across, he excused himself from her tent, setting off with a brisk pace as he checked his time piece.

_Damn. _Robin frowned. _I'm going to have to talk to Lissa after the meeting. Hopefully Lon'qu was able comfort her._

Robin almost stopped to ponder how that would work, but he still had a lot to do and little time to do it.

But first he should really find a shirt.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Robin was standing at the entrance of the mess tent waiting to greet each Shepherd individually. He knew they had all worried for him greatly, so he reasoned that this would be for the best.<p>

Unsurprisingly, the first to show up was Lucina. Robin rolled his eyes._ What a surprise._

Lucina gave Robin a curt nod as she stopped to stand beside him. Robin rose an eyebrow at that, but decided to pay it no mind.

The next to show had been Gaius, Maribelle and their son Brady, with Sumia and Cynthia following shortly behind. He had already had a brief reunion with three of them, so he gave Gauis a brief handshake and the two women a quick hug, Sumia and Cynthia gave another hug to Lucina before the two entered the tent.

Maribelle and Brady however surprised Robin with quite the bear hug, sandwiching him in-between the two.

"H-hey guys it's good to see you." Robin squeaked out.

Brady sniffled and tightened his vice grip. "It's good to see ya too Robin."

Robin exhaled in relief when they finally separated, trying his best to hide his pain with a smile. _Of course it had to be a bear hug. And of course it had to be my injured back and chest._

Brady gave Robin a friendly pat on the shoulder and made his way over to Lucina to give her his condolences.

"I'm very pleased to see you're alright Robin," Maribelle began as Robin turned his attention back to the troubadour.

"Even if you are a peasant." She added with an evil smile.

Robin shook his head and chuckled.

"Theeeere she is."

Maribelle rolled her eyes and gave him a quick swat with her parasol, then entered the mess tent with Brady scampering in after her.

The next to show was Frederick with his daughter Severa.

"Milord. I'm glad to see you are well."

Robin couldn't have thought it imaginable, but the knight seemed to have lost his usual demeanor. His posture was slumped and his hair resembled that of a bird's nest. Even more astounding, he wasn't even wearing his armor, going for the outfit he wore underneath it. Robin rubbed his jaw to make sure it hadn't fallen off without him noticing.

"It's good to see you Frederick. You too Severa." Robin greeted, nodding at both of them.

"Gawds I would certainly hope so!" Robin grinned shaking his head. _At least Severa hasn't lost her usual sassy charm. _

Frederick sighed."Severa..."

Severa's usual glare softened as she peeked at her father out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry Daddy," she looked back to Robin and gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you too Robin..."

Robin snickered and tousled Severa's brown hair. "Thank you very much Sevy!"

With a humph Severa smacked Robin's hand away and straightened her hair out. Robin could swear he saw the beginning of a blush rise to her cheeks as she mumbled something about "stupid tacticians." With one last deadly glare for good measure, she stomped over to Lucina and gave her a quick hug before walking into the mess tent.

Frederick gave another nod to Robin and Lucina a squeeze on the shoulder before he followed in after his daughter.

Robin peeked at Lucina, gauging how she was holding up.

"You know you really don't have to stay out here greeting everyone if you'd rather head inside."

Lucina turned to Robin and shook her head. "No. They should see that I'm here."

Robin nodded. He knew what it was like to put on a fake smile to keep others from worrying. _She and Lissa of all people didn't deserve this. If only those two and the rest of the children would go back to rest in the palace._

Robin sighed and shook his head._ It'd be easier to convince Walhart to become a vegetarian than to convince them to go back to Ylisstol._

The next to arrive had been Lon'qu and his son Owain. Robin couldn't help but notice a sizeable absence as he made his way over to the two. Robin threw a glance at Lon'qu who shook his head to his unasked question.

Robin grimaced. _Damn. I'm really going to have to check up on her._

"Ah It is great to see the prodigal son returneth! I see no mere thugs could get the best of the Guardian of Ylisse!" Owain shouted with his usual bravado as he strode up to the pair.

Robin winced internally. Ever since discovering the young man, Owain had insisted on calling Robin the "Guardian of Ylisse." Every time they greeted each other Owain would spout it with his usual theatrics, making sure anyone in the general vicinity could hear his every word. Chrom, Naga bless the man, eventually caught wind of it, and with his enthusiastic endorsement all of the Shepherds were calling him that within the week. Hell even Walhart's forces were beginning to call him that. Robin would never admit it to anyone, but he actually had grown quite fond of his new title. It's nice to be recognized for your hard work once and while.

"Ah Owain! It's great to see you," with a softer voice Robin added "or hear you."

Lucina nudged his ribs with her elbow, giving him a glare that would prove fearful if not for the small smile tugging at her lips.

Robin beamed back. _That's the third time today. I'm getting good at this. _

Owain gave him a toothy grin and pulled Robin into a giant hug, hammering his back like an anvil.

"Haha! We must hear your heroic tale later!"

"Err...yes of course..super heroic," Robin mumbled as he rubbed his poor ears.

Releasing Robin, the young man strode over to Lucina. Robin grimaced as Owain administered another one of his trademark "hammer hugs" that had become nearly as worse as Basillo's. Robin shook his head and turned back to Lon'qu, giving the man a clasp on the shoulder.

"Lon'qu."

"Robin."

And with that the father and son duo headed into the mess tent. Lucina rose a skeptical eyebrow at Robin.

"That's all?"

Robin shrugged, waving her off.

"Men stuff."

Lucina narrowed her eyes at that but Robin pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>Numerous rib shattering hugs and over the top tearful reunions later, Robin was finally ready to deliver his hastily prepared speech to the Shepherds.<p>

Robin entered the tent with an air of gusto as Lucina followed in close behind. The mess tent was unusually quiet, the usually rowdy and raucous Shepherds were all sitting quietly, staring intently as Robin strode to a vacant table in the middle of the tent. With a grunt, Robin climbed atop the table so that he could be seen easily among the Shepherds. He looked out across the tent, a sea of lowered heads and sullen eyes staring back at him.

"Shepherds," Robin started as he cleared his throat. "I know this has been a very trying time for us. Chrom held a special place in all of our hearts, and with him gone there's a gaping hole where his presence once was."

"Chrom was a great man. I know a lot of us wouldn't even be here if he hadn't found and reached out to each and every one of us." All of the Shepherds nodded at that, it was in fact Chrom that recruited everyone. Robin had to hand it to him. Chrom had a way with words.

"I know a lot of you feel lost, not sure where we'll go from here."

Robin paused, meeting each and every one of the Shepherds attentive gazes.

"Well I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to keep true to Chrom and Emmeryn's ideals. I'm going to end this war and spread peace throughout the realm, even if I have to shove it down Walhart's damned gullet myself." A few of the Shepherds chuckled at that. Robin was growing more and more passionate with each passing word, a fire had sparked in his green eyes that refused to be snuffed out.

"And by Naga, WE will let EVERY nation know, whether it wishes us well or ill, that we shall pay any price for peace and prosperity! We will bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe as long as we assure the survival and success of liberty and peace!"

"Chrom's Shepherds WILL bring peace to this world, Walhart and Grima will not stop us, no one can break the bonds we have formed today. Now I ask the finest soldiers I've ever had the courtesy of knowing," Robin eyed each of the Shepherds, a fire beginning to rekindle in their eyes.

"Who's with me!?"

The Shepherds erupted from their seats, fists pumping, shouting in unison.

Robin smiled proudly at the men and women in front of him. "FOR CHROM! FOR YLISSE!"

The Shepherds repeated his shout with the ferocity of a lion, their determination ringing true.

"YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT!" Robin shouted. "STAHL AND GAUIS FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Yes sir?"

Robin smirked. "I was thinking we should have a feast in remembrance of the man that brought us here, what do you guys think?" Robin said as he eyed the crowd behind the two.

The Shepherds responded with a unanimous "hell yes!" and scuttled off to prepare the mess tent. With the speech out of the way, Robin began commanding the Shepherds as he would on the battlefield.

"Alright Stahl! Get started on cooking the meal! Take whoever you think is the next best cook to help you. Gaius! Sumia! Noire! Make some of your best desserts!"

"Brady! Inigo! Olivia! Get ready to perform!"

"Oh and Vaike, Gregor?" Robin questioned with a devious smile. "Bring out the good ale!"

If the Shepherds weren't excited before they sure as hell were now.

Robin sat down with a contented sigh. Even if it was just for one night he might be able to get these people to unwind and remember Chrom fondly instead of sitting around moping. Although Robin couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. He rubbed his chin as he pondered what it possibly could be.

_Something...important..._

"You alright?" Lucina asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

Lucina hummed in reply and looked around.

"Hey where's Aunt Lissa? I thought she'd be here."

Robin shot up and slapped his forehead.

"SHIT! I can't believe I almost forgot Lissa! Be right back!"

Lucina shook her head as she watched him dash out of the tent like a mad man

_That man..._

* * *

><p>Robin stood outside of Lissa's tent taking a deep breath, steeling himself for what would be, no doubt, a taxing conversation.<p>

"Lissa? Are you there? I want to talk."

Robin rested his ear on the tent flap hoping to pick up any sort of sound from inside.

"...no I'm not here."

Robin gave an exasperated sigh."Nice try I'm coming in anyways."

Robin glanced around as he entered. The tent was rather dim, Robin guessed the candles haven't been lit in days. An extravagant desk was sitting in the far corner of the tent with Lon'qu's two regal swords leaning against it, Robin assumed that's all the desk was really used for. To the side of the desk was the couple's decently sized dresser, which likely held their clothes and other possessions. In the middle of the tent floor laid a fancy blue rug with a white Brand of the Exalt resting in the center of it.

Lissa was lying down on the couple's bed at the other side of the tent, her head hiding underneath the covers. With a sigh, Robin plopped down next to Lissa's resting form. Neither one said anything at first, Robin just sat next to her and rubbed comforting circles on her back while she remained perfectly still.

Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Lissa...I won't pretend to know what you're going through," Robin began softly. "Just know that I'm so sorry, and that I'll always be here for you if you need anything."

Seeing no response he continued.

"I've always thought of you and Chrom as my siblings, even if we're not technically related. You were both there for me when I was lost. A man without anything, not even a memory to call his own."

"I could never repay that kindness," Robin paused holding back tears. "But I'll always try. If you ever need anything, a friend to talk to, someone to joke with, or hell just someone to throw a toad at, I'll be there before you could even ask."

Robin could hear the soft sounds of Lissa sniffling. _Damn maybe I didn't really help all that much. Can't say I'm surprised, she's been through more than most people have in a life time._

He was about to get up and leave when Lissa threw the covers off and locked Robin in a tight embrace, sobbing loudly. Robin quickly reciprocated and gave her head some soft pats.

"There, there..."

She buried herself further into Robin's shoulder, drenching his coat with tears as she mumbled incoherently. They stayed like that for several minutes, Robin rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back soothingly as she clawed at his coat in hysterics.

After composing herself a tiny bit with several deep breaths, Lissa was finally able to form some coherent sentences.

"Oh Robin," she began, sniffling. "Chrom and Emm were my whole world! It was just the three of us for so long! And now...and now they're both...both..."

"I know...I know." Robin put a finger to her lips shushing her. "But hey, you still have Lon'qu, who's a great guy and cares a whole lot for you. So much so that he would overcome his phobia of women just to be near you. And then there's Owain, who's quite an amazing young man. If Owain was any indication on how you turn out in the future, I'd say you do just fine."

_Gah stupid time travel..._

"Thanks Robin," Lissa whispered softly as she pulled away, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her wrists. They were quiet for a few moments until a thought struck Lissa.

"B-but Robin I don't even know how to be an Exalt!" Lissa cried as she looked at Robin frantically. "What if I fail!? What if I let Ylisse down!? What if they don't like me!? There's no way I can be Exalt! I'll never be as good as Chrom or Emm!"

Lissa threw herself on the bedspread, hammering her fists into the pillows and flailing her legs as she wailed loudly. Robin frowned. Lissa always had a bit of an inferiority complex when it came to her brother and sister, Robin thought that it was most likely caused by the fact that her own Brand never surfaced.

"Lissa," Robin said, much like a father would when talking to a distraught child, "You know that's not true. And how could you, of all people, let Yilsse down? The people absolutely adore you. You can barely walk through the marketplace without getting accosted by every person in a five mile radius."

Robin grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards so that she was staring into his eyes.

"And you will never fail," Robin said, emphasizing each word. He had said it so firmly that even Lissa had to question her previous outburst.

"I'll be your advisor when you're Exalt. Not that you'll need one," Robin added with a warm smile. "I believe in you whole heartedly."

Lissa bit her lip and twirled a finger in her blonde hair. Robin could tell she was still very hesitant on excepting the title of Exalt, twirling her hair was a common nervous tick of hers.

Lissa glanced at Robin hopefully as another idea struck her.

"But what about Lucina? Or Sumia! She is the Queen after all!"

Robin shook his head. "Sumia isn't a descendant of the Naga bloodline, and Lucina wouldn't do it. She's dead set on letting the Lucina of this world take that honor."

Robin reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know you can do this Lissa. I believe in you."

Lissa exhaled accepting her fate. "Thank you Robin..."

They hugged again for a few minutes before Robin broke away and got up to let himself out.

"We're having a feast tonight in remembrance of Chrom and we'd all love it if you could make it."

Lissa didn't say anything , only giving him a small nod.

* * *

><p>The feast ended several hours later. Good food and strong ale were had and stories of Chrom were shared. Once Lissa had arrived she told some embarrassing stories from his childhood that ended up getting a laugh out of everyone, even the usually dark Tharja. Despite the past few days everyone seemed more wistful than downright depressed. A the best of all was that no one left completely drunk; surprisingly it had been the rowdy Flavia that kept everyone in check.<p>

Soon after the feast had ended, Robin found himself sitting on a log staring at the bonfire before him, watching the embers float into the air like fireflies as he became lost in the confines of his mind.

He missed Chrom greatly. If he were here right now, him and Robin would probably be sharing a story next to the campfire, or possibly joking with each other a mug of ale. On busier nights they might find themselves still in the war tent, plotting their next move.

Robin sighed. He had busied himself with so many tasks that he didn't even have time to think about Chrom. Now that he had some time to himself, his thoughts often drifted to the blue haired lord.

Robin was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice Sumia and Lucina come striding up behind him.

"Good evening Robin," Lucina greeted as she sat down beside him.

Robin shrieked in a rather girly fashion as he jumped back in surprise. "Good heavens Lucina! A little warning would be nice!"

Sumia giggled behind him. "Such attention from our master tactician, should I be worried?" She chided him playfully.

Robin gave a humph and waved her off. "I'll remember that when I assign latrine duty _Queen,_" he said, making sure to emphasize the queen part. Robin looked between the two. "So what are you two ladies still doing up?"

Lucina avoided eye contact with the tactician, staring intently at her feet as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Mother convinced me to finally eat a full meal and clean myself up," Lucina muttered.

Sumia giggled, nodding proudly. "You bet I did! Nothing like a nice calming soak before bed!"

Then Robin finally noticed the smell of lavender that drifted from the two. Their hair seemed to still be quite wet, and the moon reflected of their damp skin, painting a rather dazzling portrait of the two. If Robin were a lesser man (or simply alone in his tent) he might have retreated into his thoughts with dirty fantasies.

"Well you both look lovely tonight if I do say so myself."

Sumia beamed at Robin's compliment and Lucina flushed like a tomato as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. Sumia's grin turned devilish as she noticed her daughter's bashful reaction to Robin's compliment.

"Welp, I think I'm going to hit the hay," Sumia stated as she gave an exaggerated yawn. "Have fun you two. Good night Robin, Good night Lucina."

"G'night," they replied in unison.

Robin watched Sumia as she walked away. She stumbled once or twice (of course), but she questioningly walked into Lucina's tent instead of her own. Robin eyes widened in horror as realized he had committed a huge oversight.

_Naga how could I be so stupid!? I didn't even check on Sumia! The poor woman can't even sleep in her and Chrom's tent!_

Robin knitted his brow as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He still had a lot of work to do.

Lucina rested a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay. Cynthia and I will talk with her, you've done enough already."

Robin rose an eyebrow skeptically. He was impressed. Admittedly, Lucina wasn't the best at reading people but she picked up on Robin's conundrum rather quick.

"Thanks Lucina," Robin sighed as he placed his own hand on hers. "There's just been so much that's been going on..."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Robin didn't continue. He wasn't that fond of sharing his personal feelings. He was a rather proud man and often tried to keep his own problems close to his chest. Why trouble someone with your own problems?

However it seemed different with Lucina. He didn't really mind seeming that weak in front of her as he knew she would understand. To Robin, they were kindred spirits, both doing their best to change a predetermined fate that seemed to mock them at every turn.

Robin stole another glance at the princess. Her eyes seemed weary as she stared off into space, her hands clenching her knees as she was no doubt "dueling with unpleasant thoughts" as Chrom would put it.

"You should really get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I'm fine," Lucina replied curtly.

"Alright," Robin decided, "if you don't get up and march to your tent right now I'll have to make you."

Lucina eyed Robin doubtfully. "I'd like to see you try."

Robin smiled impishly as his eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Oh really? Well if you say so."

Robin took in a deep breath, preparing to enact his master plan.

"OH THARJA!"

"Shh! No shut up! I'll go to sleep gods damn it!" Lucina screeched shoving her hands over Robin's mouth. He eyed her mischievously as another idea crossed his mind.

Robin couldn't help but indulge the temptation to lick the hand Lucina used to cover his mouth, causing her to recoil in disgust. Robin tried to control himself, but he quickly failed as he fell off the log laughing at her, rolling around on the dirt floor clutching at his sides.

"Are you a child!?"

"Parts of me are yes," Robin replied breathlessly as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

Lucina did her best to appear cross, but ended up surrendering a small smile at the tactician's antics.

"Hmph. Sleep well Robin."

Robin shot her a roguish grin. "You too Lucina."

His eyes followed her as she walked away, her lithe figure silhouetted against the moonlight, her hair flowing angelically in the wind, hips swaying with each step.

Robin blinked. _Where'd that thought come from?_

He shook his head to dispel any inappropriate thoughts of his deceased best friend's daughter as he pushed himself up from the log to retire to his tent.

* * *

><p>Robin parted his tent flaps and entered slowly to analyze the damage done from his kidnapping. From what he could remember, his tent had been pretty roughed up from the assassins, yet everything was put in the exact spot he had left it in.<p>

Papers and tactical manuals were scattered across the ornate desk he had in the corner of his tent, and the bookshelves in the other corner were just as unorganized as he left it. Multiple articles of clothing littered the tent floor, and Robin had to wonder if the assassins left it like that or if someone tried to recapture the ambiance of the tactician's messy tent by leaving it just as Robin had left it.

Robin walked to the middle of his tent and unceremoniously threw himself on his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Only then did he allow himself to cry for the loss of his brother.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I had to think long and hard about the whole Exalt issue. I mean who would really be next in line? It's very confusing. Originally I was going to make Sumia be sort of like the stand-in exalt until baby Lucina grew up, but that wouldn't work. In the Fire Emblem world I think the Ylissean politicians wouldn't want Sumia leading the nation with Chrom out of the picture, plus she isn't a part of Naga's bloodline. **_

_**Then there's the adult Lucina. She'd be the perfect candidate for Exalt, but based on her character in the game, I highly doubt she'd strip her younger self of that privilege. One of her main goals is to give the Lucina of that timeline the peaceful life she never had. Chapter 6 of Dane Namor's The (Cruel) Mother's Gift and other Tales Through Time shows the dilemma perfectly. If you haven't read it you most definitely should. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review if you have any comments or suggestions!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Altered Fates, A New Dawn.**_

_**The plot begins to move forwards in this chapter, and you should be able to get a good idea on where I'll be leading this bad boy. It also will get a little more dark, but also be a little more fluffy than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Oh and thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, I hope I don't disappoint!**_

_**If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to drop a review.**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art to my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2- A New Dawn<strong>_

_Robin observed his surroundings as he strode towards the altar. Validar was in the back of the chamber, standing in front of the altar dubbed as the "Dragon's Table." His form was engulfed in a purple flame, his eyes shining red in contrast to the flames surrounding him. Lucina walked beside Robin, decked out in her Great Lord armor, Falchion strapped to her hip. Falchion was radiating a faint light from its scabbard, begging to cleanse the chamber of its dark energy. Behind Robin and Lucina stood a magical barrier, blocking the three of them off from the rest of the Shepherds. With grim determination Robin noted that there would be no escape for any of them. _

_"Come Robin," Lucina said, "This is it. This is where we rewrite history."_

_Robin nodded. This is where it ended. Grima wouldn't come to power while Robin still drew breath. He had a promise to keep, and the first step to keeping that promise was ensuring his father's demise._

_"Yes come Robin," Validar goaded, "Realize your destiny!"_

_Validar wasted no time as he threw an orb of dark magic at Lucina. Robin reacted quickly, dispersing it with his own Thoron spell. Lucina took advantage of the distraction to charge Validar directly, her Falchion's tip pointed horizontally at her target. With a vicious slash that would best most men, Lucina swung violently at Vaildar. Validar nimbly parried Lucina's strike with his dark magic and swung at her with his offhand coated in purple flames. Lucina lept away before the strike could do serious damage, but the hit still grazed her midsection, throwing her backwards into a wall._

_Validar stalked up to Lucina's fallen form, a feral grin spreading across his face as his black magic danced around his fingertips. _

_"Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"_

_Robin had had enough of Validar's talk. He deftly pulled a wind tome out of his coat as he held his sword, throwing the basic wind spell at his foe knocking him over before he could finish off the gasping Lucina. As Validar picked himself up off the ground, Robin flung himself at his father, enhancing his trajectory with another wind spell._

_Before Validar could even retaliate, Robin pierced his black heart with his silver sword. Validar's eyes widened in surprise as the life drained from him, his body unceremoniously slumping to the floor, sword still stuck in his chest._

_Satisfied that Validar was defeated, Robin turned and sprinted to Lucina's lying body, giving her a hand to help her to her feet. _

_"We did it Robin! Grima will never-"_

_"THIS ISN'T OVER!"_

_Time slowed to a halt as Validar's once lifeless form threw one more dark magic spell containing the last of his waning life force at the two. Lucina had her back turned to Validar so she had no time to react as the orb flew towards her. In an act of desperation, Robin flung Lucina as far away as he could, taking the brunt of the spell himself. The spell sent Robin flying across the sanctuary, slamming his back into a pillar, breaking a few ribs in the process._

_"Robin!"_

_Lucina darted to the tactician's slumped form and knelt beside him._

_"Are you okay!?"_

_Robin groaned and nodded slowly._

_"Thank Naga," Lucina exhaled in relief. "Thanks to you we carried the day."_

_Robin didn't respond. Something felt...off._

_Lucina grinned as she helped Robin to his feet. _

_"Well it's safe to say that's the last we'll see of him."_

_He couldn't move. He couldn't feel any of his limbs. His appendages were on pins and needles, his body felt as if it was submerged in ice water. He could feel the tingle of electricity jumping between his finger. That wasn't right. He hadn't channeled any spells. _

_He could barely hear Lucina's voice over the sound of the cruel laughter that was booming in his head._

_With horror Robin realized he was a specter in someone else's body_

_Before he could even try to react, his hand flung forwards, embodying a spear of electricity into the princess's abdomen. _

_Robin watched as the life drained from her eyes, his name dying on her lips, a look of betrayal painted on her face._

"NO!"

Robin bolted upright in his bed launching the covers off him. He clenched at his chest, willing his heart to stop hammering against his rib cage. Taking a shaky breath, Robin ran a trembling hand through his hair.

_It was just a dream...just a dream..._

Robin shut his eyes, pleading to all that is holy to be rid of this nightmare. He had no such luck. When he closed his eyes all he could see was the lifeless form of Lucina, the look of astonishment and betrayal imprinted on his brain. He could faintly hear the evil laugh that had echoed through his mind. He could still feel the electricity he used to murder her coursing through him.

_First Chrom now Lucina? Will I never escape these nightmares?_

Robin jumped out of bed and stumbled across the tent to the water basin, dumping his head into the cool water to try and escape the nightmare. Whipping his head out of the water, Robin slicked his hair back and took a few more shaky breaths. He would definitely not be getting any more sleep on this night. He sighed, mentally prepared himself for the day ahead.

He dressed himself quickly, pulling his grandmaster coat on over his tan undershirt and his black pants. He laced his boots with trembling hands and walked over to his desk to grab his Thoron tome and his silver sword in its navy blue scabbard. Robin took a few moments to inspect his equipment, checking for any signs of overuse.

He nodded with pleased satisfaction at the near mint condition of his sword. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for going to that blacksmith to get it forged, even though it cost him an arm and a leg. His Thoron tome on the other hand had seen better days, it had maybe fifteen uses left before it disintegrated.

Content that he was adequately prepared, the tactician left his tent to face the day.

* * *

><p>Robin was hunched over the huge table in the war tent, analyzing the map beneath him, occasionally moving the chest pieces that were stand-ins for his troops.<p>

The tactician had an inkling of an idea on where to go next. With the defeat of Yen'fay, Walhart's troops were certain to be disorganized, and that gave Robin and the Shepherds some leeway before they assaulted Walhart directly. Maybe a month, two months at the most before Walhart's troops regrouped at the capital.

They had two options: they could immediately rush the capital, even though his troops were demoralized, or they could buy their time and strike after the Shepherds had recovered. However the longer they waited, the more likely it was that Walhart's forces would be back in fighting shape.

His thought process was interrupted by Lucina barging into the tent.

"You summoned me Robin?"

"Yes," he waved his hand dismissively at her, keeping his eyes glued to the map. "Round up Flavia, Say'ri, Sumia, and Lissa. We're having a meeting."

Lucina looked at him questioningly. "Mother and Aunt Lissa?"

Robin shrugged. "You're mother was the Queen and Lissa is most likely going to be the next Exalt," Robin paused, "and you better be here as well, considering you're now second in command."

Lucina's eyebrows arched up at that, but she nodded in agreement and set off to do as he asked. Once he was sure she was gone, Robin slumped into the chair beside him, propping his elbows up on the table burying his face into his hands.

He hadn't dared to look at her. He was too scared.

That look of utter horror as Robin killed her. Her whisper of his name as she passed away. Robin almost broke down when she said his name when she first entered; it took a lot of self control to hold himself together.

He slapped himself a couple times. It hadn't been this bad with Chrom. Granted, Chrom was his greatest friend, yet he didn't feel nearly this terrible. Sure he felt like utter crap, feeling immense guilt and dread, but his nightmare then didn't haunt him as it did now.

Hell when he brought it up with him Chrom just laughed it off and slapped him on the shoulder, claiming that he was foolish for thinking the nightmare was a premonition and that he'd trust him with his life.

So why did he feel this way about his friend Lucina?

But was she just a friend? His actions the other day would certainly prove otherwise. Once he had returned to camp he had immediately rushed off to find her, not even thinking of checking on Lissa or Sumia beforehand. Robin collapsed his head on to the table. _Gods I didn't even think of checking on Cynthia!_

"You alright there big guy?"

Robin snapped his head up to see Flavia standing at the entrance to the tent, doing her best to hold back laughter as she used a hand to cover her mouth.

"H-how long have you been there!?"

"Long enough to see you slap yourself a few times and slam your head on the table."

Robin facepalmed and Flavia burst out laughing, grabbing on to one of the tent supports to steady herself.

Composing herself a little bit, Flavia sat down next to her friend, wiping a few stray tears out of her eyes.

"So what's got you so riled up oh master tactician? Other then the obvious."

Robin furrowed his brow at her mocking tone but chose to ignore it.

"Just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts is all."

"You wanna talk about-"

"No."

Flavia shrugged as if it made no difference to her, but a hint of concern briefly passed over her features as she studied her friend from the corner of her eyes.

The two chatted about unimportant drivel as they waited for the rest of their group to show. They talked of everything from the best type of Feroxi wine, to the best swordsman in the Shepherds, to the upcoming weather.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the council entered the war tent, and the group set around the table as Robin prepared his presentation.

"First things first," Robin began as he made sure everyone was listening. "The matter of Chrom's funeral: I believe it would be best to wait until the end of the Valm campaign." He rose a hand to quiet them before they could react. "Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to honor our fallen friend, but I believe Chrom wouldn't want this to side track us from our main objective."

They all nodded reluctantly. Robin was right, Chrom wouldn't want himself to be put before the bigger picture.

"And then there's the Valmese," Robin turned to the Chon'sin princess. "Say'ri, if you had to take a guess, how long do you think it'll be before Walhart's army is reorganized?"

Say'ri rubbed her chin in thought. "I'd wager a month or two, three at the most Sir Robin."

Robin nodded distractedly. _Good. Just as I predicted. Three months might be pushing it though._

"Alright so here's the plan: Flavia I want you to take your Feroxi troops and buy time until the Shepherds recover. Everyone's still pretty broken up about Chrom so we need some time before we're back up to fighting shape."

Flavia nodded. "Believe me lad, these Valmese dogs will be no match for our Feroxi warriors."

"Flavia," Robin said giving her a steely look. "I do NOT want you getting in any serious conflicts. The Valmese, while disorganized, still outnumber us greatly. Just hit and run tactics, I don't want any unnecessary deaths."

Flavia mustered up her best pout, yet it still looked rather unbecoming on the warrior. "Awhhhh! I never get to have any fun..."

Robin snickered. "Don't you worry Flavia. When the real battle starts there will be plenty of fighting to be had."

The Khan scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah whatever..."

"While Flavia and the Feroxi are occupying the Valmese, the Shepherds will recover, going on the occasional expedition to clear Risen or to go scouting missions. However there are a few specific places I want us to check out."

Robin pointed to a small area on the map. "Say'ri what can you tell me about these 'Ruins of Time?'"

"Fie, rumor has it that it's overrun with Risen," Say'ri frowned as she answered. "However many people say it holds a great artifact that can strengthen any man tenfold."

"Reports from our scouts say the same," Flavia nodded in agreement.

"Good. That's what I've gathered as well. So I'll lead the Shepherds to the Ruins of Time to try and find this artifact."

Robin turned to the Ylissean royal family, addressing them for the first time this evening.

"Sumia and Lucina, I want you and Cynthia to stay with me at all times when conflict arises. Same for you Lissa, I want you sticking to me like white on rice."

Sumia folded her arms over her chest, understanding what their tactician was getting at.

"Robin...I know you don't want any harm to come to us, but don't you think we should be moving about our forces helping out where we can? Especially Cynthia and I? Or Lissa?"

Robin shot up out of his chair, slamming his fists on the table. "I owe it to Chrom to keep you all safe! Damn it I'm not going to fail him now!"

The rest of the group's eyes widened at the usually calm and collected tactician's outburst.

Sumia stood up and walked over to Robin, laying her hands on his shoulders pushing him back into his chair.

"I understand Robin...but all of us being shackled to another person won't be beneficial to the rest of the Shepherds. You know that."

Robin mumbled and looked away shyly, a blush tingeing his cheeks. He wasn't expecting them to catch on to his schemes so quickly.

Sumia glanced over at her eldest daughter as a devious thought came to her mind.

"However," Sumia made great effort to make eye contact with Lucina, giving her a playful wink when she finally caught her attention. "Lucina will stay with you. Then you can keep a tab on one of us at least!"

Lucina gaped at her mother's brashness. Robin however nodded sagely at Sumia's suggestion, completely oblivious to the flustered Lucina.

"Yes...that'll work. Lucina's my second in command after all, it'd be best if she was nearby at all times."

Robin was rather pleased with the turn of events. Now he could keep a tab on at least one person from the royal family and he'd get to hopefully get over his nightmare and confront his possible feelings for her as he spent more time with the princess.

Lucina on the other hand was a little apprehensive about it. Her presence had already affected this timeline greatly, in her mind at least. She was still fearful that she could bring about even more changes to the present if she got any closer to Robin, regardless of her feelings.

Her thoughts often drifted to the tactician when she was alone, his desire to protect those he cared about, his sense of humor, his intelligence, his ability to cheer anyone up when they were down, his charming smile...

But would that be so terrible? To change the present? That's what Lucina wanted after all: to change the course of destiny, but not at the cost of a friend's life. What would her father have wanted?

Lissa, Flavia, and Say'ri eyed the three curiously. Robin and Lucina seemed to be lost in thought while Sumia was smirking knowingly at the two. The three shared a look with each other before Lissa broke the silence.

"Umm guys?"

The three of them blinked a few times at Lissa.

"Oh right." Robin rose from his chair and leaned over the map of Valm.

"I plan on leading the Shepherds from here," he pointed at their current location, "to here," he stated as he moved his finger towards the Ruins of Time. Robin wouldn't admit it but he had his own secret motives for leading the Shepherds through that particular route.

Anna had come to Robin the other day, pleading for him to help his relative clear out some Risen from her hot springs resort, she even offered a few nights stay at the resort free of charge as reward. Robin was rather enthusiastic about the proposition, as it would give the Shepherds some much needed relaxation, and they'd even be able to get some training in. It was the perfect win-win for the tactician.

"Alright that should be all for today," Robin said as he clapped his hands.

_Oh right. I almost forgot._

"Oh wait, there is one more thing," he said, dreading what was coming next. "Let word of Chrom's death spread throughout Valm."

All five stared at him as if he had suggested they kill a puppy, Sumia, Lissa and Lucina looked borderline disgusted with their friend.

Robin rose a hand to alleviate their concerns. "I know, I know, it's insensitive and I hate using Chrom's death in a military tactic, but if Walhart thinks we're leaderless he'll be more likely to be haphazard with his troops. If we're going to win a war being outnumbered near ten to one we need every advantage we can get, as much as I hate to stoop this low."

The others nodded reluctantly and exited the tent. Lucina seemed to linger for a few moments, as if she was debating on whether or not to say something, instead nodding to herself and leaving as well.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I hope I'm not doing the wrong thing Chrom..._

* * *

><p>"Shepherds! We're making camp here. Unpack your tents but leave everything else. We're moving back out tomorrow at dawn."<p>

It had been a rather grueling march for the group. Robin had spent most of the march near the front of the caravan, either busying himself with a book he borrowed from Sumia or chatting with Lucina. Robin had held true to his decision for her to always stay close, more often than not enjoying her company rather than his books. Robin thanked his lucky stars that the ghosts from his nightmare weren't present during the march.

Robin wanted to get to his first destination as quick as possible. Time was of the essence after all, every second wasted would be a second closer to Walhart being in fighting shape.

Originally, his plan was to "accidentally" stumble upon the hot springs resort, and get "sucked in" to helping clear Risen from the area. Then he would "begrudgingly" accept the hostess's gracious offer of staying for a few days.

If worse came to worse he could feign a serious injury so that the Shepherds had to stay for a day or two. Tacticians must have contingency plans after all.

The Shepherds busied themselves around camp, doing as their leader commanded. Robin walked around surveying his troop and the surroundings.

_Hmm we'll have to make sure we post sentries near the forest. We don't want any more surprises. _

Donnel came running up to Robin, his oversized tin pot rattling around on his head.

"Sir! Your Gracefullness!"

"Yes Donny?" Robin sighed.

"Well I reckon you might want some help settin' up your tent is all! I'm sure ya got some important tactical stuff you should get to doin' instead!"

Robin looked Donnel over. Ever since they recruited him at his village the young man had idolized him and Chrom, basically worshiping the ground they stepped on, always trying to help one of them with some menial task.

Robin had heard not too long ago there had even been an occasion where Donnel attempted to shine Chrom's boots while he was still wearing them. Needless to say it didn't end well for poor Donny.

Yet Robin was rather fond of the young man. He always tried to be helpful, even if sometimes it was ill placed. His determination on the battlefield always impressed the tactician, and for a villager with no formal combat training Donnel was quite skilled with a lance.

"Actually that would be amazing, thank you Donny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Donnel beamed at Robin praise and set off to unload his tent from the caravan.

About half an hour later Robin and Donnel were able to finish pitching up Robin's tent. Robinwas about to return the favor when he spotted Lucina and Cynthia strolling through camp.

"Good afternoon ladies," Robin greeted as he caught up with them.

"Hello Robin."

"Hey Robbie!"

Robin scowled. "Robbie?"

Cynthia shrugged. "I thought you could use a cool nickname."

How "Robbie" was a cool nickname the man would never know.

"Alright whatever," he waved her off, "have either of you seen Sumia? I was hoping to borrow another novel to read on the march tomorrow."

"She was feeling rather ill this morning," Lucina answered, "last time I saw her she was with Aunt Lissa."

"Huh that's weird, " Robin rose an eyebrow as he pinched his chin."Oh well, I'll go check in on her later. I'll see you girls at dinner."

The two sisters nodded and ran off to set up their own tents. Robin turned back to Donnel and helped him set up his tent. It was only fair after all.

* * *

><p>An hour later Robin was strolling through camp towards the medic tent, hoping to catch Sumia if she was still there. He had luckily escaped the clutches of the overbearing Donnel by sending him off to gather firewood. For the whole camp.<p>

Donnel had agreed enthusiastically, Naga bless him.

Robin poked his head through the tent flaps. "Sumia?"

"Yes Robin?"

Robin pushed the rest of himself into the tent and walked over to where she was sitting on a bed staring intently at her hands in her lap.

"I heard you weren't feeling well. How are you feeling now?"

"Nervous..." Sumia whispered.

"Huh?"

Sumia spun towards Robin and grabbed his hands in a finger-breaking grip.

"Robin can you keep a secret?"

"Y-yeah of course," Robin muttered through clenched teeth.

Sumia inhaled and exhaled a few times, shoulders rising and falling with each breath as she steeled herself.

"I'm pregnant."

Robin remained emotionless for a few seconds as the news sunk in. Once his brain understood what was going on, he grinned from ear to ear and pulled his friend into an embrace patting her back vigorously.

"Sumia! That's great, I'm so happy for you! Little Cynthia will be born...after...all..." Robin trailed off as he realized what the implications of her birth meant. It'd be Chrom and Sumia's second child, but there'd be no Chrom. Robin turned his congratulatory hug into a comforting one.

"I...I'm so sorry Sumia."

Sumia clung to Robin and buried her head into his shoulder."I was so excited when I first found out," Sumia sobbed, "but then I got to thinking and-and realized that poor little Cynthia won't have a...have a..."

"I know...I know." Robin tightened his hug. He wasn't there for his friend when she needed him most, but he sure as hell was going to be there now.

* * *

><p>Robin elected to take first and second watch that night. He needed time to think, and if he was being honest with himself he was too afraid to fall back asleep. He'd rather be tired than have that nightmare again.<p>

He kicked a few rocks aimlessly as he made his way over to a giant oak tree, leaning against the trunk and taking a seat on the ground. Robin sighed wearily as he thought back on the past few days. First Chrom's death, then planning for a war where he was outnumbered by Naga knows how many, then there was that nightmare that rattled him so, capping it off with one of his best friends being pregnant with his deceased best friend's baby.

Robin knew Sumia was taking it hard. But as much as she liked to deny it, he knew she was strong. He knew she'd love this child with all of her being, along with the little Lucina and their older versions. It'd be hard to adjust to being a single parent but Robin had full faith in her abilities as a mother.

Then there was the matter with Lucina. He knew he'd have to confront it soon but he didn't have the faintest clue how. Telling her about his nightmare was out of the question, that'd only cause Lucina to fret over him when she really shouldn't, or cause her to become suspicious of him. If she didn't trust Robin, there'd be a chance that she wouldn't listen to his strategies during battle, and he couldn't allow that. He needed everyone in tip top shape if he wanted to win this war.

He didn't have to tell her about the nightmares he reasoned, but he should tell her everything else. There was little doubt left in his mind about where he stood in relation to Lucina.

He also had the feeling that Sumia had known about his feelings for her daughter longer than Robin knew about them. Whenever the two seemed to be alone together, he could have sworn they were being watched. At first he thought it was just Tharja doing her normal thing, but whenever he scanned his surroundings he swore he saw a flash of brown hair darting (or tripping now that he thought about it) behind a tree or some box. And then there were the knowing looks that Sumia shot the two over the past few weeks.

Robin facepalmed. _Yeah there's no way she doesn't know. I just hope I wasn't so obvious in front of Lucina or Chrom._

Robin was broken from his trance by the soft crunching of someone walking up the dirt path behind him.

He turned his head to see no other then the cerulean princess herself.

"Good evening Lucina," Robin greeted.

"Good evening Robin," Lucina glanced around. "What are you still doing up? I thought your shift ended a few hours ago?"

"Eh I relieved Gerome from his duties," Robin shrugged. "I wasn't tired so I thought I'd just soldier on."

Lucina didn't look all that convinced but nodded anyways and strode up to the tactician, sitting down beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, both staring up at the full moon shining down at them. Robin noted that this would be the perfect night for a confession.

He steeled his nerves and turned to the woman beside him.

"Uh Lucina?"

"Yes Robin?" Lucina replied as she turned to face him.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Robin's eyes darted around, doing his best not to look at the princess directly.

"Yes?"

"Well..." Robin gulped as he finally got a good look at Lucina. The moonlight shimmered down on her flittering through the gaps in the tree leaves, the light reflecting beautifully off her blue eyes, the Brand of the Exalt clearly visible in her left one.

"There's uh...a town! Yes we'll be coming up on a town! Tomorrow! I was wondering if you'd accompany me to dinner!" Robin replied a little too loudly.

"Oh. Okay," Lucina smiled. "Should I invite Mother and Cynthia?"

Robin laughed nervously. "Hah...Well I was thinking it could just be the two of us?"

Lucina blinked. "Well alright. What's the occasion?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. She was not making this easy on him.

_You can still salvage this Robin_, _you just gotta bring it home,_ he told himself, summoning up as much courage as he could.

"No occasion. I was thinking it'd be nice to go to dinner, just the two of us. A date."

Lucina blinked again in surprise. She turned her head back up to the sky, resting her head against the tree trunk as she closed her eyes.

_That's not a good sign._

"You know what forget I said-"

"I'd love to Robin."

Now it was Robin's turn to look surprised.

"Huh?"

Lucina turned back to him, smiling widely. "You were right the other day. Father would want me to be happy and going on a date with you would make me happy."

Robin flushed and turned away coughing into his hand.

_Damn even in death Chrom's looking out for me._

"Ahem. Yes that would be most splendid."

Lucina giggled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"You're really not good at this are you?"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Yeah well it worked on you didn't it?"

Lucina scooted a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed happily.

"It sure did."

The two stayed like that for several hours, talking long into the night about numerous different things. Lucina asked Robin to tell him stories about Chrom that she didn't already know, and Robin indulged happily, as it gave him a chance to share some of Chrom's more embarrassing stories with his daughter.

"And then Chrom, still in his small clothes mind you, had to wrestle the bear to the ground while I distracted it with a hunk of venison meat! I'm surprised we didn't lose any limbs that night!"

Robin finished laughing heartily, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Lucina?"

Robin nudged her a couple of time with his elbow, but it was no use, she was out cold. Robin smiled warmly and rested his own head on hers.

_May as well let her be, _he thought before joining her in a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Uh...Master Robin?"<p>

"RISEN! RISEN RIDING WOLVES!" Robin screamed, jolting awake.

Robin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he became aware of his surroundings. Owain was leaning over him, looking rather curious over what kind of dream Robin must have been having to shout such a thing, and looking back and forth between him and the princess that was latched onto his chest.

Robin sighed in relief when he noticed Lucina was still asleep, her arm wrapped over Robin's chest snuggling up against his shoulder.

"What is it Owain?" Robin groaned.

"Err...Mother sent me to come find you and...uh...my cousin...to uh...get ready to march," Owain stammered, blushing furiously at the two.

"Congratulations you found us," Robin replied deadpanned.

Owain leaned back and scratched at his head nervously. "Umm yeah I guess I did...I'll uh... leave you to it Grandmaster Robin."

Owain briskly walked away, but not before turning back and looking at the two a few times to confirm that what he saw was real.

Robin exhaled and shook his head. He wouldn't mind waking up next to Lucina every once and a while as long as Owain wasn't a part of it.

"Hey Lucina," Robin whispered, nudging her a few times with his elbow. "Lucina it's time to wake up, we'll be marching soon."

"Hmmmm," Lucina purred in reply, pushing herself further into Robin's chest.

_Oh good lord..._

Robin was insanely tempted to just sleep a few more hours and postpone the march, but there were things that had to be done.

He shook her a little bit harder this time. "Lucina!"

"Huh?" Lucina's eyelids opened reluctantly as she caught her bearings. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, leaning back against Robin's chest. "Mornin' Robin."

Lucina eyes shot open and did a quick double take as she realized who her sleeping partner was. She pushed herself from Robin, knocking her on her rear and quickly scooting away from the man on her rear end.

"R-Robin!"

"You uh..." Robin bit his cheek as he held back laughter. "You drool in your sleep by the way."

Lucina's eyes widened in horror. Blushing more than Robin thought someone possibly could, she furiously wiped her shirt collar over her mouth. That had proved too much for the poor tactician, he couldn't help but burst out laughing as he fell to the ground clutching his sides.

"Gah Robin!" Lucina shouted as she stormed off, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"I'll see you at dinner princess!" Robin called after her. She made a fool of him yesterday, it was only fair of him to return the favor.

* * *

><p>Frederick, Lucina and Robin approached the inn residing near the mountainside. The other Shepherds thought that this was just the town they'd passing through, which wasn't entirely incorrect. There were establishments here after all. Even if it was just a resort.<p>

Robin chose not to mention that part.

An indigo haired woman came bursting out of the inn, running right towards the Shepherds. She was wearing a rather elegant white yukata, with a black obi wrapped around her waist.

"It's about time you got here! The Risen have been getting a little _too_ grabby with my customers!"

Frederick and Lucina eyed their tactician suspiciously as Robin gave the Anna a hard look.

"Oh right," she placed her index finger to her chin, completing the classic Anna look. "What I meant to say was thank goodness you're here! Risen have overrun my hot spring resort and are wrecking havoc on my customers! Can you help me!?"

Robin gave the Anna an over exaggerated nod as he rubbed his chin a little too enthusiastically. An actor he was not.

"Yes of course! It's our duty as the Shepherds, no, as upright citizens, to help people in need! Of course we shall give our aid!"

"Milord..." Frederick sighed as he rubbed his fore head. Robin pretended not to notice him, or the questioning looks Lucina was throwing at him.

"Excellent!" Anna clapped excitedly, "and for being such good people we'll let you stay a few nights at the inn to enjoy our hot springs. Free of charge!"

"Well we can't pass up such a tantalizing offer! Lucina! Frederick! Rally the troops! We have work to do!"

Frederick and Lucina shared a look before shrugging and running off to do has he asked.

Robin rubbed the palms of his hands together evilly and snickered.

_Yes...all according to plan..._

"Frederick take the other lance-wielding cavalry and take out the swordsmen," Robin began as he turned to address the crowd behind him. "Lon'qu take the other swordsmen and take out the axe wielders. Vaike you go with him. Virion and Tharja, take the other ranged Shepherds and take out any mages or archers. Fliers I want you to support the groups as you see fit, but wait till the ranged Shepherds take care of the archers and mages. Lucina you're with me. Remember Shepherds, once we're finished with these Risen the hot springs are ours!"

The Shepherds howled merrily and ran off to desecrate the Risen as quickly as possible.

Robin unsheathed his silver sword from its scabbard and pulled out a Thoron tome.

"Alright let's make this quick!"

* * *

><p>The Shepherds easily dispatched the mindless Risen, thankfully the only real injury the Shepherds suffered was Vaike, and it would have been fine if he'd wear that damn armor Robin gave him instead of going shirtless into battle all the time.<p>

Severa had almost drowned when she "fell" into one of the springs, but luckily Robin was there to pull her out. She didn't seem that stricken up about it strangely enough.

Robin was currently standing in his inn room as he checked himself over in the mirror. He still wore his normal Grandmaster robe, but instead of his usual tan undershirt and black pants he had opted for a dress shirt and slacks instead. He messed with his hair a few more times and adjusted his collar until he was satisfied with his appearance.

_Alright show time._

He gave himself a quick pat down to make sure he had his inn key and his coin purse, then hurried out of his room, grabbing some daisies out of a vase on his way out the door.

Robin scurried down the hallway, checking each room number until he found the one he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath and fixing his hair one last time, Robin rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Coming!"

A few moments later Lucina stepped from her room wearing a royal blue yukata decorated with multiple white Brands of the Exalt. Wrapped around her waist was a white obi, and if Robin squinted hard enough he could make out the bulge of Falchion underneath her robe. Oddly enough her hair seemed to be a darker shade of blue, nearly black.

Robin had to bite back a chuckle. _I don't think I've seen her change outfits once since I've met her._

"I like what you've done with your hair," He snickered as he flicked a strand of it. "Oh and these are for you."

Lucina's face lit up as she accepted the flowers, burying her nose into them."Oh Robin! Did you pick these flowers for me? They're absolutely beautiful and they smell heavenly!"

"Yeah picked..." Robin muttered sheepishly.

"We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren. ...But enough of that. Tell me Robin, what do we have planned for tonight?"

"Well princess," Robin began as he offered her his arm, "I was thinking we could go downstairs and have some dinner, then maybe walk around star gazing for a bit?"

"That sounds lovely."

With Lucina on his arm, Robin led the couple down the stairs to the first floor of the inn where he had a table in the back corner already waiting for them. Robin certainly didn't need any of the other Shepherds intruding on their dinner.

Placing their orders with the waitress, the two chatted amicably while they waited on their food.

"I was talking to that couple we saved from Risen earlier today."

"Oh the newlyweds?" Robin asked as he poured the two a glass of wine.

"Yes," Lucina nodded, taking a sip. "I couldn't help but feel bad for them. This was their first trip together and it was sullied by those...those abominations!" She slammed her fist on the table rattling the silverware.

"I understand Lucina," Robin said soothingly as he placed his hand over hers. "Once we stop Grima they'll be able to go on all of the vacations they want without having any fear."

"You're right Robin," Lucina sighed as she squeezed his hand. "I just...I...know how I would feel in their position now." She finished as she smiled warmly at Robin, a fiery determination burning in her eyes. "We will stop Grim, we _will _rewrite history."

The color drained from Robin's face when Lucina uttered those final few words. Those words were all too familiar to him. The dining room around him transformed into a giant chamber made of stone, the light around Lucina darkened as she warped into her Great Lord armor.

_"This is it. This is where we rewrite history."_

Robin clenched his eyes shut shaking his head, begging for it to stop.

_"Come Robin! Realize your destiny!" _

_"Robin! Are you okay!?"_

Tears streamed down Robin's face. He did his best to plug his ears, begging for it to end.

_"Thanks to you we carried the day!"_

Robin knew what happened next. He could hear the sound of electricity crackling, an insane laugh booming throughout his head, the squishy sound of flesh being pierced.

_"Robin..."_

Lucina's lifeless face flashed across Robin's eyes, his name escaping her lips as she succumbed to death, killed by her father's best friend. Her best friend. Her lover.

"No, no, no, no stop...please make it stop!"

_"Robin..."_

"ROBIN!"

Robin didn't hear Lucina calling his name, nor did he feel her hands shaking his shoulders. Instead he fell from his chair as he lost consciousness, collapsing on to the inn floor.

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was currently lying in the bed in his room, a damp washcloth placed on his fore head. Lucina was hunched over in the chair next to him, her head resting on his bed.<p>

Lucina jumped up upon hearing Robin stirring, nearly falling out of her chair in the process.

"Robin!" she yelled as she lunged at him. "Oh Robin thank Naga you're okay!"

Robin reciprocated the hug weakly. "W-what happened?" He croaked.

"Aunt Lissa said you had a stress induced seizure," Lucina replied as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

Robin bit his bottom lip. That was not good news.

"Robin..." Lucina began quietly. "What's going on?"

"Stress?" Robin answered weakly.

"Robin..."

Robin glanced down at the woman now latched to his chest. She was staring up at him with teary eyes, begging him to share what was bothering him so. Originally he wasn't going to say anything at all about his nightmare, but now that it reared its ugly head for all to see, he was left with little choice.

"Lucina..." Robin began quietly. "I'll tell you if you really want me to. I assure you, you won't like the answer."

Lucina nodded slowly and Robin began to tell her everything. His nightmares involving Chrom, and after his death, his nightmare involving her. He told her about how they were fighting Validar in his dream, ending with Robin murdering her in cold blood. He told her about how sometimes it would invade his mind when he was around her, and about what happened at dinner when he started hallucinating. Lucina kept quiet, listening intently, occasionally wincing whenever Robin's voice broke.

Robin finished talking and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I understand if you don't want to pursue this relationship anymore. I-I wouldn't blame you."

Lucina pushed herself off Robin's chest and glared into his frightened eyes.

"Robin don't be so foolish."

"Foolish? Lucina I killed you! How can you say that!?"

"Robin it was just a dream, it wasn't real."

"But it felt so real! What if...what if it's true and I do-"

Lucina interrupted Robin's panic-stricken rambling by placing her finger over his lips.

"Robin stop," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. "Listen to me and listen closely. I trust you with my life. I've never felt safer than I do when I'm around you, and I can assure you Father felt the same way."

Robin stared at her blankly for a few moments as he wrapped his mind around what she just said. Robin sighed and let out a half sob, half chuckle.

"You sound just like your father."

Lucina smiled and forcibly pushed Robin to the other side of the bed.

"Good. Now make some room."

"Sure thing princess," he replied sarcastically.

Robin brought an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Lucina sighed contently and nuzzled closer to him.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if this was all moving a little too fast for him. He's never been in a relationship (that he was aware of), and to be frank, he was a little surprised with Lucina's sudden boldness these past few days, especially right now.

Not that he was complaining mind you, Robin was absolutely loving this.

_I guess if you come from a time where each day could be your last, nothing is moving too fast, _Robin reasoned. _If we're both happy what does it matter?_

Robin leaned a little further into his companion's embrace.

He wasn't that tired yet and he was certainly enjoying the closeness, and Naga knows Robin could use some comforting. He had been working himself to the bone the past couple of days, and tomorrow would prove to be no different.

_Who knows what's waiting for us at these "Ruins of Time."_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Yeah I wonder who's getting introduced soon. Who could it be!? Oh and did anyone notice that sick rhyme I dropped in there near the end?**_

_**Anyways, originally I was going to hold off on the Robin and Lucina romance, but then I thought it would be better to get that part out of the way before shit gets too real. I did rush it now that I reread it and made it way too flirty.**_

_** I decided to deviate from the normal spectrum with these Fire Emblem romances, electing for them to go on a date instead of just straight up proposing. Although with a certain someone joining them soon who knows what will happen?**_

_**And then I decided to really screw Robin over by having him have a seizure before Lucina even MENTIONED the mixed springs.**_

_**Poor bastard.**_

_**I thought about ending the chapter on his seizure, but I'm not a huge fan of leaving off on a dark note so I decided to throw that sickeningly sweet moment in there. Plus it's a nice change of pace to have Robin being the one comforted rather than Robin doing the comforting. **_

_**I also decided to throw Chrom a bone here in this chapter and have Cynthia still be born (even if it was a little depressing), I mean you can't not like that little puffball.**_

_**FYI every once and while I may come back and edit a scene or two, not big changes but minor ones that make it flow better. So if you see the occasional change from the original posting that's why.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and happy holidays!**_

_**PS I read the reviews so far, and I hope the next chapter will give some explanation to the seemingly rushed nature of the relationship!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Hey all! Welcome to the third chapter of Altered Fates, Ghosts. This chapter took me a little longer than expected, I had it all planned out but it took some time to put my jumbled thoughts into words.**_

_**A lot will be happening in this chapter, along with the introduction of a character and a certain item you may not be expecting.**_

_**Hopefully the happy-go-lucky attitude in the last two chapters didn't throw you off too terrible, I'm still polishing up on my story telling skills. My intention wasn't to make Chrom's death just a plot tool to push Robin and Lucina together, or to go have a party at the hot springs. But do remember that this fic takes place after most of the Valm campaign, so Robin and Lucina would already be at an A rank support, for lack of a better term. But I left waaaay too much to the imagination with that, and instead it looked like flirty drivel without much sustenance. **_

_**I can see where a lot of readers get the impression that the Shepherds and Robin were like "oh thank god Chrom's gone! To the hot springs! It's time to partay!" based on how I wrote it. That was a mistake on my part.**_

_**While I don't want this story to be centered around the depression from Chrom's death, and more on how the Shepherds proceed without him, it will certainly play a role in things to come, especially this chapter. So bear with me and hopefully things will make a little more sense. **_

_**Sorry for the wall of text, and without further ado here is Chapter 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art of my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem. **_

_**Chapter 3 - Ghosts**_

Robin surveyed the destroyed building through his spyglass. There were about twenty Risen waiting outside, mostly sword and axe users. He couldn't see any archers or mages so that will make it much, much easier for a frontal assault. Tucking the spyglass back in his robe, Robin turned and ran back down the hill to debrief the Shepherds.

He nodded in satisfaction at the state of his troops. Most of the Shepherds were preparing for battle, either putting on armor or grabbing their weaponry from the supply wagon. A few were even joking around with each other, much to Robin's delight.

His plan to go to the hot springs paid dividends for the tactician, as the group seemed revitalized. While they weren't as sociable and efficient as they had been before Chrom's death, they were beginning to get back into the groove of things. The day of soaking in the springs seemed to clear their heads some, and Robin would need clear heads and crisp decision making for the days ahead.

"Alright Shepherds, I want all fliers and cavalry to assault the Risen guarding the front, there are no archers or mages so it shouldn't be too difficult for you. Severa, Noire, Libra, Lissa, Sumia and Henry you stay here with the supplies and guard them. Tharja, Virion and Laurent support the assault group. Everyone else is with me. Once they engage the Risen we're going to slip in unnoticed."

Robin led his group past the battle raging behind him and towards the entrance of the ruins. The outside of the building had the appearance of a temple that had been long forgotten and left to nature's devices. Vines were growing all along the walls, and a few trees seemed to be growing into the foundations, breaking down the stone walls in places.

The group walked through the broken down doorway, greeted by several different corridors.

"Alright everyone fan out! Go in groups of four. We're here to find any important artifacts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon, if you find it meet back here. Meet back up here in three hours, if we can't find anything we'll just have to cut our losses and move on. Lucina, Lon'qu, Owain you're with me."

* * *

><p>The four walked down the corridor to the far right, scanning each shadow for any unwanted visitors.<p>

Lucina kept her head on a swivel, checking every crook and corner making sure nothing got past her defenses.

"Do you really think we'll find anything?"

Robin shrugged. Even if they didn't the experience would prove fruitful for the Shepherds. The Risen were no organized army by any means, but combat experience was combat experience.

About a hundred feet down the corridor, the four came to two large ornate wooden doors. With a basic wind spell Robin blew the doors open, the four entering the room.

The room, which appeared to be an abandoned library, was lined with multiple bookshelves, containing easily several hundred books each. The floor was broken down by the grass growing in, and in some places the ceiling had fallen apart, sunlight pouring through the gaps. Broken down tables littered the room, and in the very center stood a pedestal with a singular book on it.

Robin strode up to the pedestal and examined the book. The cover was a dark blue with bronze embroidering going from the four corners and meeting in the center, in the very center a picture of a dragon.

Picking it up and blowing the dust off the cover, Robin opened it and read the name aloud.

"The Book of Naga..."

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. This, this book he held in his hands, was one of the twelve holy weapons! Gifted to mankind by Naga herself!

_I can't believe our luck!_

Very carefully, Robin placed the tome into one of his inner coat pockets, tucking it away for later use and walked back to the three waiting for him.

"Find anything?"

Robin nodded, pulling the ancient tome from his robe.

"This here is the Book of Naga, one of the twelve holy weapons gifted by Naga herself. It's said to be one of the strongest light tomes in existence."

Lon'qu's eyes widened and Owain and Lucina looked on with awe.

"It cannot be..."

"Such a legendary weapon..."

Lucina's hands trembled as she reached for it, holding it gingerly as she examined it.

"If only we had this in my timeline...things...could have been so different."

Owain laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could cousin."

Any further discussion was interrupted by a scream for help coming from down the corridor.

Robin took the tome back, ushering the group out of the library. "Let's go! Hurry!"

The four raced back the way they came, entering the chamber they had entered originally. A young man came running towards them from the opposite direction, followed by at least a dozen Risen and a Risen Chief.

The man was dressed in a purple Plegian robe with a tan undershirt and beige pants, the hood of his robe obscuring his face. From what Robin could tell, he seemed fairly young and obviously masculine.

"Lucina, Lon'qu, Owain on me!"

The three charged the Risen, unsheathing their swords in near perfect unison. Robin went for the one closest to the man, swinging at the Risen's legs bringing the monster to its knees. With a swift horizontal slash, Robin decapitated the Risen, turning him into a cloud of purple dust. Ducking the blow of another Risen, Robin pulled out his Thoron tome, firing point blank through the chest of his attacker. Spinning towards the Risen Chief, Robin began charging another Thoron spell, firing it at its chest turning it into another cloud of purple dust.

Taking a moment to look around, his entourage had finished off the last of their Risen as well.

The man behind him stared wide eyed at his savior, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

"F-father?"

_Father?_

Before Robin could even question the young man, he was tackled from behind.

"Father! Father! Thank goodness you're here! We can finally go home now!"

Turning in the embrace, Robin pushed the man off his chest and pulled his hood down so he could get a good look at him.

He had messy blue hair that went down to his ears, and his nose was rather small and pointy. His eyes were the same color of his hair, a bright blue, and in the pupil of his left eye was the Mark of Naga, and in his right was the Mark of Grima. He looked rather young, but his face was beginning to show the signs of adulthood. If Robin were to guess he'd say the boy was only sixteen or seventeen.

Looking away from the boy in front of him, he turned his gaze towards the two time travelers behind him. Owain's jaw was on the floor as he looked rapidly back and forth between the two. The blood had drained from Lucina's face as she watched them, eyes widening in realization as she got a good look at the boy.

Robin looked back to the boy clinging to his arm now. While the two did have some similar traits, Robin couldn't help but think he resembled a young Chrom. They had nearly the exact same hair style, and their cheekbones and jaw lines were almost identical. If he didn't know any better he would have asked Lucina if this was her brother, but the mark in his right eye proved his relation to Robin, the one in his left proving who is mother was.

"Heeeelllo? Father? You in there?" The young man rapped his knuckles on his father's head.

"Yes...son, my apologies."

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now. ...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

Robin eyed his son curiously. "What do you mean 'home?' Didn't you come back in time?"

The boy looked at him blankly. "...did you seriously just ask if I traveled through time? Hello! It's me? Your son? Love of your life and all that-Ngh! M-my head!"

Robin shot forward, catching the boy before he could collapse. "Easy son! Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future. I mean do I really look like the age where I could have a child as old as you? In this timeline you aren't even born yet!"

"Y-you do look a lot younger..."

"You don't have to believe me right now." Robin said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But you must come with me out of here. Can you remember your name?"

The boy paused as he thought, rubbing his chin in a similar fashion as his father when he was lost in thought.

Robin smiled wistfully at the boy. He had already known what his son's name was, but he had to ask to make sure. If his son was born in the future of this timeline, and if Chrom had died just like he did in their time, that means he would name his first born son-

"Chrom! My name's Chrom!"

The silence that followed his exclamation was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Robin's face remained wistful as he expected this, the others not so much. Lon'qu didn't show any facial expressions, but his eyebrows looked to be permanently glued to his hair line. Owain couldn't take the surprise anymore as he was sitting on the ground supporting himself with his hands as he stared wide eyed at the two. Lucina still looked pale, her eyes now clenched shut.

"Son, can you remember who your mother is?"

Chrom snorted. "Well of course I can Father. She's...uh...uh..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh gods Father! I can't remember a thing!"

"It's okay son, It's okay. Can you remember anything, anything at all?"

Chrom pushed the hair out of his eyes and fiddled with his earlobe, snapping his fingers as he recalled something.

"I know! I wanted to be a legendary tactician! Just like you!"

Robin chuckled and tousled his son's hair. "Like father like son. Now what about your mother?"

"Uh..She had blue hair? I think? Uh..."

Robin turned his son around, facing him towards the rest of the group. Chrom's eyes lit up in recognition when he saw Lucina.

"Mother!"

Their son rushed at Lucina, arms flailing, preparing to tackle her in a great big hug. Lucina broke from her trance before he reached her, holding out a hand to stop him.

Chrom skidded to a halt, looking questioningly at his mother.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken."

Chrom's jubilant nature deflated like a balloon. With a blank face, Lucina walked right past the boy and out the entrance to the ruins, not looking back once.

Robin caught Lon'qu and Owain's attention, and signaled with his head to go follow her. They both nodded and ran off to catch up with her.

Chrom looked back to Robin with tearful eyes. "Father...why? Does she not like me?"

Robin pulled his son into a hug, patting the top of his head. "Of course she does son. You just...remind her of someone very dear to her that she recently lost."

Chrom rubbed his eyes. "You mean Grandpa Chrom? You always told me you named me after him."

"So you do remember some things?"

"Just things involving you," Chrom looked away guiltily, "everything else is too fuzzy."

"That's alright son, we'll be okay."

Robin released Chrom and bent down so he was eye level with him. "We'll need to call you something else however. We recently just lost your Grandfather Chrom, it would be very confusing and somewhat painful for everyone if we went parading you around camp, calling you Chrom."

"WOOO disguises!" Chrom clapped his hands excitedly, his previous sadness gone as quickly as it appeared. "I love disguises! Deceit is important when you're a tactician after all!"

"Alright," Robin chuckled, "So how about we call you...Mark! He was a legendary tactician too you know?"

Mark nodded happily. "That's perfect!"

With the initial shock gone, Robin quickly came to love the sprightly young man. His happy-go-lucky demeanor had rubbed off on Robin, putting him in a better mood already. It was easy to tell his intelligence was vast, his eyes often shone with curiosity as he examined the things around him.

Even though they had only met Robin was quite proud of his spirit, as nothing seemed able to bring him down. Even with his narrow escape from the Risen and the moment with his mother, the boy seemed that he hadn't a care in the world. Robin's only disappointment was the Mark of Grima he had passed down to him. He wasn't entirely sure what it all meant but he knew it couldn't be anything good.

The father-son duo waited patiently in the chamber for the rest of the Shepherds, chatting like they've known each other all along.

Robin looked up to the ceiling, smiling as he ruffled his son's hair.

_He looks just like you Chrom._

* * *

><p>"Father are you sure this is a good idea?" Mark asked tentatively, fidgeting with the cuffs on his robe, then moving his hands to dust off any stray crumbs from his recent meal.<p>

Robin rested a hand on his shoulder. "Of course son. They're you're family too you know, you should get to know them."

Mark still looked rather hesitant about the situation. "But what if they react like Mother? What if they don't want to see me?"

"Mark. They'll love you, I promise. Your mother loves you too, she's just a little shell-shocked is all," He reached a hand up and tousled his son's hair, something which Robin's become quite fond of doing in the past few hours. "And if Chrom was here he'd love you too. "

Mark sighed, nodding slowly. "Alright Dad, if you say so."

Putting an arm around his shoulder Robin led him into his tent, where Lissa, Sumia, Cynthia and Owain were waiting for him.

"You called for us Robin?" Lissa asked as she stood from her chair. The rest stood as well, making their way over to Robin.

"Who's this guy?" Cynthia asked as she eyed Mark dubiously.

"Yes I did," Robin answered, turning to his son. "And this here is Mark. My son. Mark, this is your great aunt Lissa, your grandmother Sumia, your aunt Cynthia, and you're second cousin Owain, who you've already met. "

Lissa, Sumia and Cynthia stared flabbergasted at the two.

"Your son!?"

"Grandmother!?"

"Great Aunt!?"

Robin nodded, nudging Mark forwards some urging him to speak.

"Um...Hello...my name is Mark. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Owain scratched his head. "Mark? I thought he was named after Uncle Chrom?"

The three women shot questioning glares at Robin.

"He's...he's named after Chrom?" Sumia whispered.

"Yeah my real name is Chrom," Mark spoke up, "but Father thought it'd be best if I went by Mark instead so it wasn't too confusing."

Robin nodded again, confirming what his son had said.

"Well he certainly does look like my brother," Lissa said as she walked up to Mark. Lissa started slowly walking in circles around him, rubbing her chin in contemplation as examined him. Coming to a decision, she reached out and pinched his cheeks, pulling them outwards and inwards a few times, giggling like a school girl. "He even does that rubbery thing like you do!"

Mark blushed furiously, swatting at Lissa's pinching hands.

"I'm not a baby you know..." He mumbled, massaging his red cheeks.

Lissa giggled and gave him a quick hug. "It's so nice to meet you Mark!"

Mark returned the hug, a genuine smile beginning to spread across his face.

Cynthia was the next to approach Mark, leaning towards him so close that their noses were nearly touching. The two remained silent, Mark's eyes darting around nervously and Cynthia eyeballing the younger man, her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth as she thought.

"You're right he looks exactly like Father!" Cynthia giggled, pulling Mark into a big hug. "Hi I'm Cynthia!"

"H-hello," Mark managed to squeak out.

Sumia approached the boy next, smiling widely. "Hello Mark, I'm your Grandmother Sumia."

"Hello Grandma!" Mark beamed, recovering quickly as he grabbed her hand and shook it fervently. "It's great to meet you!"

Sumia giggled at her grandson's antics, pulling him into a somewhat gentle embrace compared to what Cynthia had administered just seconds before.

Sumia looked at Robin over Mark's shoulders."Where's Lucina anyways? I assume she's the mother by the way you addressed us and you know, his obvious appearance."

Mark's form visibly slumped in Sumia's arms. "Mother didn't seem that excited to see me..."

Sumia's eyes widened in momentary surprise before realization flickered across her face.

"Where did you come from anyways?" Sumia asked, hoping to change topics.

Mark backed out of the hug, smiling sheepishly as he shuffled his feet. "Well...I sorta woke up in the field near the ruins..."

Robin chuckled, patting his son on the back. "Well I guess that's one more thing we have in common little man."

"You woke up in a field too!?" Mark's eyes lit up in admiration for his father. "Wow I must be doing something right then!"

Robin grinned. It was getting exceedingly more difficult to not love the young man's spirit.

"Tell me dearest cousin, do you have any combat experience? Mayhaps you are skilled with a sword? Or perhaps an axe?" Owain questioned, twirling a hand flippantly similar to an actor in a play.

"Well I'm not bad with magic..." Mark gave a puzzled expression at Owain's theatrics. "But I'm much better with a sword. Unfortunately I had neither when they found me..."

_Hmm he must get that from his mother's side of the family._

While Robin was no slouch in his swordplay, he was certainly no Lucina or Chrom; hell he could only best Lon'qu on a very good day. Robin preferred using tomes or his intellect to diffuse any dangerous situation.

"Alright sport, do you think you can hang out here with these guys for a little bit?"

Sumia cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you off to?"

"I have some things I must attend to," Robin shot Sumia a knowing glance. Sumia nodded in understanding and turned back to Mark.

"Hey I know! Why don't I tell you about the time I saved your half-naked father and grandfather from an angry bear!"

Mark's face brightened, nodding enthusiastically as he took a seat on the ground in front of his grandmother, giving her his undivided attention.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing this as well," Owain mumbled as he took a seat beside him.

Robin rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at the trio, exiting the tent before he could hear the actually embarrassing nature of the story.

* * *

><p>Lucina stabbed Falchion in the ground, resting against the hilt as she caught her breath. The five practice dummies in front of her were utterly destroyed, bits and pieces splattered out across the grass. Whenever Lucina was troubled, smashing defenseless dummies made some of it go away or at the very least distract her from the matters at hand.<p>

She just couldn't get the sight of that boy out of her head. His bright blue hair, the wide confident smile he wore, his ever curious eyes that seemed to be taking in every little detail, the marks in his eyes that proved his heritage.

_My...son?_

The idea seemed so foreign to her. She never even dreamed of the possibility of starting a family, and now that one was knocking on the front door she was still reluctant to let them in. The young man had just looked so damn much like her departed father, no doubt from the genes that Lucina had passed down to him. She couldn't even look at him without being reminded of her father, feeling that immense guilt bubble up in her throat every time she thought of him.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind her, Lucina swiveled picking up her Falchion and leveling it at the intruder near instantaneously.

Robin walked towards Lucina raising his hands feebly.

"Easy there, it's only me."

Lucina huffed and stabbed Falchion back into the ground.

"What do you want?"

Lucina appeared physically and mentally exhausted, shoulders slumped as she leaned heavily against Falchion. Her face remained emotionless, but her fearful eyes and furrowed brow showed that she was contemplating something.

"Look I understand seeing Mark-"

"Mark?" Lucina interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"It's what we're calling our son since calling him Chrom would be too confusing."

Lucina physically winced at the word 'son' but remained silent prompting Robin to continue.

"Like I was saying, I know it must be hard to see him-"

"Do you really?" Lucina interrupted again, glaring indignantly at Robin.

"I know how hard it would be to be around-"

"Do you know what plagues my thoughts every day!?" Lucina pointed a finger at Robin accusingly, determined to get her thoughts off her chest.

"Every day I think of what I could have done differently. What if I just joined the Shepherds from the beginning? What if I didn't reveal my presence at all? What if I didn't fall asleep that night, would Father still be alive?"

"Lucina, it wasn't you're fault that your father died. Even if you were there, could you have really stopped a group of Plegian assassins by yourself?"

"I could have done something damn it!"

Lucina's shoulders trembled as she continued. "Do you know what I see now when I look at that boy? Our _son?_ I see the constant reminder of what I failed to protect! My father! For Gods sakes Robin, they look so damn similar! Even his name is Chrom!"

Lucina collapsed to the ground hugging her knees to her chest. "And do you know what I've been thinking since we got back? What if I fail to protect you too? What if I fail to protect our son? Or Mother? Cynthia? What if one of you dies because I wasn't capable enough?"

"I don't think I could take that," she added in no more than a whisper.

Robin stared wide eyed at the princess. He knew she had moments of self-doubt, but not to this extreme. Breaking himself from his thoughts, Robin knelt down beside Lucina taking both of her hands in his own.

"Lucina, that burden doesn't fall to you, it falls to me."

Lucina pushed Robin away, anger flashing across her eyes.

"And look what good that's gotten us!"

Robin blanched, his heart feeling as if it had plunged into his stomach. She was right. If he had spent one more night working, studied one more map, read one more book, maybe, just maybe, Robin would have foreseen this and Chrom would still be here. Maybe even Emmeryn.

"I-I didn't mean that..."

"Doesn't make it not true."

"Robin," Lucina exhaled, "This was a mistake..."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Lucina gestured back and forth between the two. "I rushed into this with you because I didn't want to feel alone anymore. You knew what it was like, you understand what I've been through more than anyone else."

Robin rose an eyebrow, beckoning for her to explain.

"You know how it felt to fail," Lucina whispered, "to fail when everyone else around you wants, no needs you to succeed."

Robin thought back to the death of Emmeryn. Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds had looked to him to save her, and he had failed. She sacrificed herself so that Chrom wouldn't have to choose between his nation and his sister, which might have been averted had Robin prepared for the Risen reinforcements.

From what Lucina had told him of her own timeline and her brief stint as the Exalt it wasn't a foreign concept to her. With the Risen hounding them everywhere they went, she had experienced death on a near daily basis.

"Lucina, I know I've let you down, hell I let all of Ylisse down, but I promise you no one else will die, I will not fail again."

"Don't promise such things!"

"I've experienced enough bloodshed, lost enough friends," Robin's eyes grew fierce. "No. One. Else. Dies."

Lucina inspected the tactician closely, scrutinizing his very soul and the strength of his convictions.

"Robin..." Her hard features softening, "you're one of the dearest things to me in this world, and one of my greatest reasons to safe it. I just...need some time alone to my thoughts."

Robin picked himself up from the ground, dusting the dirt off his knees. "Of course Lucina."

But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Mark's head perked up from his book as his father returned. "Hey Dad. How'd the talk with Mother go?"<p>

"How'd you know I went to go talk to your mother?" Robin deflected, walking to his desk, clearing space for him to work.

"I'm not daft Dad," Mark replied nonchalantly. "And that look you shared with Grandma was rather telling,"

"She'll come around son."

"..."

Realizing that's all his father was going to say on the matter, Mark asked another question. "Where am I going to be sleeping by the way?"

Sitting down at his desk, Robin kept his back to his son as he examined troop reports. "You can bunk with me for now, the bedroll's big enough for two people anyways. Tomorrow we'll go to Anna and get another one."

"Sounds like fun!" Mark grinned, turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, heaving a deep sigh. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><em>Weightlessness. That's the one word Robin would use to describe how he felt. Similar to a fleck of dust in the wind, Robin felt his body being suspended in mid air. He was even beginning to think this wouldn't be too bad until a familiar voice brought him back to the present.<em>

_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."_

_Robin froze. He knew that cocky voice anywhere. _

_Robin felt the rush of gravity assault his body, the grassy bed he was now lying on seemingly appearing out of nowhere._

_"Give me your hand."_

_Robin opened his eyes slowly, an outstretched hand beckoning him to take hold. _

_With a trembling hand, Robin grasped on to his, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet to see the familiar sight of his friend. Except it wasn't his friend, not anymore. _

_Chrom's face was gray and sullen, his once full head of hair gray and wispy. His once proud and determined eyes were reduced to nothing but black holes on his face, seemingly endless in its darkness. His mouth was stitched shut, his lips fighting against the strings that tethered them._

_"Why?" Chrom asked yet his lips didn't move. "Why did you let me die? We were supposed to be two halves of a greater hole, to be the ones that brought peace to this world. Together."_

_Robin shakily backed away from the apparition. "Chrom...I-I-I."_

_Chrom took a step closer to Robin. "You killed me Robin."_

_"N-no..."_

_"Why Robin?"_

_"C-Chrom, I...I'm so sorry."_

_"Not good enough Robin."_

_A gust of wind blew through, causing Chrom to evaporate into millions of tiny embers. The embers flew through the air, coming together to form another picture in front of Robin._

_There Mark stood, eyes glowing red underneath his hood, directing thousands of Risen towards a ravaged Ylisstol. The scene dissolved as quickly as it began, changing to the forms of Lissa, Sumia and Cynthia defending the Ylisstol palace valiantly, helpless as they became overrun by thousands of Risen._

_The scene changed one final time to show himself standing in front of Lucina, plunging a dagger of electricity into her abdomen. Lucina's body slumped to the floor as the other Robin turned and walked away, a maniacal smile underneath his blood red eyes. _

_Lucina picked her head up one final time, her last words escaping with her final breath._

"_No... We were so...close... Just a step away...from...saving...our world... Nngh... Father... My friends... Forgive me..."_

_Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, a booming voice echoed throughout his head. _

_"__**You can avoid this Robin. You can prevent all of this from happening if you do just one thing."**_

_"What is it?"Robin whispered pleadingly._

_"__**Join me Robin. Join me and I can grant you the power to save your friends, your family."**_

_Robin hesitated. This voice sounded eerily familiar to Robin. Everything in his being told him not to trust it._

_"And if I don't?"_

_The embers from before reappeared, transforming into the form of a giant dragon with six blood red eyes and two tusks at the side of its mouth. The dragon opened its maw wide and roared, shooting a plume of purple flames into the air. It was easily hundreds of feet in size, towering over Robin as though he were a mere ant._

_Finally noticing Robin, the dragon angled its enormous body towards him, coiling its muscles preparing to pounce._

_Robin barely had time to scream before the dragon swallowed him whole._

Robin jolted awake, a terrified scream escaping his lips as he became conscious. Taking several shaky breathes, he willed his body to stop its fearful trembling.

He buried his face into his hands, letting out an inaudible sob. His nightmare brought his greatest fears to the fore front: his guilt from Chrom's death and his everlasting fear of losing his friends and loved ones.

But one thing he didn't understand was Mark's presence in his dream. Similar to Robin, he seemed to not have been in control of his actions, as if being controlled by some unknown entity. Robin prayed that it was just his rampant imagination and that it didn't run in the family.

Robin turned in his seat slowly, hoping that his scream didn't wake his son. Thankfully Mark still seemed fast asleep, snoring softly with an open book resting over his chest. Robin exhaled in relief.

Getting up and walking over to the sleeping form of his son, Robin removing the book from his chest and pulled a blanket snuggly over him. He brought his hand to his Mark's face, gently moving a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Robin smiled warmly at his son, despite the sense of dread his nightmare caused. A day ago he was just Robin: the grandmaster tactician. Now he was Robin: grandmaster tactician _and_ father.

Content that his son was going to stay asleep, Robin made his way back to his desk, thinking back to his nightmare.

_What was that voice I heard? It sounded all too familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before... but where? Could it just be my imagination? If only I could remember-_

"Ngh!"

A skull-shattering headache racked Robin's body bringing him to his knees. Robin clutched at his head nearly tearing the hair from his skin, tears of pain welling in his eyes.

After several agonizing moments the pain began to subside, letting Robin regain his senses. Breathing heavily, Robin used his desk chair as a clutch, lifting himself from the ground and plopping himself in the seat.

_Gods what was that!?_

Robin's had his fair share of headaches but nothing this bad, it felt like someone was bludgeoning his head with a club.

_Maybe it's just my subconscious telling me I think too much._

Taking several deep breaths to compose himself, Robin went back to work on planning for their confrontation with Walhart.

There was too much at stake for him to fail now, mental state be damned.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**So there ya have it! Thanks for reading, and leave any comments or suggestions if you feel like it. I thought I'd discuss my decision making on this chapter down below if you're curious. Once again I apologize for the wall of text, read at your own risk.**_

_**It's pretty much canon that Robin has two children. So that got me thinking, why couldn't it be male Morgan that was sent back in time? Would Robin's gender really play that large of a role on which Morgan gets sent to their timeline? A little food for thought. Plus there isn't enough father son action for Robin and Morgan, I think they'd have an adorable father-son relationship.**_

_**In this timeline Chrom has died, so it's only common sense that Robin would name his first born son after his best friend. However I decided it would be way to confusing for this story to keep referring to him as Chrom, as well as be a little painful for the other Shepherds, so I decided to revert to male Morgan's usual name when female Morgan is involved, Mark. **_

_**I don't think it's that big of a leap to compare Mark to his grandfather Chrom. I mean in the game male Morgan's portrait does look an awful lot like Chrom if you think about it. They have nearly the same hairstyle, albeit Morgan's is a little more unkempt, and if Morgan's face was a little more chiseled he'd be a dead ringer for Chrom. **_

_**And then the Lucina conflict in this chapter. She was finally coming to terms with her father's death, then her son Mark comes along reminding her of her "failure" and all of the other emotions she's kept bottled up, which in turn makes herself question whether or not she can protect her other loved ones. Her and Robin are very similar in that regard. It's not much of a stretch that she'd push Robin and Mark away as she comes to terms with her father's death and comes to terms with herself.**_

_**And finally Robin's nightmare, the seeds of doubt grow as his subconscious begins to toy with him. The death of Chrom and Emmeryn would always weigh heavily on him, whether it was pushed deeper down or not. His confrontation with Lucina would only push it to the front of his mind. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Next chapter we get to the confrontation with Walhart!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey all! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Altered Fates, Unbreakable. It took longer than I wanted to get this sucker out, life has been rather hectic as of late. Plus this chapter was just plain difficult to write.**_

_**I hope you're ready for some Walhart, cuz here he is! #WalhartHype**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites everyone! And as always, if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to comment!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art for my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem.**_

_**Edit: Whoops, didn't realize I didn't add the line breaks**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - Unbreakable<strong>_

Lissa stared through the spyglass, humming in disapproval.

"Well where is this so called army we've been hearing about?"

Frederick stood not too far from Lissa, holding a spyglass of his own. "No sign of them yet Grandmaster Robin."

Flavia was growing more and more agitated with each passing moment, fidgeting with her sword hilt as she paced back and forth.

"I don't like it. They could be buying time."

"Aye Sir Robin, I'm inclined to agree. They should have taken the field by now, we've been here close to an hour."

A ghost of smile flickered across Robin's face, the usual reaction when he has something planned.

"Don't worry, they'll be here. Walhart won't turn down a personal challenge."

Lissa looked away from her spyglass, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you mean Robin?"

Robin kept his gaze forward, smiling smugly as his recent plan came to mind. "I had Gaius go to the last few inns we passed, spreading rumors that the master tactician of the Ylissean League was coming to challenge the Conqueror. Man to man."

"Isn't that what we're doing already?"

"Well yes," Robin's smile grew a little broader, "but Walhart, being the man he is, won't refuse a personal challenge. His pride won't let him."

"Are you sure that's wise Sir Robin?"

"He _is_ called the Conqueror for a reason," Frederick chimed in.

Robin nodded. "If we want to finish this war quickly we need to get rid of its head, and that head is Walhart."

Flavia laughed heartily, slapping Robin on the back. "That's the Robin I know! Oh so full of himself!"

Robin had a snarky comment all ready for Flavia, but stopped as movement flickered across his field of vision.

"Flavia, Frederick, rally the troops. The gates are opening."

Frederick nodded curtly, running off to prepare their forces with Flavia in tow. The other three stayed still watching as Walhart's forces took the field.

Valm's famed cavalry, numbering in the thousands, took the field outside the gates to the city. A few feet in front of the soldiers was a singular man, decked out in red heavy armor wearing a helm with horns, riding a horse that wore similar red armor. A massive axe was strapped to his back and in his hands he held a large broadsword with a red grip, carrying it as if it were nothing but a twig.

_There he is._

Walhart scanned the surrounding plains, stopping when he spotted Robin's small group atop a hill. Spurring his horse, Walhart made his way towards them.

"Stay here you two, I'll be right back."

"Fie, are you mad!?"

"Seriously Robin, what are you thinking?"

Robin rose a hand to stop their inevitable lecturing. "Don't worry, I'm only going to talk."

The two princesses still looked concerned, but nodded regardless.

Robin trudged down the hill, meeting Walhart at the very base of it. Walhart sneered at the approaching tactician, sizing him up with his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the famed tactician of the Ylissean league."

"Well met Walhart."

"It is a pity to hear about your prince."

"Chrom was a great man, a greater one than you'll ever be."

"Yet here I am, still standing."

"Surrender Walhart," Robin grit his teeth, ignoring his last comment. "Surrender and we'll spare you and your men."

"You first tactician. Bow to me and I might spare you in my conquest."

"Over my dead body _Conqueror._"

Walhart's flared his nostrils, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. "You're a confident one aren't you! You do your country's legacy proud tactician, but humanity already has a savior. A _conqueror_ who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow."

Walhart pounded his sword on his chest piece. "You can test your convictions against mine, but I warn you, you too shall be found wanting."

"That's the difference between you and me Walhart," Robin smirked, "These just aren't just my beliefs, but the beliefs of my people. Can you say the same? Are your people happy to follow a _tyrant_?"

"Hmph. Go ahead and cast the first stone tactician, but know this: we aren't so different you and I. We are both dogs of war, doing what it takes to accomplish our goals. Talk all you want but in the end we are the same."

Walhart turned his horse, trotting back to his battlements.

"I shall see you on the battlefield tactician, I look forward to testing your mettle against mine."

* * *

><p>Robin, Say'ri, Flavia, Sumia, and Lissa stood around the table in the war tent, taking part in their final war council for the Valmese campaign.<p>

"Flavia, I want you leading our main army against Walhart's forces. Wait for them to charge before you engage on all fronts. Spearmen in front to break their charge, with the swordsmen closely behind followed up by archers and mages in the back."

"Why won't you be leading it?"

"Because when the chance arises I'll be attacking Walhart directly. As a tactician I don't particularly like to be bogged down in fights, but in this situation I'll need to."

Robin turned towards the other four. "Once his main army is drawn out, I will lead the Shepherds to assault Walhart and his honor guard directly. If we can get to Walhart as quickly as possible and take him down the rest of his army will lay down arms."

Sumia rose an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure Robin?"

"The only allegiance his men have is to Walhart himself, and that is beginning to wane after news of Excellus's treachery has spread far and wide. As I said, cut off the head and they will fall."

"Alright everyone, we take the field in an hour. Go prepare. We win here and we're one step closer to peace."

The group nodded and rose from their seats, making their way out of the tent.

"Sumia, a word?"

Robin waited until the rest left the tent till they were far out of earshot, turning to Sumia with a fixed stare.

"You will not be taking part in this battle."

"What!? Why not!?"

"Sumia: you're pregnant. I can't have anything happening to you or the baby. If it were anyone else I'd tell them the same thing."

"But Robin I'm not even that far along!"

"Doesn't matter. Pregnant is pregnant and I just can't take that chance."

"Robin please! This is the final battle, just let me take part!"

"Sumia..."

"Robin I can still fight! I will not-"

"Damn it just do as I say!"

Robin grunted in pain, collapsing into the chair next to him. The headaches were getting worse and worse with each passing day, and with the headaches came his temper.

"Okay Robin, okay. You're right... I-I'm sorry..."

"I'm s-so sorry Sumia...I didn't mean to snap like that. I...I've just been on a tight rope lately."

Sumia knelt in front of her friend, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Robin are you okay?"

The weary smile on Robin's face tugged at Sumia's heart. Coupled with the stress and lack of sleep, he looked at least twenty years older. She could tell that he wanted nothing more than to lie down and quit but wouldn't until the job was finished.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Robin, you've been so kind to me lately, so let me return the favor. Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

Helplessness and fear flickered across Robin's face as he thought about confessing, but as quickly as it had appeared it was replaced with a fake smile.

"Thank you Sumia. I may take you up on that."

Sumia sighed inwardly. She knew he wasn't going to anytime soon, and he knew she knew it. She wished he would, but Robin wasn't one to show such weakness to his friends, most likely because of the nature of his job.

Sumia gave an equally fake smile, patting Robin's shoulder. "If it helps, I'll do as you ask Robin."

"Thank you," Robin exhaled in relief, "Mark will be here with you, it's too soon for him to join us."

"Are you sure Robin? I've seen him spar, he's quite the prodigy with a sword."

"Yeah," Robin shook his head, "he's amazing with a sword, but it's a completely different thing when you use that skill to take another's life."

Sumia could vividly remember the first time she killed another man, the feeling of her lance piercing flesh, the sound of the last breath escaping their lips. She shuddered at the memory.

"Good point."

"Yes," Robin stood slowly, "I should be going, I need to prepare."

"Of course," Sumia stood as well, giving her friend a quick hug. "Stay safe Robin, keep my family safe as well."

"Of course Sumia, I promise. And thank you...for being so understanding."

Robin exited his tent wearing his grandmaster armor underneath his coat with his silver sword sheathed in its regal scabbard on his hip. Inside his coat he had his trusty Thoron tome, along with a Rexcalibur and Bolganone tome just in case.

Not too long after he left his tent, Lucina strode up to Robin matching his pace as they made their way through camp. She was wearing her new great lord armor, the Fire Emblem strapped to her wrist instead of the usual shield that the outfit called for. Robin cringed at the change but kept his mouth shut. He reasoned that it must have run in the family to use national relics as personal shields.

"Robin, do you have a moment?"

Robin nodded, keeping his eyes forward. He had a good guess on what she wanted.

Lucina kept her gaze forward as well, maintaining her usual hard demeanor.

"I want to fight alongside you in the upcoming battle."

"Of course, just as long as you follow my orders."

Lucina nodded, keeping pace with Robin.

True to her word, Lucina had kept mostly to herself during the march to the capital, rarely conversing with anyone. She'd complete her duties without a word, and on the occasions she did eat she'd take it to her tent. Robin would have chastised her for being so lackadaisical with her health but that'd only make him a hypocrite.

Lucina quickened her pace as a familiar face made its way to the duo.

"Father! Mother!"

Robin frowned as he watched Lucina walk away. He knew that she was still having trouble being in Mark's presence, but he had hoped she'd begin to grow out of it by now. She was making some progress though, her sidelong glances at Mark when she thought no one was looking were not lost on Robin.

"Mother!" Mark's expression fell watching his mother leave.

"What is it son?" Robin interjected, hoping to keep Mark from dwelling on it for too long.

"Right," Mark snapped his gaze back to his father. "I was wondering where I'll be stationed for the fight."

"You'll be staying here at camp with your grandma."

"What!?" Mark moved in front of his father blocking his path. "Father I should be out there with you! I can fight, you know I can!"

"I know son," Robin laid a hand on Mark's shoulder. "But there's a big difference between fighting and killing and I'd rather you didn't have to face that just yet."

Robin's argument fell upon deaf ears. "Damn it how am I supposed to learn if I'm sitting on the sidelines!"

"Mark-"

"Father please! I just want to help!"

Mark wasn't going to back down anytime soon, no doubt inheriting his stubborn attitude from his parents. Mark's arms were crossed, his eyes burning with fierce determination, daring Robin to test him.

Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A good tactician always knew when they were defeated.

"Fine. But you _will_ be staying in the rear with the healers. You got that?"

Mark smiled smugly. "Well of course Father!

"Hmph. Go find your great aunt and do whatever she says you hear me?"

Mark nodded, running off to find Lissa and the rest of the healers.

_This is going to be a looooong day..._

"Flavia! Shepherds! Prepare to march! We take the field in half an hour!"

* * *

><p>Robin led the group of Shepherds past the war raging behind them and towards the walls of the capital. As predicted, Walhart and his honor guard were waiting for them at the entrance to the gates, their group consisting of mostly horse riders and a few wyvern riders.<p>

Robin strode forward to address the man one final time. "Walhart! It doesn't have to end this way! Will you surrender!?"

Walhart laughed and brandished his axe. "Don't waste your time with questions you already know the answer to boy!"

"I know you believe in the strength of mankind! So did Chrom and Emmeryn! You believe that we our masters of our destinies...so do I! You can still lay down your arms Walhart! This doesn't have to be the end!"

"You forget your place BOY! I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"You're wrong Walhart. Peace may only be achieved through stoking people's hearts, not their fears!"

"That's what you think you've done boy!? Here you stand, ready to kill me, just to install your own ideals! And you talk of stoking people's hearts!" Walhart scoffed. "You shall see tactician, I will not fall so easily."

"Soldiers! Bring me that tactician's head on a pike!"

Robin sighed. "I tried Chrom..."

Robin moved in position to command his troops, unsheathing his sword.

"Alright Shepherds listen up. Lucina and I will be taking on Walhart directly, everyone else will engage the guard. Frederick, take the rest of the ground troops and take care of their knights. Cordelia, I want you, Cynthia, Cherche and Gerome to focus on their wyvern riders, Virion and Noire will provide support. Mages I want you to support the ground troops, and healers you stay in the back, providing assistance when needed."

Robin brandished his sword, raising it high above his head. "Alright Shepherds! Today we topple the Conqueror! For Ylisse! For Chrom!"

The Shepherds echoed his chant, raising their weapons high.

"Charge!"

Robin and Lucina made their way towards Walhart, cutting down the occasional foe that had the misfortune of standing in their way.

Walhart remained in his original position atop his horse, waiting for the two to show.

"It's about time you showed tactician!" Walhart bellowed.

"This ends today Walhart!"

Walhart laughed. "For one of us at least!"

Walhart drew his sword, spurring his horse towards the two. Robin held up a hand to stop Lucina from moving, flicking his coat open and pulling out his Rexcalibur tome with the other. With a quick chant, Robin threw the wind spell at his foe, dethroning him from his horse.

Walhart hit the ground with a grunt, springing to his feet before the two could reach him. Robin and Walhart exchanged blows while Lucina darted in and out, trying to land hits on the surprisingly nimble man. Robin parried one of Walhart's thrusts, landing a quick strike on one of his pauldrons, only scratching the surface of the armor. Walhart howled in rage, backhanding Lucina as she went in, knocking her away ten feet.

With Lucina out of the picture for the time being, Walhart concentrated his attack on Robin. Robin tried his best to keep up, but Walhart was just too fast and too strong, his blows raining down like lighting on the already exhausted tactician.

Walhart caught Robin's sword with his own, tearing it from his grip.

"Ngh!"

_Damn it not now!_

Robin moved to evade Walhart's next thrust as a skull-splitting headache racked his body.

Walhart's sword pierced cleanly through Robin's left shoulder. Twisting the sword in the wound for good measure, Walhart pulled the sword free, kicking Robin square in the chest sending him flying.

"Robin!"

Lucina charged Walhart's backside, swinging Falchion at his back. This time Falchion was able to tear through Walhart's thick armor, leaving a large gash in its wake. Walhart roared in a mixture of pain and anger, bringing his leg around and hitting Lucina's left side, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"I'm impressed girl," Walhart hissed as he stalked towards Lucina's sputtering form. "Not many have landed a clean hit on me."

Walhart grabbed Lucina by the throat, lifting her high above his head. Lucina gasped for air, her legs kicking futilely at Walhart's chest. Walhart rose his sword level with her heart.

"Let her go!"

Robin stumbled to his feat, doing his best to fight through the pain as he grasped for one of his tomes.

Walhart drew his sword back, preparing to thrust.

"Be proud in your final-"

Lucina swung her waist forward, wrapping one leg around Walhart's arm to steady herself, using her other to kick his unprotected face. Walhart bellowed in pain, letting go of Lucina and bringing his hands to his broken nose.

Lucina fell to the ground with a thud, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she gasped greedily for air.

With Walhart distracted, Robin blasted him with a Rexcalibur spell, throwing him to the ground forcefully.

Robin limped towards Lucina, offering her his good hand to help her up.

"Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine," Lucina lied. The pain that shot through her chest every time she drew breath was a good indicator she had broken a few ribs. "You should go find a healer, you're clearly in no shape to fight."

"No."

"Robin please-"

"Lucina, I'm fine. I can still wield a tome. Now come, we're not finished yet."

Lucina met Robin's gaze for several moments before nodding slowly.

"If you say so. Just let me do most of the fighting."

Walhart picked himself up from the ground, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck.

"I'm impressed Ylisseans, this is the best fight I've had in a while!"

Robin pulled his Thoron from his coat, opening it to the correct page.

"And it will be your last Conqueror."

* * *

><p>Mark paced anxiously back and forth. He loathed sitting around doing nothing while his father and mother were risking their necks to stop a war.<p>

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Mark would you just relax? They're fine!"

"How can you be so sure? That guy was huge!"

"Just have a little trust!"

Mark huffed, continuing his anxious pacing.

"Fine be that way," Lissa dug into her dress, pulling out a spy glass and tossing it to him. "See for yourself."

Mark accepted it gratefully, shoving it at his eye to scan the battlefield. The Shepherds were cleaning house, clearly outmatching Walhart's honor guard. Some of them seemed to have minor injuries, but nothing too serious to retreat to the healers. Mark swiveled back and forth until he spotted his mother and father.

His mother was being held in the air by Walhart, a sword poised over her chest. His father was struggling to stand, desperately trying to stop Walhart.

"Oh gods!" Mark threw the spyglass back to Lissa, turning and sprinting towards his mother and father.

"Mark wait!"

But it was no use, Mark was already long gone by the time Lissa yelled.

Lissa sighed in exasperation, kicking at the ground. "Just as headstrong as Chrom and Lucina..."

* * *

><p>Lucina spun around Walhart's overhead strike, knocking his sword away with hers. Lucina jumped to safety as Walhart swung an armored fist at her face, leaving him open to Robin's Thoron.<p>

Walhart dropped to the ground to avoid the spell, sweeping his leg out to topple the oncoming Lucina. With a grunt she fell to the ground, banging the back of her head on a rock.

Disorientated, Lucina tried to climb back on her feet, only to fall to her knees as a wave of nausea washed over her.

Robin shot another barrage of Thoron spells at Walhart, him dodging each one. Dropping his sword, Walhart grabbed the axe strapped to his back, and with one quick motion he flung the axe at the still disorientated Lucina.

"NO!"

Robin charged another Thoron spell, only to fall to one knee as the blood loss from his wound took its toll.

_I'm so sorry Lucina, Mark...Chrom_

"Mother!"

Mark appeared from nowhere, jumping in front of Lucina, gracefully knocking aside the oncoming axe.

Lucina's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise. "Mark what are you doing!? Get out of here!"

"No! I'll protect you Mother!"

Walhart rose an eyebrow at his new challenger. "Mother?" Walking to his fallen axe, Walhart retrieved it and lifted it to his shoulder. "No matter. You too shall fall to the might of the Conqueror!"

"Mark stay back!"

He ignored his mother's plea as he charged Walhart. Walhart lashed out horizontally, only to whiff air as Mark jumped clear over him.

Mark swung downwards as he flew through the air, cutting into Walhart's right pauldron and into his shoulder. Mark landed on both feet behind him, immediately thrusting his blade through the same shoulder he had hit.

The blade punched clear through Walhart's armor, piercing his arm. Walhart howled in pain as the blade was pulled from his shoulder, falling to one knee.

Mark steadied his sword next to Walhart's head, readying himself to deal the final blow.

But he hesitated and that was all Walhart needed.

Spinning around, Walhart punched Mark in the gut, stealing the air from his lungs. With his other hand, he brought his fist down on Mark's skull, knocking him to the ground.

Walhart grabbed Mark by his hair, raising him off the ground. "I'll admit boy, you proved to be quite the challenge. No one has ever bested me, and if you weren't a coward you might just have done it."

Walhart rose his axe over Mark's next, poised to slit his throat. "Die with pride."

"Stay away from him you son of a bitch!"

Lucina charged Walhart from behind, stabbing her Falchion clean through his unprotected knee. Walhart screamed in agony, dropping Mark and falling to the ground on all fours. With one vicious slash, Lucina decapitated the Conqueror, his head falling to the dirt floor.

Mark picked himself off the ground, dusting off the dirt on his pants. "Thanks for the save-"

"MARK! I thought I told you to leave!

Mark grit his teeth, anger filling his eyes. "I don't care what you think Mother! I will _not_ sit around and watch you or Father taken from me! Not now, not ever!"

Lucina's features softened. "Mark...I-"

Mark cut her off, storming away from her. "We should check on Father."

Lucina's expression fell but nodded regardless. The two made their way over to Robin's slumped form, breaking into a full out run when he fell face first to the ground.

"Father!"

Lucina got to him first, turning him on his back. His wound had gotten more aggravated during the fight with Walhart, blood oozing from it and staining his coat and tunic as it spread. His skin was pale from the blood loss, and his eyes were fluttering as he tried to stay conscious.

"Mark! Get Lissa or Maribelle! Now!"

Mark didn't move. The color had left his face as he stared at his unconscious father, hands shaking as he reached out to him.

"Mark!"

Mark snapped out of it retracting his hands. Running as fast as he could, he went to go find his great aunt.

Lucina took a hold of her cape, ripping it forcefully from her back. Robin whimpered as Lucina tied it tightly over his wound, stopping the blood flow. Supporting his head with her hand, Lucina slowly poured the contents of a vulnerary down his throat, pinching his nose and pushing on his jaw to make him swallow everything.

"Robin!" Lucina pulled Robin into his lap, slapping his cheek a few times. "Come on Robin wake up! Please! You can't die on me!"

"What happened!?"

Lucina shot her head up at Lissa and Mark as they made their way towards the two.

"He got a flesh wound during out fight with Walhart. I-I told him to back off but he wouldn't! H-he must have overexerted himself..."

Lissa knelt beside Robin and Lucina, ripping the binding off of his shoulder and tearing his shirt open. Bringing her staff over the wound, green light emitted from it as she began to channel the healing magic, his wound slowly coming to a close. Robin grunted in pain as the healing magic did its job, wriggling in Lucina's hold. Eventually the wound closed, leaving nothing but a deep scar in its place.

Lissa finished, falling back on her rear as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "He's lost a lot of blood but I think he'll be alright, he just needs to rest. It's a good thing you got to him when you did."

Lucina exhaled in relief "Thank you Aunt Lissa."

Lissa giggled, waving a hand at her niece. "Don't mention it. Just do me a favor and work on that stubborn nature that seems to run in our family, kay?"

Lucina nodded distractedly, gently running her fingers through Robin's white hair.

Mark plopped down next to his parents, using his coat to wipe the sweat from his face. "Great Aunt do you know what happened to Walhart's forces?"

"Ugh, just Aunt is fine," Lissa rolled her eyes, "anyways it turns out Robin was completely right. When word that Walhart had fallen, his troops panicked and spread, but they didn't get very far."

Lucina looked up from Robin, her interest piqued. "What do you mean?"

"Well apparently the dynasts from the south decided to join our cause, cutting off the escaping troops. They all laid down their arms! Isn't that great!?"

"Wow...I can scarcely believe it..."

"Well believe it sweetie," Lissa winked, "We've won!"

"But before any celebrating happens," Lissa said as she stood, "we should really get Robin to a bed."

"Right."

Lucina moved to pick up Robin bridal style, but nearly fell on top of him as pain lanced through her chest.

"Wait were you hurt too!?"

"No I'm fine-"

"She took a really bad kick to the ribs," Mark butted in, "and a pretty bad knock on the head."

"Lucina!" Lissa glared at her niece, hands on her hips. "You march your butt right to the healing tent young lady and by Naga if I don't see you lying down when I get there you're going to have a lot more to worry about than some broken ribs!"

Lucina cringed, nodding solemnly. She did not want to get on her Aunt's bad side. Whenever Lissa was angry with someone she wasn't afraid to show it, especially with diabolical pranks involving toads.

"And Mark! You go with her and make sure she does it!"

"Uh Aunt Lissa maybe I should just stay-"

"Mark!"

"Yes ma'am," Mark gulped.

"That's what I thought. And send Cordelia to come get your father. Now go! Chop chop!"

Mark scampered up, running to catch up with his slow moving mother. The two walked in silence to camp, Mark worriedly glancing over at his mother every other second.

"Why don't let me help you walk?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yes I'm-Ngh!" Lucina winced as she stumbled, grasping at her side.

Mark rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Grabbing his mother's arm, he slung it gingerly over his shoulders, supporting her weight as they walked the rest of the way to camp.

Even though his father and mother were seriously injured, Mark couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. This was the closest he had been to his mother yet, even if he felt guilty about it due to the circumstances.

The two staggered into camp, making their way to the healing tent. Leading her into the tent, Mark gently laid his mother down on the cot. The two remained in an awkward silence, eyes darting everywhere but each other.

Mark coughed into his hand. "Well I'll leave you to it then."

He made his way to the entrance of the tent, stopping when he heard Lucina mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?"

Lucina slowly sat up in her bed, turning her head towards Mark with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you...Chrom."

Mark blinked several times, eyes widening at the use of his real name. Slowly but surely, a wide grin spread across his face.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>"So tell me Lord Chrom," Robin said mockingly, swirling his wine in his glass. "What's it like to finally be married?"<em>

_Chrom rolled his eyes, resting his hands on the railings of the palace balcony. "You know you don't have to say it like that every time."_

_"Say it like what?"_

_Chrom sighed. "Robin..."_

_"Your Lordliness Chrom I swear I have no idea what you're-"_

_Chrom reached over and swatted the back of Robin's head, causing him to spill his drink over the edge. _

_"My fine wine!"_

_"Hmph. Serves you right ass."_

_The two glared at each other for several moments. The first to break was Robin, covering his mouth as he tried his best not to snort. Chrom turned away, masking his laugh with a few shaky coughs. Eventually the two broke out in a fit of drunken giggles, grasping at their sides. _

_"Okay mocking titles aside," Robin said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "seriously, as your former best man, does it feel any different to be married?"_

_Chrom rested his back to the railing, crossing his arms and shrugging. "Meh."_

_"Meh? That's it? You married the love of your life and all you can say is meh?"_

_"Robin please. I've always loved, and will always love Sumia, nothing will change that. The only difference is that now it's official."_

_Robin rose an eyebrow. "That's oddly poetic Chrom. Color me impressed."_

_"I'm actually a fantastic poet Robin," Chrom turned to Robin, completely serious. "I just choose to keep that part of my life secret."_

_The two stayed like that for several moments, Chrom's expression not changing for a second._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Chrom are you-" _

_Chrom doubled over laughing, slapping at his knees._

_"Oh gods I totally had you going!"_

_"You did not!"_

_"Oh I so did! I can't wait to tell the Shepherds about how their pigheaded captain was able to pull one over on their genius tactician!" _

_Robin started laughing himself, punching Chrom's shoulder. "Yeah and maybe I should be the Exalt and you can be my smartass court jester."_

_"Deal!"_

_"Damn it Chrom it was a joke! A JOKE!"_

Robin came to, smiling slightly as he awoke from his dream. It had been too long since he had thought back to his best friend, let alone relive the memory in a dream.

"Hey! You're up!"

Robin turned his head slowly, seeing Lissa sitting in the chair beside him. Lissa passed him a glass of water, which he gulped down greedily. His thirst quenched, he turned back to the sprightly princess.

"What happened?"

"YOU," Lissa reached over, flicking him across the nose. "Decided to go and play tough guy! With a flesh wound no less! Big surprise, they bleed a lot!"

Robin looked away sheepishly, biting his lip. "Right...I'm sorry Lissa."

"Don't apologize to me! I mean you should...but you scared Mark and Lucina half to death! After all they've been put through you'd just go and be so careless?"

Robin hung his head, cursing under his breath.

"And it's not just them either! How do you think the rest of us would react if you died? Damn it Robin you're not just our tactician, you're our friend!"

Lissa's face softened as she sat on the bed next to Robin, gently grabbing onto his shoulder. "I...I know you've been skipping on meals, I noticed how thin you looked when I treated you. The bags under your eyes too...Robin please take better care of yourself."

Robin sighed. She was right. Hell Sumia would've told him the same thing if he had actually talked to her about it. If he had just gotten some treatment for his headaches he never would have received that injury against Walhart. If he never got that injury, Lucina or Mark wouldn't have nearly died. If he had only let others help him with his burdens.

Robin's life was filled with 'what ifs' and 'if onlys.'

Robin reached out and grabbed Lissa's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Lissa?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you...do you have anything that would stave off headaches? Or nightmares?"

Lissa smiled gently. "Of course I do Robin. They're herbs actually, I can brew them both into a tea if you'd like."

"That would be splendid, thank you Lissa."

Lissa nodded and stood up making her way to the entrance.

"And Lissa?"

"Yes?"

"...thank you."

Lissa smiled brightly, giving Robin a playful wink before leaving the tent to go fetch the tea.

No sooner had Lissa left than Mark had entered, bursting through the tent flaps.

"Hey you're up!"

"Hey Mark," Robin smiled at his son, "It's a good thing you stopped by, I was actually hoping to talk with you." Robin scooted over to make some room, patting at the bed for Mark to come join him. Mark obliged, sitting down slowly as he eyed his father.

"Look I know you told me not to-"

"Actually, I wanted to thank you, and apologize for ever doubting you."

"Huh? Really?"

"Is it really that surprising? Robin chuckled, "son, you were amazing out there today. You saved our lives and single handily took on Walhart. If you hadn't shown up when you did Naga knows what would have happened."

Mark blushed and looked away sheepishly. " I couldn't even finish him off...I panicked and hesitated. If Mother didn't come when she did I'd be dead..."

"So what? Mark you're only human. If you hadn't hesitated and struck Walhart down without even a second thought then that'd be some cause for concern," Robin reached up and tousled his hair. "I'm proud of you Mark."

"Thanks Dad," Mark smiled brightly, "I'm just glad you and Mother are okay."

Lissa reentered the tent, carrying a steaming mug in her hand.

"Alright Robin I got the stuff you asked for, but I warn you, this stuff tastes like sweaty feet."

Lissa stopped midway to his bed noticing Mark's presence.

"Oh! I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"It's fine," Robin replied, reaching for the tea. "Thanks again."

Mark eyed the concoction curiously, his nose wiggling at the putrid smell.

"You're uh...you're really going to drink that?"

"I have to."

Robin said a quick prayer to the powers that be, and pinched his own nose shut downing the whole thing in one gulp. He coughed violently, willing himself to hold down his bile.

"Gods! You couldn't have put honey in this or something!?"

Lissa rubbed her chin in mock thought but her devious smile gave her away. "Well I guess I could have now that you mention it."

"Alright, I deserve that," Robin rolled his eyes, "now do me a favor and tell me what's going on with the campaign? Please?"

"As you know Walhart is dead," Mark answered, "and his main force surrendered when the southern dynasts showed up."

"Southern dynasts?"

"Yep, I guess they decided to join the winning side," Lissa added, "now all that's left is taking the capital and finishing off Walhart's lackeys!"

"I can't believe it..." Robin muttered under his breath, "how long have I been out?"

"About three hours," Lissa replied, checking her time piece.

Robin swore. Sitting up, he swept his legs over the side of the bed planting them on the floor.

"Oh no you don't mister," Lissa pouted, pushing Robin back into bed

"I've been out far too long," Robin protested weakly, doing his best to slap away Lissa's hand. "We need to strike while the iron is hot!"

"You're not in any shape to fight Dad. And no offense, but you were really getting your ass kicked out there and that was before you got stabbed."

"Seriously Robin, listen to your son, let Flavia and her troops finish it."

"I don't know-"

"Robin! Did you already forget what we talked about?"

Robin reclined onto the bed, sighing in defeat. "No of course not...you're right. I'll stay here."

Mark watched the two curiously. "Talked about what?"

Robin rested his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "You're great aunt had to remind me that there are more important things than winning a war."

"Darn right I did! Now you need to go and let your father rest, he took a real beating today."

Robin's sleep was interrupted when he heard the sounds of the tent flaps opening. Lucina entered the tent, walking stiffly over to Robin's bed side.

"Lucina are you alright?" Robin asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Of course-"

"ACTUALLY," Lissa interjected from her corner of the tent, where she was picking the dirt from her nails. "She broke a few ribs and has a mild concussion. I treated her for both but she's probably still a little sore."

"Lucina-"

"Anyways," Lucina deflected, "I was hoping I could talk to you Robin."

"Of course. Lissa would you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Lissa walked to the entrance to the tent, turning around and pointing an accusing finger at the both of them. "If EITHER of you get so much as a paper cut and you don't tell me there'll be hell to pay! Hell. To. Pay. Do you hear me!?"

The two gulped. "Yes ma'am."

Lissa huffed and stomped out of the tent.

Robin shivered and turned his attention back to the cerulean princess. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lucina shifted her feet uncomfortably, looking at the ground. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Robin rose an eyebrow, "what for?"

"When...when you passed out today, I-I couldn't help but remember what happened to my father, I-I was so afraid we were going to lose you too...then I got to thinking and realized that the last words I would have ever said to you would have been me telling you to leave me alone! After everything you've done for me and my family, I just brushed you off so that I could have time to my thoughts!"

Lucina sank into the chair behind her, burying her face into her hands. "Who does that?"

"You've done nothing wrong Lucina, if anything I should be the one apologizing."

"Why would you of all people have anything to apologize for?"

Robin rose from his bed and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "I put you and Mark through so damn much from just being an idiot. I could have done so many things differently today, but I didn't. I had this stupid notion in my head that I shouldn't burden my loved ones with my personal problems and look where that got me. Face down in the dirt while I bled out."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should have just followed your father's example on running things. He had damn near everyone helping him when he truly needed it, and that trust was never misplaced. Your father was a proud man, but he always knew when to ask a friend for help. That's something I need to learn."

"That's why I'm apologizing Lucina," Robin finished, "I just...just-"

"Dang Father, you should really give speeches more often! That was really something!"

Mark walked over to his parents, sitting down on the bed next to father.

"I accept your apology by the way, even if you didn't really say it to me directly," Mark reached out and patted his father on the head. "It's the thought that counts."

Robin leaned back onto the bed, crossing his arms in mock anger at his son. "Where did this snarky attitude come from young man? I don't recall being such a smartass in _my_ youth."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Well it is a fifty percent chance it came from _you_ Dad, and I don't particularly remember Mother having that much of a sarcastic streak."

Lucina stood from her chair, taking the mention of "mother" as her cue to leave. "I should really be going, Flavia will probably need my help. I'll see you later Robin, Mark."

Mark slumped his shoulders and sighed sadly, idly kicking at the ground.

"Lucina, wait."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Robin smiled slightly seeing his son's shoulders perk up a little. "I doubt one person will make that much of difference anyways. Plus when was the last time you've eaten?"

"I..I don't know..." Lucina eyed the two hesitantly.

"Come on Lucy, when's the next time we'll have a chance to relax?"

Robin motioned his head discreetly towards Mark.

Lucina shifted her gaze towards Mark, noticing his slumped shoulders and hung head. Even though he was trying to appear indifferent on the matter, she could tell he was eying her hopefully underneath his bangs.

Lucina knew better than anyone what it was like to be parentless, and here she was, ready to inflict that pain on Mark even though both of his parents were alive and standing right in front of him.

Lucina's features softened. Making up her mind, she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"I suppose you're right Robin. Dinner does sound lovely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**Nothing like leaving off on a positive note. Cut ties begin to reform as things get more dire and lives are threatened. It's so much easier to make the most of every moment when you realize that it could very well be your last. **_

_**Plus there's nothing that says "reevaluate your relationships" like almost losing the people you love, or hell almost dying yourself. It's a gruesome realization to think that whenever you have an argument with someone that it could very well be the last thing you say to them, as unlikely as it may seem. No one wants their last words to be around an argument. **_

_**I loved writing Walhart, I always liked him more than Gangrel anyways. Gangrel was just the cliché insane villain that wanted revenge above all else. Walhart is a lot more interesting in his goals. He wants nothing more than to unite the world under one banner, doing whatever he can to fulfill his goals. Hell if he never set foot on Ylissean soil, there's no doubt that he would have united Valm as one nation, buying his time to take Ylisse/Plegia/Ferox as well. **_

_**Then there's the fact that his main goal is so similar to Chrom and Robin's, yet so radically different, that makes him so much more intriguing. He's like the other side of the coin, the yin to their yang.**_

_**I was beginning to get some Chrom-withdraw, so I decided to throw in a Chrom/Robin moment. I love the Chrom/Robin bromance and obviously it'd be something that is lacking in this fic. Hopefully, if the opportunity presents itself, I'll throw in some other Chrom/Robin flashbacks...but will they all be flashbacks? Who knows?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Altered Fates, In Your Heart Shall Burn. I actually got this chapter's name for Dragon Age: Inquisition. I thought it was an awesome name for a chapter, especially this one, and plus that chapter in the game is fucking awesome. **_

_**Sorry that this update took so long. A family member recently had a cardiac event and he's been in the hospital for the past few weeks, so a lot of my time has been spent at the hospital. Everything looks good now though and he should be out soon thankfully. So expect updates to come quicker, unless college decides to destroy me.**_

_**On a side note, did anyone else see the teaser trailer for the new Fire Emblem!? I'm so hyped right now. I can't wait. Could it be the fabled dancer lord!?**_

_**Without further ado, here is the fifth chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art for my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5- In Your Heart Shall Burn<strong>_

Robin stood on the deck of the Ylissean warship, resting his hands on the railing. He watched the moon reflect off the clear blue sea, the waves lapping against the hull of the boat. He always loved the open sea, the rocking of the boat against the waves was always able to calm the tactician's mind. Maybe it had something to do with being rocked to sleep as a baby, who knows. Robin only wished he could remember a time where he had been at sea for a reason other than war.

The past few weeks had seen its fair share of activity with the end of the war. With Walhart's demise, the Valm Imperial Army surrendered, officially ending all conflicts. Say'ri had decided to stay behind to accept her role as the Chon'sin Queen, as well as help the other Valmese countries with their rebuilding efforts. However she did promise the Shepherds that if they ever needed her they had only to ask.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to the deck swing open.

"You called for me Lord Robin?"

Robin turned to face Frederick, rolling his eyes at his title. "It's just Robin to you Frederick, we've known each other for years."

"While that may be true, you're the sole general of the Ylissean Army, it is only proper that I address you as such."

"Alright Frederick," Robin leaned against the boat's railing. "I have a task for you once we return to Ylisstol."

"Yes?"

"I need you to search for the final gem stone. I've been reading up on the Awakening ritual, and if we're going to perform it we need Sable."

"Consider it done Lord Robin," Frederick paused in thought. "But who will perform the ritual without Chrom? Lady Lucina?"

"Most definitely," Robin nodded, "She's a direct descendant to Chrom, and as far as we know Cynthia can't wield Falchion."

"What about Owain?"

"He'd be my second and hopefully final option. I've only refrained from testing him because if Falchion does reject him, his psyche will take a serious beating. He'll probably take it as a personal slight to his character that he couldn't wield a fabled weapon. If the time comes that we need another Falchion wielder, he'll be the first I call on."

"Makes sense," Frederick rubbed his chin in thought. "But what about Mark? Naga's bloodline runs through him as well."

Robin cringed, turning his head away. "No, he won't work...you know why..."

Frederick features softened. Originally, he had questioned Robin's lineage at every turn, especially with the suspicious mark he had on his hand. But over time he had come to trust the tactician. Time and time again he had bested even the unlikeliest of odds, beating each enemy without a single casualty from the Shepherds. While it went against the very nature of his soul, he wouldn't hold it against Robin or his son for the Marks of Grima they bore. Questionable pasts aside, Frederick trusted Robin with his life, and in extension, he would trust Mark.

Frederick rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "So where will you have me go Lord Robin?"

Robin smiled gratefully, thankful for the change in topic. "As you know Plegia received Sable during the Schism, so head there first."

Frederick eyed Robin cautiously. While he didn't like the idea of negotiating with the Plegians, especially after recent events, he wouldn't disobey his orders.

"And if it is there?"

Robin's eyes glinted in the moon light as he stared back out across the water.

"Then we'll go and take it."

* * *

><p>Despite the situation, Robin was glad to return home. Even though he's only called Ylisstol home for a few years now, he had grown very fond of the city. The city was simply <em>alive.<em> The people were always in the street doing one thing or another, festivals and parades were held every other week, and the Ylisstol marketplace sold goods from around the world. To put it best, Ylisstol was a little slice of everything, and as a man who had no place to call home, it was perfect.

Other than the conversation Robin had with Frederick, the boat trip back to Ylisse proved to be rather uneventful.

Robin's nightmares and headaches had diminished greatly, but no matter what Lissa gave him they would still occasionally rear their ugly head. Lucina finally began opening up to Mark after their fight with Walhart, much to Mark's delight. She even offered to spar with him. Lucina still remained a little stiff to Mark's rather carefree nature, but progress is progress.

Gaius had nearly lost a few fingers trying to find any candy to steal, Cynthia had nearly burnt down the ship trying to create a new "flashy" entrance, and Henry reanimated a dead bird. Pretty normal stuff for everyone.

Robin and Frederick walked off the boat side by side, discussing the finer details of Frederick's mission.

"I don't want you arousing any suspicion, so take only a few of the Shepherds with you. I do not care which, but no more than three."

"I shall take Lon'qu, Gaius and Henry then."

Robin rose an eyebrow at that. Gaius and Henry were the last people he thought he'd choose.

"Really? Gaius and Henry? Not Cordelia and Severa?"

Frederick chuckled, an odd sound coming from the man, and shook his head.

"They make the most sense. Lon'qu and Gaius are the best trackers, as well as the best scouts, and Henry has good knowledge of Plegia."

"Even if his sense of humor leaves something to be desired..." Frederick added softly.

"I'm impressed Frederick. I couldn't have said it any better myself."

"Thank you sir," Frederick nodded. "And when I find Sable's location?"

"Return immediately. Then we'll plan for the next-"

"Lord Robin! Lord Robin! Thank Naga you're here!"

The two were interrupted by a frantic Ylissean soldier. Robin instantly recognized him as one of the men that were sent ahead on the ship that carried Chrom's body, but for the life of him couldn't remember his name.

"Catch your breath soldier. Then state your name, rank and what the problem is."

The man nodded gratefully, doubled over as he sucked air in. Finally recovering, the man straightened bringing his hand up in a salute.

"Captain Imrahil sir, in charge of the vessel that carried Exalt Chrom back to Ylisse."

"At ease Captain. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Exalt Chrom sir! His body is missing!"

"..."

"..."

Robin and Frederick froze, doing their best to comprehend what the man was saying. Robin quickly recovered, glaring at the man with thinly veiled anger.

"What do you _fucking _mean his body is missing!?"

"I-I don't know sir. We had guards stationed hourly and checked the coffin every half hour. He-he just disappeared!"

Robin gripped the man by the collar, nearly lifting him off the ground. "Dead bodies just don't disappear you idiot!" Robin threw the man to the ground, waving his hands in exasperation. "Gods!"

"..."

Robin rubbed his temples slowly.

"You," Robin pointed to the downed man without looking. "Get me the ship manifest, and bring every one of the crew members to the palace. If you're not back in an hour I will have your head do you hear me?"

The man nodded nervously, full out sprinting to do as he was commanded.

"Frederick, the trip for Sable will have to wait, this is way more important. Once he brings the men to the palace we'll detain them until we're done searching their homes. Then we'll question them personally. I want you to round up the royal family and have them meet me in the palace, I'll break the news to them. We'll have to postpone the funeral until we can recover his body."

Frederick nodded slowly, his eyes far still far off.

Robin quickened his pace towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Robin and the rest of the royal family stood in the palace throne room, discussing the troubling news regarding Chrom's disappearance.<p>

"So...his body is just...gone?"

"Yes... I'm sorry Lissa, everyone," Robin tilted his head down. "I should have went back with him. He would have done the same for me."

"You had no way of knowing," Sumia laid a hand on Robin's shoulder, her other hand rubbing her lump of a belly nervously.

"I can't believe it," Cynthia whispered, clenching the hem of her skirt. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It does not matter," Lucina frowned, gripping the hilt of Falchion. "Whoever it is, they will pay dearly for their crimes."

"I'd still like to kick their asses."

"I know, I know" Robin nodded. "The men assigned to guarding Chrom are being gathered now. Once we question them we'll search their homes for any evidence."

"But why? Haven't we suffered enough already?" Lissa collapsed into a nearby chair burying her face into her hands.

She was right, they had gone through so much already, this was just pouring salt in the wounds. Robin just didn't understand why someone would take Chrom's body after he was already dead. What purpose did it serve other than emotional trauma?

This is why Robin didn't put much stock into fate. If it was preordained that Chrom would die and his body be stolen then he wanted nothing to do with it.

Robin clenched his teeth. "I will bring your brother home."

Rising to full height, he looked around, meeting the others' sullen faces. "I will bring Chrom home. I know I've made a lot of promises lately, but I won't have this happen to him. He deserves so much more than this."

"I'll help too Father," Mark stepped forward, pounding a fist to his chest. "I won't let my grandfather's legacy be sullied."

"Aye! Someone as legendary as Uncle Chrom shall not be dishonored in such a manner!"

Robin smiled proudly at Mark and Owain. They certainly had Chrom's blood running through them.

Their conversation was interuppted when the doors to the palace room burst open, and Frederick and the captain strode into the chamber.

"Sir Robin, the men assigned to Chrom's ship have been detained. However I have some interesting news."

Robin walked towards the two, addressing them both.

"What is it?"

"One of the men are missing, there was no answer when we went to his residence. I thought you would like to be the one that searched his home."

"Yes I would, thank you for that Frederick."

The captain waited until the two were finished, then lowered himself to one knee. "Sir Robin, Princess Lissa, Queen Sumia. I have failed Ylisse and I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

Robin rose an eyebrow at the man. While he was planning on administering punishment to those who let up on their duties of guarding Chrom, he hadn't exactly expected one of them to be so forthcoming about it.

The two women looked to Robin pleadingly, clearly never having to have handled such a situation. Robin sighed internally and examined him closely. While he was a good soldier, a perfect track record in all regards, such a failure on his part was too much to let slide. In a case such as this, even execution wasn't out of the question. But Robin respected a man who knew how to accept the consequences of their actions.

"Captain Imrahil. You are hereby relieved of duty. You're a great captain, but this is just too much to ignore. Pack up your belongings and leave the castle immediately. You are dismissed."

The captain rose and gave one final salute. "I understand sir. Thank you for your mercy."

With that matter settled, Robin turned to the rest of his companions. "Frederick, you go and ask the rest of the crew members for a description of the missing man. Once you have it, go and search for him."

"And you sir?"

"I will search his home. Hopefully he left something behind that would give us any clue on the whereabouts of Chrom, if he was in fact the one that did it."

Lucina and Cynthia shared a look between sisters, both stepping forward.

"Robin take me with you. I need to know where my father is."

"Yeah me too!" Cynthia piped up. "I wanna help bring Dad home!"

"Alright," Robin nodded. "Sumia, Lissa, you two stay here and make sure no one knows what has happened. It'd be best if the public doesn't know what's transpired just yet."

"Wait, what about me Father?" Mark tilted his head. "What am I gonna do?"

"Stay here with your grandmother and great aunt and help them in any way they can. No doubt they'll need it."

Mark gave an over exaggerated salute. "Can do!"

* * *

><p>Robin, Lucina and Cynthia walked up to the missing man's home. By all means it was a very nice house. It was rustic, but elegant in its own way. It was a brick house with two windows in the front and a white fence surrounding his yard. The grass in the front of the home had long overgrown, and some weeds were beginning to grow.<p>

Robin held up a hand to stop the princesses, and strode up to the front of the door. Taking a few deep breaths to ready himself, Robin lifted his leg and kicked in the door. With a loud crash, the door caved in and gave them passage into the house.

"Alright let's go."

The three entered the home, only to stop as soon as they began.

Cynthia looked around skeptically, placing her hands on her hips.

"There's no furniture?"

The main room was completely barren, not any belongings or furniture in sight. If Robin hadn't known any better he'd guess that no one lived here.

"He must have known he wouldn't be sticking around," Robin replied, glancing around.

Lucina and Cynthia nodded, heading through two different door ways of the living room. Robin head up the stairs, hoping to find the man's bedroom. Reaching the top he looked around.

Nothing. Not even a painting up on the wall.

"There's no signs of anyone living here!" Lucina's voice echoed throughout the house. "Is Frederick sure this is the place?"

"Frederick isn't wrong often!"

Robin headed towards the first door he saw and pushed it open. Empty.

Robin moved to enter the next room, but it was locked.

"That's...interesting." Robin mumbled, rubbing his chin. "I've kicked in one too many doors in today though."

Pulling out a basic fire tome, Robin casted a very weak version of the spell, holding it above the door knob. Soon enough the metal of the knob melted, leaving an empty hole in its place. With a gentle push, Robin entered the room.

To his surprise, it was a very ordinary room, unlike the rest of the house. A bed was pushed up against the wall, and a desk was sitting in front of the bed room window. The desk itself was completely blank, not even a paper sitting atop it. Two bookshelves lined the opposite wall, stacked to the brim with books.

Robin walked up to the desk, checking each of its compartments. As he expected, it was empty.

Turning to his left, he examined the two large bookshelves, each easily containing a hundred books.

_I guess he didn't have time to take his book collection._

Robin pulled a book out of the closest shelf and examined it.

_A History of Elibe: The Nergal Conflict._

"Well at least he's got good taste." Robin mumbled to himself.

He began to put the book back, stopping when he noticed red marking on the wall where the book had covered.

_Interesting..._

Robin removed the next book in line, revealing more of the red markings. Pulling out a basic wind tome, he blew the shelf over, revealing the wall behind it. Robin dropped his tome on the floor, his eyes widening.

"Oh Naga..."

Decorated on the wall was a giant depiction of the Mark of Grima, painted in a bright red, it's six eyes staring right back at Robin.

They almost seemed to be watching him. Judging him. He shivered at its gaze, taking a few shaky steps away from the wall. Tripping over a discarded book, Robin fell on his rear, still paralyzed at the sight of Grima's six eyes. He wasn't afraid of the mark itself, but of what it meant and why it felt so familiar to him.

Lucina and Cynthia barreled into the room, kneeling in front of Robin.

"Robin are you alright!? We heard a crash!"

"Robbie are you okay!?"

Robin didn't respond, not moving his gaze from the Mark of Grima that was staring back at him. Following his eyes, the two princesses turned, noticing the markings for the first time.

"Oh no..." The blood drained from Cynthia's face, covering her mouth with a hand.

Lucina stepped forward and away from Robin, running a finger across the mark leaving a red splotch on her finger. Rubbing it between her forefinger and her thumb she brought it up to her nose to smell.

"It's definitely not blood."

"Well that's good," Cynthia sighed in relief, running a hand through her hair. "What do you think of it Robbie?"

Robin still didn't respond. His gaze hadn't left the Mark of Grima. Robin could _feel _the eyes watching him. Why were they so familiar?

His eyes glazed over as he stared off into space, his mouth open slightly. Concerned, Cynthia moved in front of Robin, laying both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Robin?"

"Huh? Uh...what?"

Cynthia furrowed her brow. "Are you alright?"

Robin shook the cobwebs from his head and rose from the ground. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked a little rattled."

Lucina turned her attention away from the mark and back towards the two. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course! I was just thinking is all." Robin blurted out before Cynthia could get a word in edge wise.

Now she _knew_ something was up, Robin's reaction was proof enough.

Cynthia watched Robin closely as he walked up to where Lucina was standing, outstretching his own hand to feel the markings. Robin flinched slightly, feeling a slight shock reverberate through his system. If Cynthia hadn't been watching she might not have noticed. But she was, and she did.

"The man was clearly Grimleal. Tied with the fact that he is currently missing and that Chrom is nowhere to be found, we have our suspect."

"I agree," Lucina nodded slowly, "Hopefully Frederick will have news."

Robin walked up to Lucina, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find your father, I promise."

Lucina smiled somberly, giving Robin's hand a soft squeeze. She then turned and exited the room, leaving just Robin and Cynthia.

Cynthia crossed her arms over her chest, eying Robin curiously.

"I know Lucy might not have noticed your reaction but I sure did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Cynthia rolled her eyes.

With Robin saying nothing else on the matter, the two left the building where Lucina was waiting patiently. She rose a questioning eyebrow at the two, but let it slide when neither showed any sign of something important happening. The three made their way back to the palace to wait for Frederick to return with news.

Robin excused himself to his room to think. After everything that had happened in the time span of a single day, the tactician needed some time to think.

Robin sat at his desk with a sigh, resting his forehead in his hands. He could feel the mark on his hand burning underneath his glove.

* * *

><p>"Lord Robin, we've found the escapee. He's currently locked in the dungeon awaiting your judgment."<p>

Robin got up from his desk, grabbing his coat off the back off his chair and put it on. He opened the bottom compartment to put away his papers, freezing when he noticed a familiar small teddy bear staring back at him. Robin picked up the doll, examining it intently. A lot of memories were linked to this doll.

Robin reached further into the drawer, pulling out the ornate dagger that was gifted to him when he received his Grandmaster title. The pommel was decorated with the Brand of the Exalt, and its hilt was dyed a deep blue. The blade was still deadly sharp, curving upwards at the very end.

Robin put it in its sheathe and walked towards the soldier.

"Good. Take me too him."

Robin followed the man distractedly, a particular conversation he had with Chrom had been burning in his brain for the past few hours.

_"Robin, do you have a second?"_

_Robin looked up from his desk, acknowledging Chrom as he entered._

_"Of course Chrom. What's on your mind?"_

_Chrom sat in the chair in front of his desk, crossing his legs as he analyzed the tactician._

_"I don't want this to come off as rude."_

_"You? Rude?" Robin mocked, "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_"Ha ha very funny."_

_Robin pushed himself away from his desk, setting his hands in his lap. _

_"What's up?"_

_"Well I was just wondering," Chrom crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair. "Why are you still here? I swear I don't mean anything rude by it, its just I consider you my closest friend, yet I have no idea what you're fighting for. Most people would have quit by now, determined to live the rest of their life nice and quiet."_

_Robin laughed. "Is a steady paying job not a good enough reason?"_

_"Come on Robin, seriously."_

_Robin sighed and stood up from his desk, walking over to the window that overlooked the palace courtyard. The trees were begging to change color as autumn came, giving the courtyard an overall yellowish tinge. The servants were running amuck, doing their best to complete their menial tasks. The occasional Shepherd could be seen perusing the palace grounds, probably bored from the lack of work they've received recently. _

_Chrom couldn't see his face, but from his reflection he could tell that his expression had lost its previous playfulness._

_" I remember one of our first missions together. We had gone to take care of some bandits that were harassing a village, but we were too late. The whole place was in ruins, the dead lining the streets. I can vividly remember walking through the remains of a burnt down building, looking around at the remnants of someone's home."_

_Robin turned to Chrom, his eyes slightly red as he recalled that day._

_"That house had belonged to a family Chrom, a family that had lost everything. I ended up talking to the man that owned that house. His wife and daughter had died in that fire."_

_Robin reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small teddy bear. He had found it in that burnt down home, somehow untouched by the fire. He had kept it on him since that day, as a small memento for what he was fighting for. As a reminder to what would happen if he had failed._

_"Do you know what he told me?"_

_Chrom shook his head._

_"He told me...that he would give anything and everything, to bring his family back." Robin paused, his voice no more than a whisper. "I could tell in his eyes that he had wished he died in that fire as well."_

_"That is what I fight for...so that no one ever has to go through that. The other reason is a little more selfish."_

_Chrom rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_Robin turned back to the window, smiling slightly at Lissa stuffing a frog down Frederick's collar, at Donnel playing with Nowi, at Stahl sparring with Sully._

_"I've grown so close to everyone here, I just can't stop now, at least not until I know peace will reign. If one of you got hurt, captured...killed. I...I don't know what I'd do."_

_Chrom rose from his seat, joining his friend by the window. _

_"You're a good man Robin. I know with you leading us none of that will happen. And even if it did, there'd be hell to pay for the poor sap dumb enough to try."_

_Robin nodded slightly, his eyes glued to the courtyard below._

_"Enough with the serious talk. Let's go get some grub."_

Robin clenched the hilt of his dagger. Chrom had been right. He would do what he must to bring his friend home, morals be damned.

* * *

><p>Robin followed the servant into the dungeon where Lucina, Cynthia, Mark, Owain, Lissa, Sumia and Frederick were already waiting for them.<p>

The dungeon had a "classic" dungeon look to it. The corridor was dimly lit, and went on for about a hundred feet, the prison cells lining the walls. While the Ylissean dungeon was a tidbit nicer than the others, it was still no palace suite.

"He's over here milord."

Robin walked up to the pointed out prison cell, peering inside. The man inside was around twenty years old with cropped brown hair. A beard was beginning to grow on his face, and the light scar that ran across his cheek could faintly be seen in the torch light.

"Open it."

The servant nodded hurriedly, pulling out the jail key and unlocking the door. Robin slid the cell door open and entered.

The man didn't lift his head, but Robin could tell his eyes were following him as he stalked up to the man.

"You know why you're here so you must know why I'm here."

The man scoffed. "I'm not telling you anything."

The royal family and Frederick watched the two closely, listening to every exchange.

"If you tell me where Chrom is I can see about sending you back to Plegia."

Lucina stepped towards Robin hotly, keeping her back to the prisoner.

"Robin," Lucina hissed, "you cannot be serious!"

Robin didn't reply, keeping his eyes on the man. "So how about it? You give me what I want and I give you what you want."

The man lifted his head and sustained eye contact with Robin, keeping his face emotionless.

Unexpectedly, the man threw his head back and laughed.

"Like I would believe you! After everything Ylisse has done to us!?" The man spit on Robin's shoes. "Ylissean dog!"

Robin's mouth curled slightly into a snarl. His patience for the man was already running thin, and his uncooperative attitude wasn't helping.

"I'll give you one last chance. Where did you take Chrom?"

The man laughed again. "Your precious Exalt is long gone by now dog!"

"How dare you!" Lucina jumped forward and kicked the chair over, moving to pull Falchion from its sheathe. Robin pounced forwards, putting a hand over hers to stop her.

"Lucina! That's enough!"

"What are you talking about!?" Lucina glared indignantly, "this man deserves no less!"

Robin reached to his hip, slowly drawing out his dagger so only she could see. Lucina's eyes widened, realization flickering across her face as she realized what Robin was going to do.

"Now I want you to leave us."

"Robin?"

Robin turned to the others, keeping his dagger out of their sight.

"Everyone, leave."

They looked at Robin questioningly, not sure what Robin was getting at. Lucina walked out of the cell and past her family.

"Come on."

The royal family collectively shrugged and followed Lucina out of the dungeon. Frederick lingered, making eye contact with Robin and giving him a slight nod.

Robin turned back to the man, picking him and his chair up off the ground.

"I've given you every opportunity to cooperate and you've squandered those opportunities."

The man scoffed and looked away but didn't say anything. Robin slowly pulled his dagger from its sheathe, letting the sound of scraping metal echo throughout the cell.

"I'm not one for using torture to get answers, but you've taken something very precious from me. Twice."

Robin knelt in front of the prisoner, his face inches from his.

"When you kick a _dog _hard enough they'll bite back Plegian," Robin rested his dagger on the man's knuckles. The man's eyes widened in fear momentarily, but he quickly reeled himself back in.

"Now you _will _tell me what I want to know. Where. Is. Chrom?"

The man spit in Robin's face and laughed. Robin growled and wiped the spittle from his face. He slowly rotated the knife so that the blade was poised directly over his index finger.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

><p>Everyone stood around the palace throne room, waiting patiently for Robin to return with news. Frederick and Lucina were really the only ones that knew what he was planning on doing. The others had an inkling of an idea based on how quickly Robin wanted them to leave, but they couldn't be sure.<p>

"Sir Frederick, do you have a moment?"

Frederick turned to Lucina, his hand clasped behind his back in his usual stance.

"Of course milady. What's on your mind?"

"You know what Robin had planned."

"Yes milady," Frederick furrowed his brow, "I do."

Lucina bit her lip, doubt shadowing across her face.

"Do you think...do you think he did the right thing?"

"I do," Frederick answered without hesitation, "While I may not fully approve, he did what was necessary to bring back your father."

"I see..."

Frederick paused for a moment, thinking out his next few words.

"Personally I think he had another motivation."

Lucina rose an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"He knows how much we all want Lord Chrom back, and he knew what had be done to accomplish that, as dark as it is. Personally I think he didn't want us to have to carry the burden of having to torture another human being, even if we live in a world where it's common."

"That does sound like something he would do," Lucina's features softened. It was indeed a very Robin thing to do, carrying the burden of the hard decisions.

"Yes it does," Frederick nodded, "I know I've had my suspicions about the man, but there is no doubt in my heart that his actions are, and always will be, for the good of the Shepherds and for the good of Ylisse."

"You're right," Lucina smiled gratefully, her mind no longer clouded by doubt.

_Who am I to judge? I would have done the same. _

And she almost did. She had been ready to kill the man had it not been for Robin. Now she felt immense guilt for ever doubting him. She had a bad habit of not trusting any of the Shepherds from this timeline, mainly due to the fact that her father was said to be killed by his closest friend, and the Shepherds were essentially his family. Robin always received the brunt of it, regardless of her own affections towards him.

"Thank you Sir Frederick."

"Anytime milady," Frederick smiled slightly, giving her a reaffirming squeeze on the shoulder.

The rest of their conversation was interrupted when Robin reentered the throne room, his face pale and sickly. He walked slowly, his eyes far off in thought. There was no sign of his dagger anywhere on him.

Mark ran up to his father, stopping in front of him.

"Are you alright father?"

"Hmm?" Robin blinked a few times and shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. "Yes of course. Everyone! I now know where Chrom is."

"Where!?" The group asked excitedly.

"He was taken to a small island in Plegia, the Carrion Isle." Robin replied glumly. No one replied, the color draining from everyone's faces.

"I was able to get some other information as well. Carrion Isle is also home to Sable, so we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone."

Lissa stepped forward. "So that means..."

"Yes," Robin nodded. "We're heading to the Carrion Isle."

Frederick stepped forwards as well, maintaining his usual posture.

"When are we heading out Sir Robin?"

"As soon as possible. Gather the Shepherds, I want to be on the road in two hours at the least."

Frederick nodded and sprinted out of the room to rally the Shepherds. Everyone else followed suit, going to prepare as well.

"Lucina. A word?"

"Of course Robin," Lucina walked up to him. "What is it?"

Robin looked around making sure no one was in hearing distance, and took a step closer to Lucina.

"I know where the assassins that killed your father are."

Lucina's eyebrows shot up, her mouth gaping open.

"W-what? Where?"

"They're on their way to a small village near Southtown to kill a Ylissean bishop. If we make a slight detour we can confront them before they finish their job." Robin paused to grab one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

"Is this still something you want to do?"

Lucina recovered quickly from the shock, her face set in determination.

"Yes."

"Okay," Robin nodded. "Consider it done."

Lucina nodded distractedly, her eyes far off. Robin took that as his cue to leave, but as soon as he tried to Lucina surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you Robin. For all that you've done." She whispered into his shoulder. Lucina hung to Robin as if her life depended on it, burying her face deep into his shoulder. Robin returned the hug, stroking the back of her head gently.

"You're welcome Lucina," Robin replied softly. "Anything for you." He added, so quiet that even she couldn't hear it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes:<strong>_

_**So there you have it! This is where my story will really take a turn away from the Awakening storyline. I have a LOT planned for the upcoming chapters, much of it deviating from the original story. I expect maybe another 5-6 chapters, but don't take that to heart. There could be more or there could be less. **_

_**And once again thanks for reading! And thank you so much for the kind reviews, as well as the favorites and follows. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my story so far, and feel free to PM if you have anything else you want to say! I'm on here rather frequently.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey all! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Altered Fates, Vengeance!**_

_**I find that these chapters are taking a lot more time to write up as the story changes more and more from the original story line. **_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for the review, favorites, and follows! Finally broke 30 follows and 20 favorites! I know that might not be much compared to the other stories on here, but it still means a hell of a lot to me. So thank you guys so much!**_

_**Without further ado, here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art for my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>__** - Vengeance**_

Robin walked briskly through camp, preparing mentally for the task ahead. If the information he got from the traitor was correct, the Plegian assassins' camp would be near a two hour ride on horseback from their current position. Robin elected to keep his plan to assault their camp a secret, as only Lucina was in on it. Of course if he let the rest of the Shepherds in on their plan to avenge Chrom every Shepherd would offer to assist in any way they could, which is exactly why he had elected to keep it a secret. A mission such as this required the upmost stealth, and a large group such as the Shepherds would have no way to gain the element of surprise. Robin thought of bringing along a few of the others in case things became dire, but endangering two of the more influential people in their group was enough as it is, plus just two people would have much better chances avoiding their watch, and if worse came to worse, avoiding capture.

Robin strode up to the one tent with a light still burning inside, poking his head through the entrance.

"Are you ready Lucina?"

"Just a moment."

Lucina finished tying her hair up and placed a mask across her face, similar to the one she wore before she revealed her true identity.

"Ready."

Robin nodded, pulling out a mask of his own. He reasoned it would be best to wear these masks to reveal their identities for their mission. If any of the assassins did catch sight of them, it'd be best if they didn't recognize them at first glance. At this point Robin was well known throughout the realm as being the tactician who led Ylisse through two wars against unfavorable odds, and Lucina's brand in her eye would give her away in a second.

Robin led the two away from camp and into the forest surrounding it, only stopping when they reached the grove where Robin stashed a singular horse as well as some overnight supplies in case things got hairy.

"Only one horse?"

"Yeah," Robin grunted as he mounted the horse. "I didn't want to arouse that much suspicion. If they found out only one was missing they'd probably just assume I took one to scout out the surrounding area for the next march or something."

Lucina nodded with his reasoning, following suit and climbing on the horse behind him. Adjusting themselves so that they'd be somewhat comfortable for the long ride, the two set out into the night.

Robin paused before he spurred the horse and turned to look back at Lucina.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "These Plegians committed a crime against my family, the Shepherds, and all of Ylisse. They must pay for their crimes."

"Alright, alright. Hold on tight," Robin spurred his horse forwards, urging him to go as fast as possible.

The two rode in silence for a long while, both going over the upcoming battle in their head. According to the information Robin acquired, the troop had only twenty men, and only four would be standing watch any given night. Robin had to wonder how important their prisoner had been to have known such information about a secretive Plegian group. It was a good thing he was still in the Ylisstol dungeon at least.

The plan was to sneak into their encampment from the west, taking out the sentry that would be posted there. They would then make their way towards the commanders tent, where Lucina would deal with the leader while Robin stood guard. Once the commander was dealt with, Robin would set fire to the surrounding tents as they made their way back the way they came. Robin doubted that this plan would work whatsoever if the group had say, fifty men, but with such a low number and with the element of surprise, they should be able to get them all in one fell swoop. And even then, with their commander killed, the group wouldn't be committing any more atrocities. Even if they wanted to, the fires would destroy all of their supplies.

They'd have to hit hard and fast. If they got bogged down in fights there would be no way they would survive.

"You should try and get some rest if you can, this is going to be a long ride," Robin said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"I'll be fine."

Robin shrugged and kept his attention on the gallivanting horse, yet no sooner had he done so than he felt Lucina slump against him, resting her head against his shoulder sound asleep. Robin shifted in the saddle, settling in for the long ride.

* * *

><p>Robin slowed his horse to a trot as they reached the entrance to another wooded area. They had made good time, as it was only around midnight when they reached their destination. If everything was correct, the assassins would be camped out in a grove a few miles into the forest.<p>

"Lucina," Robin nudged her with his elbow. "We're here."

Lucina came to slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She nodded at Robin gratefully and hopped off the horse to stretch her legs. Robin followed suit, as well as grabbing the necessary supplies out of the horse's saddle, an Elfire and Elwind tome. Robin waited patiently as Lucina regained her senses and did a few stretches to loosen up.

"Are you ready?"

Lucina nodded, outstretching a hand. "Lead the way."

The two entered the forest, scanning every which way for any nasty surprises. They had about another hour until they reached the Plegian's encampment, and Robin had had about enough of the boring silence, and now seemed like as good a time as any to try and brighten the dark mood.

"So tell me something about your father that I don't already know."

"Really?" Lucina rose an eyebrow, stepping over a large tree root. "Now?"

"Well it's going to be another hour until we reach the grove and I could use something to perk me up. Come on, humor me."

"Oookay..." Lucina looked down in thought, carefully avoiding anything that might trip her up, only perking her head up when she remembered something. "Oh! Did you know that Father can play the piano?"

"Really?"

"Indeed," Lucina smiled slightly, her eyes far off as she recalled a certain lullaby he would play her when she was upset. "Prince and princesses of Ylisse have to learn a musical instrument at a young age due to Ylissean royal customs, and Father chose the piano. He even wrote a lullaby for Cynthia and I."

"Huh," Robin scratched at his head. "I never expected Chrom to have an artsy side to him."

"Hmhm, him and Mother make quite the duet."

"Well what about you then?"

Lucina looked at Robin questioningly. "What about me?"

"Well you said princes and princesses had to learn to play an instrument at a young age..."

"Oh right! Well I chose to learn how to play the cello."

"Really now?" Robin's eyes widened a little. "Color me impressed. You'll have to play me something once we're done with all of this."

Lucina's smile grew a little brighter. "I'd love to."

Robin smiled in response and turned his attention back to his surroundings, making sure he didn't step into any traps or trip over any of the forestry. Quite frankly he was surprised he hadn't already.

"Do you really think we can do this?"

Robin slowed, turning his attention back to Lucina.

"Do what?"

"This," Lucina waved her arms around. "These assassins, Validar, Grima..." Lucina stopped midstride, turning to Robin. "Do you really think we can challenge fate?"

"With every fiber of my being."

Lucina studied Robin closely, as if she was examining the very being of his soul. Coming to a decision she closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Well then so do I."

The two continued to walk in silence, but this silence was much more comfortable. Soon enough they reached the edge of the forest that bordered the grove. The grove was littered with tents, and in the center a more elaborate tent stood. If Robin were to guess he'd say that was the one that housed the leader.

Robin held up a closed fist, signaling for Lucina to stop moving. A sentry stood on the outskirts of the forest, picking at his finger nails clearly not paying any attention to his surroundings. Robin pointed to the nearby sentry with his other hand, then pointed back to himself. Lucina nodded in understanding and stepped back a few paces. Robin slowly drew his dagger out of its sheathe, stepping forwards a few inches.

Lucina whistled softly from his right, causing the sentry to divert his attention away from where Robin was standing. Taking his cue, Robin pounced forwards, grabbing the man's mouth and slitting his throat in a quick motion. Robin carefully dragged the man into the forest to properly conceal him.

With the deed done Robin swallowed back the bile that rose to his throat and flicked the blood of his dagger. While he's killed many men before, it doesn't quite add up to watching the life flicker from the man's eyes as he bled out. It's a very different experience in the midst of a raging battle than a silent night.

Robin turned back to Lucina and motioned with his head to move forwards. The two crouched low, using the cover of the tents to inch forwards toward the commander's tent. The only thing that troubled Robin with their plan was that the other few sentries would most likely make it out alive, that is unless the fire got to them. But it was just too much a risk to sneak throughout a hostile territory to hunt down a few more men. Robin hoped that they might just decide to give up their ways once their troop is dealt with.

Robin held up a close fist once again, signaling Lucina to stop. Lucina came up behind him and rose an eyebrow in question. Robin peeked out from the cover of the tent and pointed to two people having a conversation. One was a tall, lithe man, decked out in what looked like leather armor with a hood covering his head. The other seemed much smaller in stature, wearing a Plegian robe similar to Mark's with a hood covering their head as well. Robin couldn't tell the mysterious figure's gender from this distance, but he could tell that they could be no older than sixteen or seventeen from their small stature.

"You are to return to the Carrion Isle immediately for your alternative assignment," The smaller one stated. From their voice Robin guessed that the person was female, but it could be a high pitched man.

The tall man laughed. "On what authority pipsqueak? You don't order me around girly."

"These orders come directly from Validar," the girl growled. "You either follow them or accept the consequences for your treason."

The man glared back at the girl, clearly not pleased with being told what to do. He clenched his fists multiple times before throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine!" The man waved his hand at her and turned to walk back to his tent, leaving the girl standing alone.

The girl scoffed. "The idiot's I put up with!"

Robin's eyes widened. With a flash, the girl disappeared from sight similar to the way Excellus had done back in Valm.

"That's... interesting."

Lucina looked around skeptically. "Where'd that girl go?"

"I don't know," Robin shook his head. "But it doesn't matter, we still have a job to do."

The two made their way towards the commander's tent, taking out an unsuspecting sentry on the way. Light shone from inside the tent, so the commander must have been still awake after his conversation with the hooded figure.

"Change of plans," Robin whispered, "follow my lead."

Robin pulled out his Elwind tome and slowly entered the tent flaps. Thankfully, it was all for naught as the commander had his back to the entrance leaning over his desk examining a map. Robin nodded to Lucina, handing her his dagger from earlier. Treading softly, Lucina made her way up to the man, stopping just behind him. Pouncing forwards she covered his mouth with her hand and poised the dagger across his throat.

"This is for my father."

The man's eyes widened in fear, a muffled scream leaving his lips as Lucina jerked her hand across his neck. Lucina lowered the man to the ground, wiping the blood of the dagger on his shirt.

"It is done."

Robin crossed the tent and squeezed Lucina's hand.

"Come on, let's finish up."

Lucina nodded distractedly and followed Robin out of the tent. The encampment was still quiet, not a soul stirring. Robin thanked his lucky stars.

"Okay we've got to make this quick," Robin whispered, pulling out his Elfire tome. "We set fire to the tents then make a break for it."

Robin chanted the incantation to the spell and let the flame rest in his hand. Taking a few deep breaths to ready himself, he outstretched his hand and unleashed his spell on the tents in front of them. The flame ate at the canvas tents quickly, entrapping its occupants inside the flames. Conjuring up a few more, he pivoted and hit the tents behind them, then lit the commander's tent on fire as well.

"Move!"

Robin and Lucina ran from their cover, disregarding any attempts to remain inconspicuous. The echoes of screams tore out through the silent night, Robin did his best to ignore them. The two made it back to the forest line without any trouble, thankfully the commotion of the fires were able to mask their escape.

Robin doubled over breathing raggedly, resting his hands on his knees.

"Well that went better than expected. I thought something was going to go horribly wrong."

Lucina scoffed lightly, gasping for air. "You're telling me."

"Come on," Robin straightened himself out. "We should really get a move on before anyone comes looking for us."

"Right."

The two made their way back through the forest to their one horse, neither saying a word. While it may have been necessary to stop these assassins before they killed again, as well as avenge Chrom, it wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience for the two.

* * *

><p>It was close to dawn when Robin and Lucina returned to camp. No one had noticed Robin and Lucina's absence, nor did they notice their return thankfully.<p>

Robin escorted Lucina back to her tent. If the two were lucky they might just be able to catch a few hours of sleep before the march began if they skipped breakfast.

Lucina hesitated at the entrance to her tent and turned to face Robin one last time.

"Robin, I thank you for today. Even if it was a grisly task."

"You're welcome," Robin shook his head. "But I didn't do it for just you Lucina."

Lucina rose an eyebrow beckoning for him to continue.

"I mean sure you and the others were a part of it, of course," Robin paused turning his head downwards. "But I did this for Chrom too."

Lucina smiled slightly and strode up to Robin to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Even more a reason to thank you then."

Robin chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

"Goodnight Lucina," Robin smiled, giving a slight bow.

"Goodnight Robin." Lucina returned the smile and entered her tent, leaving Robin alone. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_What a night._

Robin left Lucina's tent and walked back to his own, entering it groggily and lazily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Robin stopped abruptly, hands mid wipe. Something was off. He could swore he had turned off the oil lamp on his desk before he had left...

"Bout' time you showed up boy. I've been waiting forever!"

Robin shrieked shrilly, nearly falling back on the floor. _That voice...it couldn't be._

"Basillo!?"

A behemoth of a man rose from Robin's desk chair, pulling the hood back from his head, revealing a black eye patch and a bald head underneath.

"In the flesh!"

"I...I can't believe it...how!? How are you alive!?"

"What you think that red lobster could kill me?" Basillo gave his trademark boisterous laugh. "Think again! Sure he got a few scratches in, but it'll take more than that!"

Robin recovered from his shock quickly, letting out a laugh of his own."You son of a bitch! I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it," Basillo grasped Robin's hand to help him up. "I thought you boys could use some help so here I am!"

Robin rose an eyebrow. "And we didn't need help in Valm?"

"Hey you won didn't ya? Basillo shrugged, "and as much as I hate to admit it my injuries were still pretty severe."

"Alright that's reasonable," Robin walked over to his bed and sat down, motioning for Basillo to do the same in his chair. "I still can't believe it! Gods the Shepherds are going to be so happy when they hear you're alive."

"Of course they will be!" Basillo's attitude quickly sobered and his face darkened, an unusual sight for the man. "I heard about Chrom. It's a terrible thing what happened to him."

"Yes...it's been very hard for us, but I think we're going to pull through."

"Aye, you've got a good troop here," Basillo leaned back in his chair giving Robin a grin. "And they've got a hell of a leader guiding em."

Robin sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Well!" Basillo clapped his hands, "enough of this doom and gloom talk. What will you have this old Khan do?"

Robin rubbed his chin. "Well I guess we'll reintroduce you to the Shep-"

Robin stopped mid sentence. His eyes darted back in forth as the cogs in his mind began to turn. Rising from the bed he left the tent in a hurry, leaving Basillo by himself.

Basillo rolled his eyes. "Oh I know that look."

Robin returned moments later, holding the four gems to the Fire Emblem. Basillo's eye widened as he too rose from his chair.

"Why do you have those boy?"

Robin smiled smugly, the way he often did when a bulletproof plan had formed in his mind.

"Why don't I explain?"

* * *

><p>"Sir Robin," Frederick entered Robin's cabin abruptly, "Carrion Isle is in sight. Your orders?"<p>

Robin rose from his desk and followed Frederick to the door. "Yes. Gather the usual for the war council meeting on the deck and make sure you're there as well."

Frederick nodded and left Robin's quarters. The Shepherds had reached the coast the other day, having to board a few ferries to cross to the small island. If all things went according to plan they'd reach the island at night, letting them infiltrate the castle through the cover of night.

Robin walked up to the deck where Lucina, Sumia, Lissa, Frederick, Mark and Cynthia were waiting for him. Robin nodded a greeting to each of them, to which they returned.

"Alright this one is pretty straight forward," Robin said as he walked to the ship's railings to look at the Carrion Isle. "We're going to slip in with the cover of night, find the final gem for the Fire Emblem, then find Chrom."

Mark raised a hand tentatively. "Uh Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to sneak in if we don't know this place at all?"

"Well we've been here briefly before," Robin replied, "Plus with Henry and Tharja we have a good idea of the layout of the place."

Mark nodded exuberantly. "Yes of course."

"But what about my father?" Lucina rose an eyebrow, "and the gemstone?"

"Thanks to the information we got from our prisoner," Robin began, "I know the locations of both. Your father is located in the castle's dungeon, and the gemstone is located in the throne room."

"But don't you think there'll be guards in the throne room?" Frederick asked doubtfully, "it is a throne room after all."

"That's where you come in Frederickson," Robin smiled at Frederick's displeasure of his nickname, "you, the cavalry and the fliers will stage a VERY quick hit and run on the guards outside the castle. After you hit once I want you to retreat back to the ferries we'll have hidden. If things go according to plan they'll send their guards to the front gate, giving us enough time to sneak into the throne room."

"That could work," Sumia nodded slowly, "but it'll be dangerous. The troop that goes into the castle will have to be fast."

"We will be," Robin said, "now rally the rest of the Shepherds. Lon'qu, Henry, Tharja, Vaike, Gaius, Owain, Severa, Brady, Virion and Noire will be accompanying Lucina, Lissa, Mark and I into the castle."

Robin pulled out a map from his coat and laid it out across a nearby barrel.

"We will be entering here..."

Robin and Lucina lead their group through a secret door in the castle's kitchen, most likely used if the castle were to be under attack, and knocked out any servants that may report their presence. Robin motioned for the group to huddle up so he could relay the next part of the plan.

"Alright so if we go through that door," Robin pointed to a door in the far side of the room, "we'll be in a corridor that leads into the throne room. Then we grab the gemstone and come back here and go through the door over there," Robin pointed to the door closest to them, "which will lead to the dungeon."

_Thank goodness we were able to sneak into the kitchen and not the sewer. _

The rest of the group nodded and followed Robin through the door way as a bell rang out in the distance.

"That's Frederick's attack!" Robin shouted, "We have to hurry! Now!"

Robin and the Shepherds rushed through the corridor, blasting the door open with wind magic. The group of Shepherds entered the surprisingly empty throne room.

"Well this went better than expected," Robin muttered, looking around the throne room. The walls of the chamber were painted pure black, interspaced with torches to illuminate the room. A red rug ran through the center of the chamber, leading up to the throne at the back. Behind the throne a statue of a dragon stood, its face decorated with six eyes and two tusks on the side of its mouth.

Lucina followed Robin's line of sight and grimaced. "Grima..."

Robin nodded. "And that's where the gemstone is supposed to be."

Robin stalked up to the statue and reached into the statue's mouth.

"It should be..." Robin muttered, "right here!"

Robin pulled out a blackish-purple gemstone, holding it up into the air. "Sable!"

Mark and Lucina followed Robin up to statue.

"So you found it huh?"

Robin nodded at his son. "Yes, now we have one more thing to deal with."

"Right," Lucina agreed, "let's make haste."

"_**I don't think you'll be going anywhere!"**_

The Shepherds looked around cautiously. The voice seemed to have emitted from nowhere.

"Uh Bubbles? Was I the only one who heard that or is the sugar finally going to my head?"

"No CAWS for alarm nyahahah! I heard it too! Maybe we're just insane! Nyahaha!"

"Uh...the Teach doesn't like the sound of that..."

"_**As well you shouldn't!"**_

Black smoke filtered through the chamber, collecting in the very center, forming into a giant ball. With a flash, Validar appeared where the smoke had been pooling, dispersing it.

"Hello son, long time no see?"

Mark looked back and forth rapidly between the two. "Son?"

Robin stepped forwards, shaking a fist angrily at his father.

"Validar! What have you done with Chrom you heathen!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Validar snickered, "all you need to do is give me the Fire Emblem and I'll return him to you."

"Why do you need the Fire Emblem?" Lucina stepped forwards, glaring at Validar.

"You," Validar snarled, "you shouldn't be here intruder," Validar stepped forward, raising a clenched fist. "You must be destroyed."

Robin stepped forward, standing in front of Lucina. "You wouldn't dare."

Validar stopped abruptly, eying the two, then turning his gaze towards Mark, realization flickering across his face.

"You've gotten too close to these people Robin," Validar grimaced, pointing towards Mark, "this _abomination _is proof enough.""

"Watch your tongue!

"Oh?" Validar chuckled, "and what are you going to do about it?"

Validar outstretched his hands, his palms face up. "Rise!"

At his command, hundreds of risen rose from ground, snarling and glaring at the Shepherds with their blood red eyes.

"Gods," Robin muttered, "Run! Run! Shepherds retreat!"

"What about Father!?"

"I'm sorry Lucina but Chrom wouldn't want us to risk our lives for him!"

Lucina looked like she was going to protest, but looked back to the hundreds of snarling Risen glaring down at them before nodding hesitantly and following the rest of the Shepherds. Robin turned to face the chasing Risen, pulling out a Rexcalibur tome from his coat.

"Rexcalibur!"

Robin outstretched his hand, letting leash the harsh gales from his grip, knocking all of the Risen over with one spell.

"GO! MOVE IT! BACK THE WAY WE CAME!"

Robin waited till the rest of the Shepherds passed him by, pulling out another spell book from his coat, its power coursing through his finger tips.

"MJOLNIR!"

Even though they were indoors, a dark cloud pooled above the fallen Risen, thunder cackling every second. With a sudden crack, a giant lightning bolt came down from the cloud, smacking into the center of the group of Risen, disintegrating nearly all of them. Robin fell to his knees, panting heavily.

_Damn it. Those two spells took up too much of my energy. _

"Robin!" Lucina turned and ran back towards Robin, picking him up by his arm, slinging his arm around Lucina's shoulder.

"Run while you can!" Validar shouted after them, " you won't get far!"

The Shepherds, Lucina and Robin ran through the door they came, back into the corridor that leads to the kitchen. The Shepherds scampered through the corridor, but to no avail.

"Run all you like! You cannot escape fate!"

Validar materialized in front of the Shepherds, dark magic cackling around his form. Validar outstretched his hand, unleashing a ball of dark magic towards Lucina. The dark magic hit Lucina in the chest, sending her sprawling through the corridor.

"Hrngh!"

"Lucina!"

"Mother!"

"Hahaha!" Validar cackled. "Now the Fire Emblem. Give it over freely or it will be taken!"

Lucina picked herself up from the ground, grasping at her ribs. "Just try it!"

"Oh I won't need to do anything," Validar crossed his arms, pretending to appear uninterested. "Robin? Do your father a favor?"

"What are you talk-GAH!"

Mind shattering waves of pain racked Robin's body, forcing him to his knees clenching the sides of his head.

"Robin!?"

"Father!?"

"Ngh! G-gods make it stop!"

"Sure thing Robin," Validar grinned. "Just bring me the Emblem."

"Wha-NGH!" Robin took shaky steps towards Lucina, his arms outstretched.

"Robin what are you doing!?"

"I-I can't stop!"

Lucina grit her teeth, trying her best to stand upright. "I won't let you take the Emblem!"

"Oh but you will," Validar rose a hand forwards, causing dark magic to encase Lucina. Lucina watched horrified, frozen, as Robin walked up to her shakily grabbing the Fire Emblem from her wrist and tossing it back to Validar.

"Well done my son," Validar cackled, catching the Fire Emblem mid air," now it's time to put an end to that wretched wench!"

"Not so fast! Arcwind!"

Mark jumped forwards, pulling out an Arcwind tome and firing a barrage at Validar, knocking him over and blasting him back. The dark magic used to freeze Lucina let up, letting her slump to the ground unconscious.

"Now's our chance!" Mark shouted. "Run!"

"What have I done? Lucina...Mark...Chrom...I've failed all of you..."

"Robin!" Lissa ran up to Robin, slapping him across the face to snap him out of his reverie. "We need to go now! Are you really going to let Lucina die here!" Lissa pointed over to Lucina, who Mark was having a hard time lifting her up on her shoulders.

"Lucina! Mark!" Robin ran over to his family, grabbing Lucina by the knees and neck to carry her bridal style.

"Come on let's go!"

The Shepherds made a break for the door to the kitchen and the secret doorway inside that would lead them out of this nightmare of a castle. Robin hobbled along with Lucina, while Mark directed the Shepherds to their escape.

"Robin...?" Lucina glanced up at Robin groggily, still only half conscious.

Robin grit his teeth and kept running, refusing to make eye contact with Lucina.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**Not much to say about this one, I hinted at the whole "avenge Chrom" plotline since the first chapter, so it was bound to come up eventually. I had some trouble writing that part specifically, mostly because it's hard to think of Robin and Lucina as so ruthless, however if Chrom were to be killed by these men who knows how far they would take it in the name of justice.**_

_**This chapter was a BIG setup for what's to come. Setting up all types of shit in this chapter. The next few ones will have a LOT going on. **_

_**It may take a little while to write the next one, I'm really working out the whole Lucina's Judgment scene and how it would fit in without Chrom in the picture. It's interesting what would change if Chrom's life wasn't on the line.**_

_**But anyways, thanks for reading! And if you want, go ahead and drop a review, favorite or follow. It would be much appreciated!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey everyone, and welcome to the next installment of Altered Fates!**_

_**A quick question before we get going, do you guys think I should bump this up to M rated? There isn't going to be any lemon scenes in this story, but I know based on last chapter there has been some pretty violent scenes. So if you leave a review or something let me know, I'm not entirely sure what constitutes an M rating really.**_

_**Anyways here it is, the long awaited Lucina's Judgment scene! And oh good lord was it a doozy to write. This chapter was probably the hardest to write, mostly because how would you write one of the most important scenes in the game when one of the most important characters is taken out of it? A real thinker that one.**_

_**I hope it lives up to the expectations. I tried to branch out a little bit and make it a bit more different than the other Lucina's Judgment scenes on here, although they will share some commonalities.**_

_**Also, thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! While I may not reply to every single one of them, but I most definitely read all of them, so thanks a lot everyone! And once again thanks for all the favorites and follows as well!**_

_**Without further ado, here's the seventh chapter of Altered Fates, Bonds.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art for my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 - Bonds<strong>_

Sumia watched the sullen Shepherds board the ship, eyes widening when she noticed the unconscious Lucina and the shell shocked Robin.

"What happened!?"

"I...I..." Robin stammered, tears welling in his eyes, "It was all-"

"Validar's fault!" Lissa butted in, nudging Robin in the ribs with her elbow. "He swooped in and used some of that scary dark magic on us!"

Robin looked like he was going to protest but Lissa nudged him a little harder this time, mouthing _later _when she caught his attention.

Robin nodded hesitantly. She was right, it wouldn't do anyone any good to tell them right now.

"Alright I'm going to take Lucina to her room," Robin began to hobble away with Lucina held bridal style in his arms. "You guys should get some rest."

Robin walked slowly across the deck, trudging down the stairwell that led to the rooms below deck. Finding the correct room, Robin pushed Lucina's door open with his foot, walking in and laying her down on her bed. With a sigh, Robin sat himself in a chair next to the bed, watching Lucina's unconscious form intently.

_That dream doesn't seem so far-fetched now..._

Robin thought back to his nightmares, specifically the one where he became possessed and killed Lucina. What scarred Robin most was how similar the event at Carrion Isle felt to his nightmare. If Validar had wished him to he could have killed Lucina.

Robin didn't worry too much about the stealing of the Fire Emblem. Sure Validar had the Fire Emblem itself, but thanks to a big bald friend, he didn't have all the pieces he needed. The thing that troubled him the most was how easy it was for Validar to assume direct control of Robin's body.

_Should I still be here? What if Validar does it again? Who knows what I'll do... _Robin shook his head, dispelling that idea._ The Shepherds already lost one leader, I can't just up and leave._

Robin furrowed his brow. _But if I can be controlled at a whim, would I really be helping the Shepherds by staying? I mean Mark and Lucina can do my job well enough... Maybe I should just leave..._

Lucina stirred in her sleep, breaking Robin from his thoughts. Lucina writhed in bed, grimacing slightly, breaking Robin's heart. As if he didn't feel bad enough already.

Robin reached out a hand tentatively, rubbing Lucina's cheek with the palm of his hand and his thumb. Lucina calmed down some, unconsciously moving into the touch and going back into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

It had been a very confusing several months for the two, and Robin wasn't quite sure where he stood with her. He knew that he loved her, of that he was certain, but with Chrom's death and Mark's rather abrupt appearance, he wasn't sure exactly how she felt. Sure they had their moments, as well as that heated argument before the victory in Valm that seemed to prove their relationship, but it was all so touch and go. But wouldn't their future child validate everything that's happened?

Robin shook his head. Now was definitely not the time to have this internal debate, hell Chrom only died a few months ago and now he was ready to tie the knot with his daughter? And with Validar's apparent ability to be able to control Robin, he had no right being around Lucina, Mark, or any of the Shepherds for that matter. What was he thinking?

_What if I hurt one of the Shepherds? Mark? Lucina? They're all my family...if simply being here put them in harm's way what right do I have to stick around? What help will I be?_

Robin was interrupted from his reverie once again when his son burst into the room, looking around frantically until he spotted his mother's unconscious form.

"Is Mother alright!?" Mark asked as he made his way to the bedside. "What's wrong? Is she-"

"Don't worry son," Robin held up a hand, "She's fine. Validar's magic just knocked her unconscious. She should be up soon."

"Thank goodness," Mark sighed in relief, then eyed his father. "What about you? Are you alright? Validar seemed to use some of that dark magic on you too."

Robin grimaced internally and turned his head.

"I'll be fine..." he whispered.

Robin rose from his chair and walked to the door of the room.

"Can you watch over your mother? There are..." Robin paused, keeping his back to his son, "Things I must attend to."

"Of course!"

Robin nodded and left the room, heading back to his own. Yes, there were indeed preparations to be made.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as he finished his last fair well letter, picking up the papers and straightening them on the desk. He wrote a collective goodbye to the Shepherds and wrote personal ones to Lucina, Mark, Sumia and Lissa. The Shepherds had returned from their trip from Carrion Isle a few days ago and it had took Robin all that time to plan out his next step.<p>

Robin looked around his tent for the last time, remembering the times he's spent here, and with the Shepherds in general. His late night talks with Chrom, his pranks with Lissa, the time he and Vaike had to run from Sully's horse, his tactical training with Mark, his time with Lucina...

_None of that will matter if I end up hurting them, _Robin told himself bitterly, _my time here is done. Everything is set in motion for them to succeed without me anyways, I'll just play the rest of my part in the shadows._

Robin exhaled and rose from his chair, making his way to his pack by the bed. With a heave he hefted the load, taking one last look around before pulling the hood up on his coat and stepping out into the rain.

* * *

><p>"Robin? Are you in there?" Lucina shouted at Robin's tent, trying to make herself heard over the rain. "I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."<p>

No response. Not that she was really expecting one in the first place.

Ever since they returned from the trip to Carrion Isle Robin had been holed up in his tent, not coming out to speak to anyone, not even Mark or Lucina. It was very unusual for the Shepherd's tactician, usually if he wasn't planning he'd be walking around camp checking in on everyone. He was very much like her father in that matter, believing that despite their rank, they were no different than any of the other Shepherds. They both treated them as friends and family before soldiers.

_Maybe he's just asleep?_

Lucina parted the tent flaps and entered, pulling the hood back on her cloak and shaking the rain water off her.

"Robin?"

Lucina looked around Robin's tent. Nothing was seemingly out of the ordinary, everything was exactly where she had seen it last.

Except Robin. There was no Robin.

"Huh, maybe he finally decided to eat in the mess tent."

Lucina was about to turn and leave when she spotted a few loose pieces of paper on Robin's near clean desk.

_That's strange, _Lucina thought, _he's usually a lot more messy._

Lucina stepped towards Robin's desk, noticing that one of the papers had her name on it. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted the paper and unfolded it, reading its contents.

_To Lucina, _

_After the events at Carrion Isle, I've been revaluating my place with the Shepherds. As you saw, Validar, our greatest enemy, can seemingly take control of me to do whatever he wants me to do. No matter how hard I fought him, he just controlled me. I was a specter in my own body, and Naga knows what he could make me do. _

_That can't stand. I won't let it stand._

_So it is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that I'm leaving. I just can't let Validar use me to hurt you, Mark, or any of the other Shepherds. If you were to get hurt because of me...I couldn't live with myself. I won't let those nightmares I was plagued with become a reality._

_I am the weak link among you all, I can't drag you down with me. So from now on I will only be helping you from the shadows, at least until this conflict with Validar is over with. I hope you understand, as you know that sacrifices have to be made to for the greater good. _

"No, no, no," Lucina mumbled, her eyes drinking in each and every word.

_I know you'll be upset that I left, and will most likely want to come after me, but I'm asking you not to. It's better this way. I entrust the Shepherds to you and to Mark, and I know you two are strong enough to lead them._

_I love you Lucina, that is why I have to do this._

_Robin_

Lucina placed the letter back on Robin's desk, backpedalling shakily and landing in Robin's chair.

"He's...he's gone?"

Lucina wiped the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Robin, the leader of the Shepherds and the Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse. Robin, Mark's father. Robin...

_What should I do now?_

Lucina didn't have to think long, she knew full well what she was going to do, even if Robin didn't want her too. She had to be quick though, with this rain Robin's trail wouldn't remain long. Lucina left Robin's tent and ran back into the pouring rain, looking for a specific person to help her. The soft splashes of Lucina's feet echoed throughout the empty campsite as she ran, stopping only when she found the one person she was looking for.

"Lady Panne!" Lucina shouted as she came to a stop in front of the taguel resting under the cover of a tree. "I need your help! Robin's gone missing and-"

"Say no more," Panne rose a hand to stop her, "If that man-spawn is involved I'll be glad to lend aid."

"What? Really?"

"Yes," Panne nodded, "He is...a friend."

Lucina sighed in relief. "Thank you Lady Panne."

Panne nodded again and rose from the ground. "I take it you need me to track him?"

"Do you think you can?"

Panne didn't answer immediately, but changed into her rabbit form, lifting her snout to sniff the air.

"I think so," Panne answered, her voice a more rough from the transformation, "I can still pick up his scent through the rain."

"Thank goodness."

"Yes, well hop on."

Lucina rose an eyebrow. "Hop...on?"

Panne grunted in annoyance. "From the way you rushed here I assume time is of the essence?"

"Oh yes, of course."

Lucina eyed the taguel warily, slowly climbing on her back, looking for anything possible to grab on to other than her long ears. Settling for tufts of fur, Lucina nodded and Panne bounded off.

Her cloak offered her little protection to the storm, the rain pelted her face as Panne ran, the howling winds sending shivers up and down her spine, but she didn't care. The only thing she could think about was bringing Robin home, but not just for her sake, but for the Shepherd's sake, for Mark's.

The two broke into the forest line, and Lucina couldn't help but be amazed at Panne's gracefulness and athleticism. She managed to dodge every tree limb, jump over every branch, all the while keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"Is he close!?" Lucina had to shout to be heard at the speeds they were travelling.

Panne grunted in affirmation, speeding up her pace. With the speed Panne was going, Lucina wouldn't have much time to plan out what she was going to say. Even though Robin despised it, she was going to have to wing it.

The two broke through the forestry, coming to a large grassy field that stretched for miles, the cliff side following along it. The cliffs towered over the great blue ocean, the contrast between the vibrant green's and blue's would have been quite beautiful had it not been for the weather.

Panne slowed down to a trot, then stopped completely. Motioning her snout forwards, she pointed to a lone man standing at the edge of the cliff beside a horse, watching the ocean.

"There. That's him."

Lucina demounted Panne, taking a few shaky steps forwards as she regained her footing on solid ground. Lucina followed Panne's line of sight, exhaling softly when she too noticed Robin.

"Thank you Lady Panne," Lucina bowed slightly, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Panne examined the princess closely, her inquisitive gaze locked onto Lucina's. Shifting back to her human form, Panne crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side.

"You are quite welcome. Just make sure I don't have to do this again."

"Of course."

Panne turned her gaze towards Robin's figure in the distance, then back to Lucina's. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No," Lucina replied without hesitation, her stance firm and straight. "Robin has a horse."

Panne snorted, turning back into her beast form, giving her a soft nod of respect. "Your confidence serves you well."

And with that, Panne turned and bounded off towards the forest line and back to camp. Lucina took a few deep breaths, then turned as well and walked towards Robin. The rain had begun to die down, resulting in little more than a light drizzle. Robin kept his focus on the ocean before him, watching the waves lap up against the rocky cliff side, oblivious of the fast approaching footsteps behind him.

"Beg pardon Robin, might I have a word?"

Robin visibly flinched, turning around in a flash and meeting the eyes of Lucina.

"Lucina!? What are you doing here? I told you not to come!"

Lucina took a step closer and furrowed her brow, setting her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to bring you home Robin."

Robin sighed and turned his head away, looking back out to the ocean. At this point the rain had all but stopped, the sun beginning to break through the wall of dark clouds that hung above.

"You know I can't do that Lucina."

"Because what?" Lucina took a few steps closer, "Just because Validar _might_ be able to take control of you? Robin I was there! You fought him for every inch, you fought with every fiber of your being. I know you-"

"AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Robin turned his head down, his voice dying to a whisper, "It wasn't enough..."

Lucina clenched her fists and grit her teeth. Robin had told her about the nightmares he had been plagued with, and with the mishap at Carrion Isle they were only a step closer to making those nightmares a reality.

"I know you're afraid Robin, but I believe in you," Lucina took another few steps towards Robin, lessening the gap to nearly five feet. "I know you can beat him."

"And if I can't?" Robin turned his head back up, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. "What if he does control me again, and I can't fight it? I knows what lies down that road, I've seen it. I _will not _be forced to kill you Lucina! Something must be done, don't you understand!? I have to take myself out of the equation, it's the only way!"

"That's where you're wrong Robin! I don't believe for a second that you would do such a thing, you've even said so yourself!"

Robin rose an eyebrow but remained silent, beckoning for her to continue.

"Don't you remember?" Lucina bridged the remaining gap between the two, reaching out and taking one of his hands in her own. "_We're not pawns of some scripted fate, I believe we're more, much more. _I do believe it was you that said that, yes?"

Robin didn't say anything, only turning his head away as he realized what she was getting at.

"You were right Robin. There IS something between us all, something that keeps us together," Lucina reached a hand out slowly, resting the palm of it on Robin's chest. "This invisible tie, this bond between you and I, it is stronger than any dark magic Validar can use. I know you won't hurt me Robin, that dream was only that, a dream. The ties in this timeline are so much stronger than the ones in my own, there is no doubt in my heart that we can change things. To quote my father, I believe in these bonds more than some destiny."

Robin watched Lucina closely, his hopeful eyes betraying his completely neutral expression. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, yes I do," Lucina paused for a brief moment, then looked up at Robin adamantly. "I love you Robin, more than I ever thought I could. I would give my life for you, and gladly. I would give anything to be with you Robin," Lucina squeezed Robin's hand lightly, "So please, please come back with me. I've been hesitant to fully let myself fall into the whole family role, but now I know that there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my days with you and raise a family of our own, and if you left I know Mark would miss you terribly."

Robin's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he took in Lucina's words. Sure he had somewhat been expecting Lucina to come and persuade him to come back with her, but he sure wasn't expecting anything like this. It was just so...unlike her. To express her own personal feelings so freely, even disregarding the events in her own timeline. He almost couldn't believe his own ears!

Maybe Lucina was right and he had been wrong. He was so quick to jump to the worst possible scenario, but maybe that wasn't always the case. She was right about one thing, this timeline had already changed for better and for worse. Basillo was alive and kicking, and maybe that was proof enough for Robin.

"I...I... Bu-but... What about..." Robin sighed, resigned to his fate. Even if he did protest he could tell Lucina wasn't going to let him win easily. That fire that burned in her eyes reduced any argument Robin had planned to ashes.

"Fine," Robin let in begrudgingly, "Maybe you're right, maybe our bonds will be enough."

"They will be Robin. They will be."

"I hope so..."

"What was that?"

Robin shook his head, dispelling the depressing thoughts. "I said let's go. You win Lucina, I'll head back to camp."

Lucina smiled triumphantly and followed Robin to his horse, a slight spring in her step. Honestly, she had been expecting more of a fight from Robin. He usually wasn't one to let in so quickly, but maybe her argument was enough.

Unbeknownst to Lucina, Robin already had a contingency plan in mind, just in case he couldn't fight Validar's hold over him. He would fight tooth and nail, but he would be failing in his job if he didn't have a back-up plan. He would do his best to not let this loom over him, and Robin had just the man in mind to help him with that.

Robin stopped abruptly, nearly causing Lucina to run into him.

"There's one more thing," Robin said as he turned to face her, his voice a whisper. "Thank you Lucina."

"You're welcome Robin, I wo-hmph!"

Robin closed the distance between the two in a flash, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her into a slow and gentle kiss. It took Lucina no time at all to get over the initial surprise and melt into the embrace, intertwining her hands behind Robin's neck, pulling herself closer to the tactician.

Sighing contently, Robin broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, grabbing both of her hands in his.

"I love you too Lucina."

Lucina hummed in response, resting her head on his shoulder to hide the predominant blush rising to her cheeks. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding on to each other, feeling lighter than they had in months, yesterday's troubles and the future's problems all but forgotten, if only for a little while.

"Come on then," Robin motioned to the horse with his hand, "Time to go back to camp."

Lucina nodded distractedly and followed Robin back to his horse, but not once did she take her hand from his, nor forget the feeling of his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>The two returned to camp a few hours later, heading to Robin's tent to spend a few more hours together before they retired for the night. Robin entered his tent first, followed closely by Lucina. Thankfully no one else had been to Robin's tent, nor had they noticed his farewell letters that left untouched on his desk. Taking them and crumpling them up, Robin shoved them into a random desk drawer to be forgotten.<p>

_I guess I have the storm to thank for no one noticing our absence._

Robin motioned for Lucina to go ahead and make herself comfortable, which she took him up on immediately, taking off her soaking wet cloak and shoes and sat down in the chair at Robin's desk.

"Want something to eat?"

"No tha-" Lucina's stomach growled angrily, begging for someone to feed it. The cerulean princess cleared her throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"On second thought that would be lovely, thank you Robin."

"Sure thing princess," Robin chuckled and made his way out of his tent, the smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared. He had another stop to make first.

The rain had all but cleared up by now, and the sun was fully out and blazing down on them. A clear day such as this, Robin knew exactly where to find the man he was looking for.

Walking briskly to the training grounds, Robin spotted Frederick across the field, instructing an exhausted Donnel and Ricken to do more one-handed pushups.

"How do you expect to be soldiers if you can't even do thirty one-handed pushups!?"

"B-but sir! I'm not even a soldier, I'm a mage!"

Frederick glared at Ricken, his eyes glaring into the poor boy's soul. "What was that?"

"Eek! N-nothing sir! I love pushups! C-can't get enough!" Ricken tried valiantly to continue, but his poor arm gave in and he crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Oh boy..." Donnel watched his comrade fall, only giving him more motivation to soldier on. He knew what happened when Frederick was in this type of mood.

Thankfully, Robin chose that time to intervene, saving Ricken's hide.

"Frederick! Do you have a moment?"

Frederick turned his attention away from Ricken for just a moment, giving Ricken the chance to make a break for it.

"Certainly Sir Robin. What can I do for you?"

Robin motioned with his head to the side. "In private?"

"Of course," Frederick nodded, "Donnel! Take a water break!"

"O-oh thank you sir!" Donnel wasted no time in picking himself from the ground, sprinting towards his water canteen and gulping down the miracle fluid greedily.

"So what is it?"

"I take it you have heard about what happened at Carrion Isle?"

Frederick's demeanor changed in an instant, his stance becoming more wary and his eyes watching Robin cautiously.

"Yes I have."

"Good," Robin nodded, crossing his arms, "Then I have a task for you. Well not a task, more of a personal favor."

"Oh?

"It's quite simple really. When the inevitable final confrontation with Validar occurs, I want you sticking to me like a shadow, watching my every movement. If I ever, EVER, show the slightest sign of not being able to beat Validar's hold on me, I want you to kill me on the spot."

Frederick's eyes widened, astonishment slipping past his usual stern expression. "What?"

"You heard me loud and clear Frederick."

Frederick furrowed his brow, hesitant to accept the tactician's plan. Of course he had his suspicions of the man in the past, and with this recent revelation that Validar can control Robin to do his every whim, those suspicions had returned, to no fault of Robin's.

"You put a lot of trust in me Sir Robin, which leads me to ask...why me? We haven't exactly had the most stable of relationships in the past."

Robin chuckled, shaking his head. "And that's exactly why I'm asking you. You, more than anyone, has watched me like a hawk, questioning my every move. Not as much recently, but the point still stands. I need Frederick the Wary to make sure that Validar won't force me to hurt the one's I love."

Robin paused, turning his head away. "I'd ask Lucina but I can't, not after everything that's happened. She doesn't need this on her conscience. She's finally beginning to move on from her past, and let herself be happy, I just can't put this burden on her Frederick. You must keep this between the two of us."

Frederick watched the man with newfound respect, giving a slight nod. "Alright, I'll do it. Just don't give me a reason to. I don't want to have to hurt a friend either."

"I don't intend to Frederick," Robin smiled slightly, giving Frederick a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Frederick nodded and turned back towards the training field. "Alright Donnel! Sit ups! A hundred of them!"

Donnel visibly flinched and threw himself on the ground to perform his task with vigor. "Y-yes sir!"

Robin chuckled, amused that Frederick had somehow roped anyone into Frederick's Fanatical Fitness hour. Robin learned his lesson along with the rest of the Shepherds a long, long time ago.

* * *

><p>Robin backed into his tent, carrying two bowls of steaming soup in each hand, determined to have a relaxing evening with Lucina and not worry about what might lie ahead.<p>

"Hope you don't mind soup, Stahl cleaned them out of everything else."

Lucina giggled and shook her head. "No of course I don't, it smells lovely."

Robin handed her the bowl and grabbed a chair for himself and sat across from her, ready to dig in himself. It had been Naga knows how long since he had last ate, he was almost openly drooling at the meal in front of him.

"Easy there tiger," Lucina laughed, helping herself to her own meal.

Robin blushed and chuckled sheepishly, following suit and taking a spoonful himself.

"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?"

Mark poked his head through the tent flaps, smiling broadly at his parents.

Lucina smiled at her son, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. "We were just about to have dinner Mark, would you like to join us?

Mark's smile turned into a toothy grin. "Well if you're offering, sure!"

Mark pushed the rest himself through the tent, carrying a large plate of bear meat, carrots and potatoes.

Robin dropped the spoon he was holding, his mouth gaping open. "W-what!? Where did you get all of that?"

"What this?" Mark waved a hand over his plate, as if he were presenting it as a famous work of art. "Severa made it for me. She's turning into quite the cook ya know."

Robin looked back at his bowl of soup dejectedly. "It's...it's not fair."

Mark shrugged and took a seat next to his parents on Robin's bed, wasting no time and devouring his plate of food. Robin watched enviously, sighing and turning back to his own meal, taking small, sad spoonfuls.

"So what have you been up to today Mark?"

Mark reluctantly turned his attention away from his meal and up at his mother.

"Well let's see," Mark held up a hand, counting off each activity with his fingers. "I found this special type of flower for Nah, I helped Noire get over her fear of bugs, I assisted Kjelle with her training, and then Severa cooked me this meal. What about you guys?"

Lucina's eyes widened, her spoonful of soup stopping in midair before it reached her mouth. Robin nodded proudly and ruffled his son's hair.

"Sounds like our boy is becoming quite the lady's man!" Robin nudged Lucina in the ribs, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wonder where he gets that from."

Lucina snorted, ignoring Robin's comment and turned back to Mark. "Don't you spend time with any of the other boys?"

"Well Owain and I did some role-playing the other day if that's what you mean," Mark jumped up nearly knocking the plate off the bed, pumping his fist in the air. "Flamingo Punch!"

Robin paled and rubbed his temples slowly. "Oh dear Naga..."

Lucina, on the other hand, looked rather intrigued by her son's antics, rubbing her chin in thought. "Hmmm...you may just have to teach me about this 'role-playing' Mark, it sounds rather interesting."

"Y-you mean it?" Mark's surprised face quickly turned to one of pure happiness at the idea of spending some more time with his mother. "I mean of course Mom I'd love to."

"Although if you want to hang out with me and Owain, you'll need a catchphrase of your own."

"A catchphrase?" Lucina rose an eyebrow curiously, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh gods please no..."

No one had seemed to hear Robin's pleas for them to stop.

* * *

><p>A few hours and numerous terrible catchphrases later, Mark returned to his tent for the night. Even though Robin wasn't a huge fan of all this "role-playing" they were doing, he would be lying if in the end he hadn't enjoyed himself. With everything that had been going on, and Lucina's previous reluctance to opening up to the whole family idea, it was rare that the three of them got to spend time together like that. Hell, Robin would even join in on the "role-playing" if it meant they could spend more time like that as a family.<p>

Lucina picked herself up from her chair and dusted herself off. "I best be going as well, it's getting late."

Robin nodded and followed her to the tent's entrance, giving her a hug and a quick peck on the lips, bidding each other a good night. Robin sighed and sat down at his desk, thinking over everything that had happened in just a few days time. First the whole Carrion Isle debacle, then him leaving only to be brought back by Lucina, to their night with Mark as a family. He was having trouble believing it all.

He didn't get much time to think regardless, as Lucina came back into his tent wearying a nightgown and carrying a change of clothes, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. Robin looked on curiously, watching her fidget with the clothing in her hands before he decided to break the ice.

"What's up Lucina?"

"Well I was just thinking," Lucina paused, biting her cheek nervously and looking everywhere in the tent except at Robin. Robin had to admit, it was rather cute watching the usually hard princess squirm in such a manner. "T-that we could sleep t-together tonight?"

Robin flushed like a tomato, nearly falling out of his chair at Lucina's question.

"Sleep together!? B-but I...I mean we aren't even... I don't know if...W-what if..."

Lucina rose an eyebrow at Robin, completely unaware to what he was picturing in his head.

"Would that be so strange? We've done so once already when we fell asleep at that tree."

"Oh...Oh! Oh okay so you meant sleep in the same bed ...see I thought what you meant..." Robin shook his head, dispelling any other previous notions from his brain. "Never mind."

"So..."

"Oh! Yes well of course you can Lucina, that would be nice."

Lucina smiled slightly, the blush she entered with never completely leaving her cheeks as she set her clothes down in Robin's chair and prepared for bed. Robin followed suit, taking his cloak off and draping it over the back of his desk chair before moving to do the same with his pants, only stopping when he realized there was another set of eyes watching him.

"Uh...Lucina?"

"Oh!" Lucina blushed further realizing she had been watching Robin this whole time, turning her head away and covering her eyes. "S-sorry."

Robin quickly got rid of his pants, opting to go to bed in his small clothes and his beige undershirt. Pushing the blanket aside, Robin climbed into bed next to Lucina, blowing out the candle on his bed side table.

* * *

><p>After a very rejuvenating night of sleep, Robin had called a war council meeting together to discuss how to get the Fire Emblem back from Validar, with the help of Henry and Tharja. The two Plegian mages told him that Validar would almost definitely be taking the Fire Emblem to the location known as Dragon's Table, no doubt in an attempt to resurrect the dark god himself. Robin and the others decided that the best option would be to confront Validar there and stopping him before he could get the chance to resurrect Grima.<p>

Robin and the rest of the Shepherds made haste to the Dragon's Table, only to find out that they weren't the only ones with that idea.

"What's the deal with all these guys in this desert?" Mark pointed to the large line of people slowly walking forwards, oblivious to anything else. "Don't they know it's a desert?"

"Well let's ask 'em!" Lissa strode up to one of the travelers, poking him sharply on his shoulder. "Excuse me? Sir? Uh...Sir?"

The man didn't answer her, only repeated the same phrase he had been for the previous day in a raspy voice.

"...the appointed...time...to the Dragon's...Table... ...our prayers...Grima"

"Okaaaaaay..." Lissa slowly tiptoed backwards, keeping her eyes on the strange man. "I'll just be going then..."

"Sir Robin!"

Frederick galloped up the line of Shepherds, bringing his horse to a stop in front of Robin.

"It seems Henry and Tharja are right, Validar has made it to the Dragon's Table, which happens to be a great altar to Grima himself. From what I've heard it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia are heading there as well. It's as if they're being drawn there..."

"That's not good," Robin grimaced, "We must hurry to the altar then. We cannot allow the cataclysm from Lucina's future come to past."

Lucina clenched her fists and stepped forwards. "We must stop them."

"We will Lucina...we will."

* * *

><p>Validar, Aversa and a cloaked figure stood in front of the giant spiraling tower that was the Dragon's table, watching the vast desert in front of them, watching as the figures that were the Shepherds slowly made their way towards them.<p>

"The Ylisseans have caught up with us milord. They'll be here shortly."

"Do you think I can't see that?" Validar scoffed, waving his hand at Aversa dismissively. "Delay them, that shouldn't be so hard should it?"

"Not with what we have planned for them milord," Aversa smiled darkly.

"Good. But be careful. We must reclaim Robin's power."

"Oh yes of course," Aversa rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't want Daddy's little boy to get a booboo would we?"

The hooded figure turned to the bickering duo, glaring at them underneath their hood.

"Are you two done yet? There are important things to do you know."

"Listen here girly," Aversa snarled, "I don't care who you are, but you do not get to-"

"Validar!"

The three turned to their new guest, Validar stepping forwards with a grin.

"Hello son. Finally deciding to join the winning side?"

Robin frowned, ignoring Validar's question. "Give us the Fire Emblem or suffer the consequences!"

Validar snorted, crossing his arms. "Consequences? What could _you _ever do to _me_?"

"If you will not return the Fire Emblem, we'll have to take it from you by force!"

"Oh my dear boy," Validar chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't you understand? This is where the story ends! You know this and yet you rush here to meet the Fell Dragon yourself? Or maybe you're eager to finally meet your real destiny Robin."

Lucina stepped forwards, shaking a fist angrily at the Plegian. "Then we'll write a new destiny, one without the fell dragon!"

Validar's expression darkened. "You should know what's going to happen better than anyone _intruder_," Validar snarled, "Don't think you'll change anything girl. What's happened has already been written."

"Oh? We've changed it already Validar!"

"Oh really?" Validar looked back to his son, "With your victory over that sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart? They were all meant to happen boy, you just expedited the process!"

"But...But what about Emmeryn!" Lissa cried out.

"You only changed the method of her death," Aversa snickered, "Either way she's still planted in the ground."

"But that was Gangrel's will!" Frederick stepped forwards, "Not yours or Validar's!"

"You aren't listening," Aversa rolled her eyes, "All of this was preordained fools! Every word, every action, it has been orchestrated! Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life AND death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse!"

"You couldn't mean..." Robin's face paled, realizing what Aversa was getting at.

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!"

Lucina unsheathed her Falchion, pointing it at the witch. "We won't let you! We won't allow this to happen!"

"Oh ho, ho girly, you should know that this has already happened in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago!"

"No!" Robin shouted, pulling out a sword and tome of his own. "I won't let you, I WILL stop you!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, that big old bully!" Aversa brought up a hand, pretending to examine the state of her fingernails. "Thanks for stopping him by the way, he intended to stop Grima as well you know."

Robin growled, kicking himself mentally. It all made so much sense now, Plegia's complete willingness to help in the war, offering thousands of ships and nearly all their gold...but not one soldier.

"That's why you lent us aid but no soldiers... To make sure Walhart was taken care of while you still had your Grimleal to sacrifice!"

Validar snickered, ignoring Robin's shouts. "I think it's time Aversa, don't you?"

"As you command master."

With a wave of her hand, thirteen Risen rose from the ground, each one more terrifying than the last. In the center of the Risen, one stood out more than the others. It was wearing a black tunic, with only one long sleeve, leaving the other arm completely bare revealing a glowing purple Mark of Grima, and on his sleeved arm an ornate shoulder pauldron rested. It's white cape billowed in the wind, riddled with numerous holes. The most eye popping feature however was the face. The Risen had a full head of bright blue hair, it's eyes glowing red as it watched Robin's every movement, its lips fighting at the tethers that tied them together.

Robin's face blanched as realization dawned on him, his eyes wide as he mumbled incoherently.

His nightmare had all but come a reality. There, in the midst of the twelve Risen, stood Chrom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**So there you have it! I apologize for the wall of text, but I thought I would talk about my thought process on this one.**_

_**Like I said, the Judgment scene had some commonalities with some of the other writings on here, like Robin running away, Lucina enlisting Panne's help, Robin enlisting Frederick's and so on. I don't think any of these things are a big leap, and no doubt if Awakening had more dialogue that they would probably be in the game itself really.**_

_**But I tried to change it up a little bit, as I think in this situation, Lucina wouldn't be as gung-ho on killing Robin with Chrom gone. I mean she even says in the dialogue she's doing it to protect her father, and if you're her spouse or mother, she backs down in the end anyway. My big plan in this chapter was a reversal of roles basically. Robin is the one making the tough decision, and Lucina is faced with the choice of accepting that decision or not. And of course being faced with the prospect that Robin might be gone forever, she isn't as hesitant to really let him know how she feels, finally giving a definitive answer to the question of their relationship.**_

_**Lot of angst in this one, so I tried to lighten it up in the middle, then dropping one of the bombs I had been planning since the beginning on you. There was a lot of debate on this one, I mean could Grima really make a Risen out of someone who has the Mark of Naga? That's a thinker.**_

_**How will Robin and the rest of the Shepherds deal with their resurrected friend? And just who is this hooded figure that keeps making an appearance? Will Robin and Lucina be able to stop Validar? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL- I mean Altered Fates!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey all! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Altered Fates! **_

_**Not much to say about this one, except that it's a rather depressing one, probably the most depressing chapter that'll be in this fic.**_

_**All I really got to say is thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites!**_

_**And without further ado, here's Chapter 8, Family.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art of my story, nor do I own Fire Emblem**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 - Family<strong>_

"F-father!"

"Chrom!"

The Deadlord that once was Chrom showed no recognition of his family shouting his name, nor did he seem to care. He slowly drew his blade from its scabbard, the grating sound of steel scraping steel reverberating throughout the desert. His glowing red eyes boring holes into Robin's.

"Kill...Shepherds..."

"What did you bastards do to him!?" Robin shouted, readying his own sword.

"We only did him a favor!" Validar bellowed, "We drained him of that wretched blood of his and made him better! This Risen here is the embodiment of Grima's power! You have no hope of winning boy!"

"You monsters!"

Validar clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well we must be going now, there are things to attend to, I'm sure you understand," Validar grabbed the hooded figure by the shoulder and ushered her through the doors to the Dragon's table, leaving Aversa and the Risen to deal with the Shepherds.

"Alright here's the plan," Robin began, not taking his eyes off of Chrom, "Virion and Noire, I want you to focus on the archer while Sully and Stahl charge her. Don't let it get any free shots off on them. Mages, I want you to suppress their mages while Cordelia, Cynthia, Cherche, Gerome, Nah and Nowi go for them. If they change to wind tomes I want the fliers to pull back and let the mages handle it. Frederick, I want you leading the rest of our troops against the other Risen, while Mark and Lucina take care of the one in the General armor. If anything drastic changes, Mark you're in tactical command. "

"But what are you going to do Robin?" Lucina asked, a slight tremor remaining in her voice.

"I'm going for Chrom, and I don't want any of you following me."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious. Are you telling me you think you can fight your own father to the death?" Robin looked around, addressing each of the other Shepherds with his gaze. "Do any of you think you can?"

No one responded, keeping their heads turned away to avoid direct eye contact with Robin. Only Mark spoke up.

"Do you think _you_ can Father?"

"I have to, he'd do the same for me." Robin took a deep breath, his grip on his sword tightening. "Besides, I got him in to this mess, it's only fair I get him out of it. I owe him that much."

"Robin..."

"It'll be fine Lucina, don't worry." Robin gave her arm a soft squeeze, the look in his eyes telling her he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Lucina didn't look thrilled with the idea, but nodded regardless, never taking her eyes from his. How could she like it? Her dead father fighting the man she loved? Even for someone with her unbelievable background that was a first.

Turning his attention back to Chrom, who was watching them with an almost curious expression, Robin slowly walked forwards until he was nearly twenty feet from him, letting his beloved coat fall from his shoulders and to the ground. If he was going to take Chrom on one on one, he'd need all the speed he could get, especially in this desert. Besides, who could fight effectively with a huge coat on in a desert in the first place?

Robin rotated his shoulders and began walking closer, silver sword in hand, opting to leave his tomes with his coats. There was no way Robin would be able to match Chrom's strength with just one hand, and he highly doubted he could create enough distance to use them effectively. Chrom matched Robin's pace until they were only a few feet apart. Without turning his head, Robin addressed the Shepherds one last time.

"Just keep anyone from interfering."

Robin examined the "Chrom" in front of him. By all accounts, he looked nearly the exact same as he had been when he was alive, except for the ashen skin, red eyes and tethered mouth. Chrom was also missing his beloved Falchion, which made sense since Robin doubted a dead man could use it, especially one tainted so by Grima. A slight smile flickered across Robin's face. Without Falchion, Chrom's fighting would be severely hindered, hell that was the only weapon he EVER used. He highly doubted that Grima had the power impart the skill to effectively use another weapon on his puppets, but Robin couldn't be sure so he'd have to test the waters first before he went all in.

"Ro... Robin..." Chrom said, his voice sounding as if there were two people speaking at the same time; the voice of his friend, and the voice of something much more sinister.

"So you do remember me then?" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Kill... Robin..."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry they did this to you Chrom..."

Chrom readied his blade, raising it slightly in a two-handed grip, the point pointing directly at Robin.

"Your end... has come..."

Robin grit his teeth and raised his own sword, using the same style that Lon'qu had taught him so long ago, bringing the sword up to the side of his face, the blade itself pointing horizontally at its target.

The battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Virion danced around the desert floor, dodging incoming arrows and firing some of his own at his target. Noire was taking cover behind a broken down wall, darting out and firing arrows of her own whenever Virion finished with his shot.<p>

"Good heavens! How can this wretched creature keep up with us!?" Virion gasped, dodging another incoming arrow.

"I-I-I don't know!" Noire whimpered back, "BLOOD AND THUNDER! YOU PUNY LITTLE MAN WHY HAVEN'T YOU HIT HIM YET!"

"I'll have you know I am the archest of-" Virion was cut off by another arrow whizzing by his head. "Oh never mind."

The Deadlord Draco was relentless with his barrage, not giving the two any breathing room as they returned the favor to him. One false maneuver and someone would end up with an arrow in the chest.

Draco dodged another of Virion's arrows, then knocked an arrow of his own and pointed it at the cover where Noire was hiding releasing it immediately in time with Noire's own methodical movements. Noire screeched as she fell to the desert floor, one of Draco's arrows lodged in her left arm. Draco readied another arrow and turned to Virion, only to be impaled from the right by a lance.

"Good job Sully!"

"Damn right it was, who do you think I am?"

"Enough of the banter! Noire's been hit!"

The two cavaliers spurred their horses towards Virion, who was holding Noire by the shoulders and resting her head in his lap.

"We're so sorry it took so long, this sand makes it so our horses can barely get a move on." Stahl explained, worriedly glancing at Tharja and Libra's only child. "Is she going to be okay?"

"It only hit her arm, if it were a few more inches inward it would have pierced her heart."

Noire's face paled, eyeing the arrow protruding from her arm. Virion placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reaffirming squeeze.

"Now I have to pull it out so that we can properly treat it, so it's going to hurt," Virion untied the cravat that he usually wore around his neck and handed it over to Noire. "Bite down on this."

Noire nodded shakily and placed the fabric in her mouth. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them and giving Virion the go ahead.

With one quick movement Virion pulled the arrow from Noire's arm, grabbing a elixir from his pocket and pouring the liquid over the wound. Noire screamed, the sound of it muffled by the cravat in her mouth. Her screams turned to whimpers as the wound fully closed, sighing in relief when the pain finally began to subside.

"Damn kid!" Sully said, watching the girl with fierce admiration. "You're hella tough! If that was Stahl he'd probably be on the ground crying like a little baby."

"H-hey!"

"Th-thanks Sully," Noire giggled, "And th-thank y-you Virion."

Virion closed his eyes and smiled, clutching at his heart as he spoke. "It is only my duty as a gentlemen to help any damsel in distress, think nothing of it Noire, for I would do it again any day."

Sully rolled her eyes and climbed off her horse, helping Noire stand up off the ground.

"Why don't I take Noire to the healers while you two go help the others? You know, so no one dies?"

Virion and Stahl nodded and Virion climbed on the back of Stahl's horse, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder to signal him to go. With a spur of his horse, the two rode off to where Frederick was leading his group.

* * *

><p>The Shepherd's mages were having similar luck with the Deadlord mages, using any local cover and quick movements to dodge any oncoming spells while firing out ones of their own.<p>

"They're relentless!" Ricken huffed, firing out an Arcwind to block an oncoming Arcfire.

"Indeed," Miriel replied "My stamina reserves are quickly dwindling."

"If I may," Laurent said raising a finger in the air. "I advise that we focus on the Deadlord carrying the Rexcalibur tome so that our fliers can get in there."

The mages nodded, all firing a barrage of various spells at the one Risen using Rexcalibur. The Deadlord Ovis readied his spell, firing the harsh gales like a giant barrier to intercept the oncoming spells. With a giant explosion the Rexcalibur spell collided with the others, effectively dissipating each and every one of them.

"What a surprise," Tharja deadpanned, "It didn't work."

"Nyahaha nothing a little blood won't fix!"

Henry bit his thumb, drawing blood, and opened his dark magic tome smearing the blood across the selected page. With a few chants, Henry's shadow had left him and traveled across the desert floor, pooling beneath the unsuspecting Ovis. Ovis had no time to react as the shadows exploded upwards, encasing his form and dragging him beneath the surface of the ground.

"My word..." Laurent whispered.

"Dang Henry," Ricken turned to Henry wide eyed, "That was really something."

Henry shrugged, his goofy smile never leaving his face. "What can I say, I got a thing for killing!"

Tharja scoffed and slapped the boys in the back of their heads. "In case you fools didn't notice, we're not done yet. Now would someone please give the signal for the fliers?"

The three nodded, turning their attention back to the magical battle taking place. Miriel lifted her hand into the air, firing off three basic fire spells, the Shepherds usual signal for the group waiting to proceed. The mages didn't have to wait long, as Cordelia, Cherche, Cynthia and Gerome swooped down on the mages, with Nowi and Nah intercepting any oncoming spells with their own flame breath.

Ricken collapsed on his rear, taking deep breaths as he regained his strength.

"Thank Naga that's over with. I don't know how much I had left in me."

"Indeed," Laurent and Miriel replied in unison, both taking deep breaths of their own.

Henry sighed and kicked at a nearby rock dejectedly. "If only there was just a _little_ more violence..."

* * *

><p>The Deadlord Bovis's horse shrieked as Frederick's lance pierced its side and fell to the ground on top of its rider. Frederick lifted his lance, preparing to deliver the final blow when he was tackled from his horse and to the ground. The Deadlord Porcus landed on top of Frederick, quickly pulling out his Brave Sword and thrusting downwards. Frederick lashed out before he could connect, hitting the Deadlord with a vicious right hook and knocking him off and to the ground. The Deadlord recovered quickly, thrusting his arms out in a quick motion, daggers flying out of his hands and at Frederick.<p>

"Daddy!"

Severa jumped in front of her father, using her sword to deflect every dagger effortlessly. Severa wasted no time and ran forwards, jumping in the air and landing behind her opponent gracefully. Without looking she grabbed her sword in a reverse grip and thrust it backwards, impaling the Deadlord through his back and out his chest.

Severa huffed and threw one of her pigtails behind her back. "Child's play."

"Severa look out!"

Frederick placed his foot underneath his fallen lance and kicked upwards, grabbing the weapon mid air. With one quick movement he flung the lance forwards, hitting Bovis who had charged Severa from behind. Severa turned around slowly, whimpering softly when she noticed how close the Deadlord had come to killing her.

"Th-thanks Daddy."

Frederick walked up to his daughter, giving her a soft pat on the head. "Anything for my little darling."

Severa smiled softly at her father, following him closely as the two made their way back to help their friends.

* * *

><p>Lucina and Mark sprinted through the battlefield, ducking and dodging every stray arrow or spell that came their way. They didn't have to run long. The Deadlord they were looking for was standing not too far away from the combat, not having moved an inch since the battle had started. His arms were crossed, his red eyes glowing from underneath his helm.<p>

"I AM MUS, FINEST OF THE DEADLORDS AND RIGHT HAND TO GRIMA HIMSELF!"

Mus readied his lance, moving in to the proper stance.

"FEAR NOT PUNY MORTALS, YOUR DEATHS SHALL BE QUICK AND PAINFUL."

Lucina and Mark didn't respond, only drawing their swords and readying themselves in identical stances. Lucina smirked slightly noticing the similarities in their stances, the way they held their swords, the utter determination on his face and fire that burned in Mark's eyes, so similar to Lucina's. There was no doubt that he was indeed her son.

"Are you ready Mark?"

Mark nodded, keeping his eyes forward.

"Good. You go left, I'll go right."

Lucina darted to the right, Mark to the left. The two charged the behemoth of a Risen from each side, hoping to force him to choose one side to defend while leaving the other side completely open.

"PREDICTABLE!"

Mus raised his lance and threw it directly at Mark, forcing him to drop into a roll to dodge it.

"Ha! Now you're defens-huh?"

Mark's eyes bulged noticing the chain attached to his lance, allowing Mus to pull on the chain to bring the lance back to him, just in time to raise it and block Lucina's overhead slash. Keeping her sword locked with his lance, Mus jabbed out with the end of his lance, forcing Lucina to back away lest she wanted a broken jaw.

Mark picked himself off the ground and charged Mus from behind, using one of his mother and grandfather's favorite moves. Mark jumped high into the air, spinning end for end as he came down on Mus. Mus raised his lance over his head blocking Mark's devastating attack, causing a loud crack to echo throughout the desert.

"Ngh...Why does...you're lance...not break!?" Mark grunted between breaths, using all of his force to push down against the immovable Mus.

"FOOL! THIS ISN'T JUST ANY LANCE, THIS LEGENDARY WEAPON IS GRADIVUS, AND IT WILL BE YOUR DEATH!"

Lucina reentered the fight, slashing at Mus's left shoulder. The blade connected but thanks to Mus's bulky armor the blade only nicked his shoulder. The giant bellowed in rage, kicking Mark in the chest and backhanding Lucina away.

The two were sent flying across the sand, coming to a stop several feet away. Lucina barely had time to react as Mus's lance came flying at her, dropping into a roll to dodge the lethal blow, lance only grazing her ribs. Lucina hissed as she brought her hand to her wound. The wound was bleeding, but it wasn't something that'd kill her.

"Mother, I have an idea!"

Mark reached into his coat, pulling out an Elwind tome. Chanting the spell, Mark fired the spell into the desert floor, causing a minor sandstorm to kick up blocking all visibility of the two.

"COWARDS!" Mus banged his lance across his chest ferociously, "FACE ME!"

"Ok Mother," Mark whispered and pulled out another tome from his coat, opening it to the correct page. "After I shoot three consecutive shots, I'm sending you in."

"Sending me in?"

Mark rose his Elwind tome, shaking it in his mother's face so she'd get the idea. Lucina's eyes widened in realization, then chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Robin would be proud."

Mark grinned and moved behind his mother, readying his Arcfire tome and outstretching his hand forward.

"Ready?"

Lucina nodded, crouching down and tightening her grip on Falchion.

Mark closed his eyes, focusing on conjuring up the flames in his hand, chanting the words of the spell softly under his breath. Chanting the final word, Mark opened his eyes and fired three consecutive shots in the direction where Mus was standing last. Dropping his Arcfire tome and bringing out his Elwind tome, he pointed it at his mother's back.

"Now!"

"IS THAT IT? JUST SURRENDER AND-"

Mus never got to finish his sentence as Lucina flew from the cloud of sand, flying directly at Mus. Mus didn't even have time to raise his lance as Lucina passed him, her blade cutting through his unprotected neck. Mus fell to his knees, his head falling to the sand floor before he finally evaporated into a cloud of purple dust.

"Damn Mom!" Mark said, jogging to his mother's side. "That was pretty badass!"

"Thank you son," Lucina giggled softly, "But it was all thanks to your quick thinking."

"Oh it was nothing," Mark replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "What do we do now?"

Lucina frowned, her expression darkening. "Now we wait on your father."

* * *

><p>Robin charged Chrom, bringing his blade down diagonally in an overhead slash. Chrom caught his blade on his and let it slide off the end of it, then bringing his own blade down in an overhead slash. Robin leaped away in time, but the blade still grazed his face, cutting from his eyebrow to his cheek and thankfully missing his eye.<p>

Robin wiped the blood from his face and prayed that his gash wouldn't keep bleeding so and blinding his vision. It would definitely leave a nasty scar, but he'd live. Robin didn't have much time to think as Chrom charged him, his blade to his side dragging along the ground.

Jumping high into the air, Chrom used his signature move, spinning end for end and bring his blade down with incredible force on Robin. Robin sidestepped the attack, kicking out and hitting Chrom in the leg as he landed, toppling him. Chrom rolled to the side as Robin brought his blade down, quickly getting back on his feet.

Robin took the brief break from the fighting to clean the blood from his eye and catch his breath.

"You may fight like Chrom, but you're sure as hell not as good as him."

The Deadlord narrowed his eyes, and rose his sword. "I...am...Chrom!"

"Prove it!"

Chrom bellowed in rage and charged again, the Mark of Grima seemingly glowing on his arm. Robin charged forwards as well, meeting Chrom halfway as their blades met once more. The two exchanged numerous blows, neither budging an inch. It was a tug of war between the two, and neither one seemed to have any notion of giving up soon.

Robin parried one of Chrom's strikes, reeling back to hit Chrom's nose with the hilt of his blade. Chrom sidestepped the blow, bringing his fist up and punching Robin across the face. Robin took the blow, but remained standing and retaliating with a punch of his own, bringing his left hand up and connecting with Chrom's gut. Chrom doubled over, the breath stolen from his already dead lungs, but recovered quickly and uppercut Robin in the chin.

Robin hit the ground with a thud. He moved to get back to his feet, only to be stopped by Chrom's blade poking at his throat. A slow smile spread across Chrom's face, his eyes burning holes into Robin's.

"Now...die!"

"ROBIN!"

Chrom whipped his head up, his eyes wide as he watched the fast approaching Lucina and Mark. The mark on Chrom's shoulder began to glow even brighter, smoke beginning to emanate from it as it burned into his skin.

"Lu...Lucina?" Chrom whispered, soft enough that only Robin heard him.

Robin frowned, dreading what came next but he wouldn't be a tactician if he didn't take advantage of the distraction. Sweeping his leg around, Robin kicked out at the back of Chrom's leg and sent him to the floor.

Robin picked himself off the ground frantically, grabbing at his blade and plunging it downwards. The blade pierced Chrom's chest, lodging itself in the ground below. Chrom roared in pain, a dark black ooze dribbling from his mouth.

Robin's eyes widened as he watched the Mark of Grima on his shoulder dissipate, only to be replaced with the original Mark of Naga he always bore on his shoulder. Chrom's eyes flickered from the deep red they were to the vibrant blue Robin was so used to. The string that had once tethered his mouth shut had seemingly disappeared and his skin turned from its ashen tone to a more pale pink.

Chrom looked up at Robin, his eyes showing a deep sorrow even through the pain.

"Ro-Robin... I... I... I'm s-so sorry."

Robin watched in horror, as it wasn't the Deadlord dying in front of him, but his greatest friend. Robin fell to his knees beside him, the tears welling in his eyes threatening to spill down his face.

"Don't talk Chrom, please! Save your strength, we can still save you!" Robin shot his head up, looking around desperately. "Lissa! Maribelle! Anyone! Please!"

Chrom chuckled weakly and shook his head. "I d-died... a long time ago... f-friend."

"No, no we can still save you!" Robin shook his head stubbornly, tears flying every which way. His hold on his friend tightened and he prayed to the powers that be not to take his friend from him again. "Please Chrom, don't die on me, not again!"

"Always... fighting... till the b-bitter end... Robin," Chrom smiled weakly, "B-but... I'm a-afraid... I won't be there with you... this time"

Chrom brought a hand up shakily, grabbing on to Robin's and squeezed it weakly.

"Th-thank you Robin... for all that... you've done...tell my family... that I love them," Chrom's eyes began to water. His time was coming to an end. "T-tell them... that... that... my last thoughts... were of them... always... of them..."

"Chrom!" Robin shouted, frantically shaking Chrom's shoulders, hoping that his efforts might just stave off death. "Chrom!"

Robin watched as the life drained from Chrom's eyes. His hand fell limply to his side and his head tilted slightly, his eyes starring off into the bright blue sky. Slowly, Chrom's body began to evaporated into small golden flecks and float into the air, like a swarm of fire flies. Eventually, Robin was left holding on to nothing but thin air.

Robin was only slightly aware of Lucina's form falling to the ground beside him, staring blankly at where her father once was.

"Father..."

Mark walked over and knelt beside her mother, pulling her into a gentle hug, which Lucina accepted gratefully.

Robin grabbed at the sand in front of him, his shoulders trembling as he fought back more tears.

He felt numb.

He had held his friend in his arms as he passed, listened to his final words, felt his body evaporate into nothingness. At least he had been there for him this time, Robin could find solace in that. And when the time was right he would deliver his friend's final words, but there was one more thing left for Robin to do.

There were still two people at fault for this and by the gods they would pay.

"Father, are you alright?" Mark asked, noticing his father stand and grab his fallen sword as well as his coat.

"Stay with your mother, I'll be right back. I promise."

* * *

><p>Aversa scowled and bit back a curse. Her precious Deadlords were falling by the wayside, not standing even a chance to the blasted Shepherds. Even her special Chrom had fallen to that fool of a tactician! These were supposed to be the strongest Risen one could summon, and they were nothing but the Shepherds playthings!<p>

She was at least hoping the surprise of seeing their precious prince in the flesh might throw them off their game a little bit, but gods was she wrong. If anything they fought harder! How could this be possible? She just didn't understand!

They would soon be on her, and she still had to buy time for Validar and his preparations. But how?

Aversa was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the lone man striding up to her position.

"AVERSA!"

Aversa flinched at the noise and looked down from her position on the cliff side to see Robin standing beneath her.

She had to bite back a gasp at the stare she was receiving from the man. It was so full of hatred, so full of malice, that even Aversa had to shudder under its gaze. It reminded her so much of _him._ If it weren't for the sadness in his puffy red eyes, she'd be completely convinced.

"Come to seek revenge little boy?"

Robin grit his teeth, his grip on his sword tightening. "Yes."

"Oh so convincing too!" Aversa paused, a smile creeping across her face. "That was a pretty heartbreaking scene you put together earlier. I'm sure your precious prince doesn't blame you for killing him though. I imagine he was quite relieved actually! Being a walking corpse can be such a bore!" Aversa threw her head back and laughed.

Robin snarled and pulled out his Thoron tome, aiming it at the ground beneath her. Firing a blast, the destructive thunder spell hit the cliff causing the ground Aversa was standing on to crumble beneath her. Her black pegasus attempted to break Aversa's fall, but Robin fired another Thoron spell in its direction, preventing it from interfering.

"Gah!"

Aversa hit the ground with a thud, pain flaring in her chest, no doubt breaking a few ribs from her landing.

Struggling to her feet she reached for her dark magic tome, but Robin was already on her. Bringing his leg up Robin kicked Aversa across the face, sending her sprawling several feet.

Aversa tried again to stand, but collapsed back to the ground spitting up blood and a few teeth. Robin stalked over to her, his sword dragging through the sand as he walked. Robin nudged her with his foot to get her rolled over on her back, keeping his foot placed on her chest Robin raised his sword to finish the job.

"N-not today b-boy."

With a bright flash of light Aversa disappeared into a dark purple cloud, living to fight another day.

Robin scowled and stabbed his sword angrily into the ground.

Today would not be the day.

* * *

><p>Robin trudged back to where the Shepherds were waiting for him ready and willing to move out.<p>

They had already finished off the rest of the Risen and had watched Robin deal with Aversa. A few were casting him worried glances, they had all seen how brutal Robin had been with Aversa. Not that they could blame him, by all means it was just what she deserved with all she had put them through, they were only surprised that it was the usually calm and collected Robin that let his anger get the best of him.

"Frederick, give me a sit rep."

Frederick stepped forwards, his hands behind his back in his usual posture.

"Noire took an arrow to the arm. She's fine but I advise that she sit out for the next battle. Lucina was grazed in the ribs but it was only a shallow wound, nothing Lissa couldn't fix. There were a few other scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious."

Robin exhaled in relief. "Thank Naga."

"What now Sir Robin?"

"Five minutes then we storm the castle," Robin turned to the Shepherds, addressing each one of them. "Take a quick breather, grab some water, replenish your supplies, then we move. We can't linger, we need to stop Validar."

The Shepherds nodded collectively and set out to prepare for the next battle. Robin scanned the moving crowd, looking for a certain two people.

He found Mark and Lucina standing not too far off from the crowd, both catching their breaths and drinking from their canteens.

"Do you two have a moment?"

The two turned to face Robin, Mark wearing a slight smile while Lucina looked deep in thought

"Of course Robin."

"Yeah, what is it Father?"

"It's just..."

"..."

"Robin?"

Robin walked forwards, wrapping an arm around both Mark and Lucina and pulled them into a tight hug. Mark and Lucina shared a look, but said nothing about it and returned the gesture.

Robin buried his head in between theirs and inhaled deeply.

"Just promise me, promise me that you two won't do anything stupid in there," Robin clenched his eyes shut, remembering what he had just lost only moments ago. "When we're done here I want to walk out with both of you by my side, you hear me?"

Lucina nodded into his shoulder and rubbed comforting circles on Robin's back.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I promise Father. Just make sure you fallow your own advice alright?"

Robin chuckled and tousled his hair. "Of course I will son, now do you mind giving me and your mother a second?"

"Shooing me away just like that huh? After that touching family moment?" Mark replied, breaking from the hug. "But I suppose I can. Just don't do anything scandalous while I'm gone!"

Robin rolled his eyes at his son and watched him leave. Mark went directly from his parents to where Severa was standing alone, and after a brief conversation Mark reached out and took a hold of Severa's hand in his, causing the fiery brunette to blush furiously.

_Well I'll be..._

"So what'd you want to speak with me about?"

Robin broke from his reverie and turned back to Lucina, his expression deadly serious.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually, I think I am."

Robin rose an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, when I first saw my father out there I was as shocked as anyone. It felt like that hole in my heart had been patched up only to be immediately yanked out," Lucina began, her eyes downcast. "But that wasn't my father. That was just some abomination created by those dastards. If my father was still in there, I know he would have been crying out for release."

"That's why I'm actually somewhat thankful for what you did. You put him out of his misery, you saved him from Grima's clutches," Lucina leaned into Robin and sighed. "Now he can rest in peace."

"There's actually one last thing," Robin began, "Your father asked me to deliver one final message to you and the rest of the family."

Lucina looked up at Robin with wide, glistening eyes, her mouth gaping open slightly.

"W-what did he say?"

Robin smiled and wiped a stray tear away, letting the palm of his hand rest on her cheek.

"He said that he loved you all very much, and that his last thoughts were of all of you, always."

Lucina closed her eyes and swallowed, not fighting the few tears that fell from her eyes. Her lips tugged upwards slightly as she took in her father's last words.

"Thank you Robin," Lucina reached up and grabbed the hand on her cheek. "Thank you...thank you so much..."

* * *

><p>Robin stood in front of the Shepherds, looking up at the black spiraling tower in front of him.<p>

This was it, where the final battle would take place. If they failed, Lucina's future would come to a reality. The world would fall to ruin, Grima would rise and all hope would be lost.

But if they succeeded, the Shepherds could go home. They could live out the rest of their lives in peace and happiness, raising families and enjoying each and every day together. Robin's desire to make that peace for himself and his friends burned brighter than any fear of what "destiny" might bring. But what if that wasn't enough? He might not fear what could happen, but that doesn't mean it won't.

Robin flinched feeling a hand latch on to his. Turning to his right, Lucina stood, watching him closely.

"Remember what you said. We're _all_ walking out of here together Robin, I promise."

Robin looked behind him at the Shepherds watching him. Each and everyone gave him a smile and a nod.

"We're right behind you Bubbles," Gaius stepped forward.

"We'll beat Validar and usher in an era of peace, _together_," Cordelia followed suit.

"You have our trust Robin," Lon'qu spoke, slamming a fist to his chest in a salute.

"With you leading us, we will be the light that dispels the forces of darkness," Libra spoke up.

"We're ready when you are Robin," Sumia smiled.

Robin watched in awe as each of the Shepherds stepped forwards, each throwing their hat in and declaring their faith in him. He glanced at Lucina, who was watching it all with a knowing smile on her face.

"I..." Robin began, wiping a few tears from his eyes, "Thank you all so much. Your words give me more strength than any weapon or strategy could. I promise I won't let you down. Today's the day we bring peace to the realm."

Robin turned back to the giant set of stairs that led to the Dragon's Table.

Taking a deep breath, Robin stepped forwards, taking the first step in stopping the apocalypse.

For good or for worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**Well there you have it!**_

_**Like I said, pretty sad. Poor Robin & Company just cannot catch a break. **_

_**Since this chapter was pretty big already, I decided to separate this scene with the Dragon's Table scene, which will be the next chapter. Also the identity of my super secret character will be revealed next chapter (although I'm pretty sure it was never that secret to begin with...)**_

_**I wish I could say that the next chapters will be a little more upbeat... but... well they probably won't. We know how the story goes.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to the ninth installment of Altered Fates!**_

_**Big chapter here story wise. It's a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to let the Dragon's Table scene have its own chapter.**_

_**I changed up things quite a bit in this scene, so if you are curious or disapprove of what I wrote, that's totally cool! But make sure to read the A/N down below, I'll go into more detail down there.**_

_**Shout out to JumperthreeDS for helping out on a dilemma I was having regarding this chapter!**_

_**And without further ado, here is Chapter 9, Demons!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art for my story nor do I own Fire Emblem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 - Demons<strong>_

Validar hunched over the Dragon's Table, pooling the energies of the sacrificed Grimleal into a singular, solid mass that would be consumed by his master after his awakening with the Fire Emblem. The altar itself glowed a dark purple, the energy from the sacrifices encasing it. Slowly but surely, the little specks that represented each singular sacrifice left the table and went for the giant ball of energy overhead.

An unbidden smile formed on Validar's face. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, he could taste the dark energy that was emanating from the altar. Soon destiny would be realized and his master would rise once again. It was inevitable, nothing could stop his rise now.

A hooded girl stood not far off, leaning against the wall and watching the man warily. She wasn't particularly fond of her grandfather. He had always rubbed her the wrong way, and with the way he had been staring at that altar for the past hour her opinion of the man had only dropped. He was acting as if owned the damned place. It wasn't his tower, his altar, or his energy, it all belonged to her master. If it weren't for him she doubted she'd even be here with this despicable man in the first place.

"They're here."

Validar turned from the altar to face his new guest, however in this case _host _would be the proper term.

The girl straightened, showing the proper respect for her master by bowing her head and avoiding looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Ah, Lord Grima. The Awakening ritual is underway. It's going... a little slower than expected but the energy from the Grimleal will soon be ready for you to feast on."

"It won't be me feasting on their souls Validar."

That piqued the girl's interest. _Master isn't performing the ritual?_

"You still think Robin will bow? After all that's happened?

"I don't think Validar, I know," Grima grinned. "Because it's already happened before. We are one and the same."

"Yes, of course master. I'll make sure everything goes as planned."

"If by chance something DOES happen, take this," Grima reached into his robes and pulled at a tome and threw it at Validar.

"Grima's Truth..."

Validar's eyes widened, realizing exactly what his master had bestowed on to him. Grima smirked at his astonishment.

"With that tome you'll be able to channel my power directly. The power of a god now rests in your hands Validar, do _not _make me regret it."

"O-of course Lord Grima. With this tome I'll ensure that the you of this time rises to power."

"Good. Because if you don't you better hope that the Shepherds kill you. _Again__._ I don't give second chances often Validar and I sure as hell won't give you a third. "

Validar blanched. He knew what happened to those who had gotten on his master's bad side. He could still remember what happened to the last man that had failed him. It took weeks to clean the blood from the Plegian throne room.

"Come Morgan, let's go." Grima beckoned the young girl to his side.

"R-really?" Morgan cleared her throat and walked up to the man. "I mean yes, of course master."

"Master?" Grima's eyes glinted underneath his hood, a smile slowly growing on his face. "You can call me father Morgan, you should know this. I mean I am your father after all, aren't I?"

"O-oh! O-of course Father, I apologize."

"Think nothing of it child," Grima laid a hand on her shoulder and turned back to Validar. "You WILL be hearing from me Validar. Do not fail me."

With that the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Validar to greet the Shepherds alone.

Validar grinned looking at his new tome.

"Heh, I have a little surprise for you Robin. You best hurry boy, I thought I taught you not to keep your hosts waiting."

* * *

><p>Robin and the others walked through the door to the tower, entering the sanctum of Grima. The outer chamber was surprisingly bare. Other than a few statues there was nothing but black walls staring back at them. The floor of the room was colored pitch black as well, with a giant red Mark of Grima stretching across it.<p>

The chamber only led to one oaken door, and Robin could only guess what was waiting on the other side. On either side of the door stood identical statues, both depicting a dragon's head that had six eyes and tusks on the sides of its maw.

Robin felt his heart flutter, immediately recognizing where he had seen that same dragon before, only now realizing it's disheartening familiarity.

_That's the second appearance from my nightmares..._

Robin stepped forwards, leading the Shepherds towards the door. Placing his hand on the door to push it open, only to stop mid-push.

He could feel the energy that was radiating from behind the door. It felt so powerful, so boundless. Even when he was casting the strongest spells magic had to offer, he never felt this close to such power. He was almost salivating at the thought to see it with his own eyes, to feel it course throughout his body. His heart was beating rapidly at the thought of it. His blood felt like it was boiling, begging to be relieved.

Robin closed his eyes and placed his hand over his chest, praying that it would stop its rapid beating.

_Why am I so excited?_

"Is everything alright Robin?"

Robin flinched, turning to see a worried looking Lucina and a suspicious looking Frederick eyeing the tactician closely.

"Yeah, sorry. I just... needed a second."

Lucina nodded but Frederick only narrowed his eyes further. Robin nodded discreetly to the knight and turned back to the wooden door in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the strange feelings to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. With the help of Frederick, he slowly pushed the door open, revealing the inner sanctum.

The chamber was dome shaped, easily large enough to fit hundreds of men inside of it. Ornate pillars with carvings depicting Grima led up to the altar in the back of the room, where a lanky figure stood watching them with his arms crossed.

Lucina jumped forwards, unsheathing her blade.

"Validar!"

"Ah, if it isn't the time travelling princess my son is so fond of. Come to witness the glorious culmination of your future? How poetic. I have the Fire Emblem and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast! I will return Grima to this world!"

"You mad dastard! You'll DESTROY this world! I've seen it!"

"Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to your nightmares!" Validar laughed. "Stupid girl, the Awakening ritual isn't only for exalts and Naga. With it, I'll arouse Grima!" Validar looked pointedly at Robin. "The fell dragon only needs a mortal vessel, which you so _kindly_ brought to me."

In that moment it all clicked for Robin, the mark on his hand, the familiarity with Plegia, the way he felt when he first entered the sanctum, the nightmares...

"Oh gods... he means me! I'm the vessel!?"

"Bright as ever. That's my boy."

"No, no, no!" Robin shook his head desperately and took several shaky steps backwards. "That can't be! I'll never be Grima! I'd die first!"

"You carry my blood son," Validar smirked. "The blood of the fell dragon, of a god! His soul slumbers within you, and now the time has come to awaken you both!"

"W-what!?"

"T-that can't be..." Lucina stared at Robin wide eyed, unconsciously taking a few steps away from him.

"I-I'M Grima!? I'M the FELL DRAGON!?"

"Oh yes son," Validar began. "The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... a vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough. My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift," Validar's evil grin turned to one of fatherly pride. "But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!"

"N-no..."

"If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear... she betrayed us, stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I searched for you two for years! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!" Validar outstretched a hand, his palm facing up. "Join me son, join me and we can usher in a new world, together! As father and son. Isn't that all you've ever wanted? A family?"

Mark stepped forwards, pointing an accusing finger at Validar. "You are no family of ours! You've proven nothing but your own madness! This can be stopped, YOU can be stopped!"

Validar briefly looked surprised by the outburst but quickly reeled himself in. "Well if it isn't my other grandchild, also tainted by the blood of Naga."

Lucina perked her head up. "Other grandchild...?"

"Your parents may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger now. With the power of the Dragon's Table and my master's blessing I am unstoppable!"

"You're not the only one stronger this time! Don't underestimate us!" Mark turned to Robin. "Right Father? ...Father?"

Robin had tuned out the entire conversation, completely lost in the confines of his own mind.

_I'm Grima? I'm the fell dragon? Oh gods... it was me... I was the one that ravaged Lucina's future... I killed the Shepherds... my friends... my family... everyone! It should have been me that was killed, not Chrom! I'm nothing but a monster!_

"Come on Robin!" Lissa shoved Robin's shoulder. "He's wrong! You know he is! You're not some monster, we all know that! We know how strong you are, we've seen who you really are Robin! Right guys? Lucina? Mark?"

"Aunt Lissa's right Father!"

The rest of the Shepherds nodded in agreement, but still watched Robin cautiously.

Lucina didn't respond.

"I-I don't know..." Robin lowered his head.

"Enough!" Validar bellowed. "This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power, a _god's_ power. And you, you naive little princess, your sad speech sounds lovely, but it will not alter fate."

"No!" Robin snapped his head up. "They're more than just words!"

"Now, now Robin, be still my son."

"My life did not begin with you, nor did you make me who I am!" Robin stepped forwards, his confidence returning. "It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I've been all over this world, and I have helped change it, for the better! I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, I've found a _real_ home, made a _real_ family... And that is what matters!" Robin met Lucina's eyes. "The ties we forged, the bonds we share... they are of a power greater than Grima!"

Robin turned back to Validar. "I am not Grima. I am Robin, tactician of the Shepherds, Grandmaster of Ylisse, a father and someday a husband."

"That's right!" Lucina shouted, Robin's speech giving her new-found confidence. "I know Robin and he is no Grima!"

"A ludicrous idea," Validar narrowed his eyes at the two. "You shall see that soon enough."

"You're wrong Validar. The only thing you've been right about so far is that my whole life has been in preparation for this day, the day when I kill you and stop this madness!"

"You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment. Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have!" Validar reached into his robes and pulled out a tome. "There is no damage I can do to your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!"

"We'll see about that!" Robin unsheathed his sword and pulled out his own tome. "Alright everyone! We make for Validar, but stay vigilant. I'm sure he has something lying in wait for us."

The Shepherds nodded collectively and began to slowly make their way towards the altar, Robin and Lucina leading the way.

"Ah, ah, ah," Validar wagged a finger. "This doesn't seem like very fair odds now does it?"

At the snap of his fingers a giant barrier rose from the ground, cutting Robin and Lucina off from the rest of the Shepherds. Frederick's eyes widened and he ran forwards, hammering at the barrier with his fists. The barrier stood firm, separating the two from the others.

"Damn it!" Robin kicked himself mentally. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," Validar smiled. "You've seen all of this after all. You know how this story ends Robin."

Robin grit his teeth. _How could he have known?_

"It matters not," Lucina said. "Come Robin. This is it, this is where we rewrite history."

"Yes come Robin," Validar goaded. "Realize your destiny!"

Robin paled. He's heard all of this before, but he followed Lucina regardless. If this was like his nightmares at least he knew how to prevent the outcome.

Validar made the first move and fired a massive dark orb at Lucina. Robin reacted equally quickly, firing his Thoron to catch Validar's spell before it reached Lucina, resulting in a large explosion. Robin lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the dust and smoke while Lucina used the distraction to charge through the smoke veil and at Validar. With a vicious slash, Lucina swung downwards at Validar, who parried Lucina's strike with his dark magic. With his offhand coated in purple flames, Validar swung at Lucina. Lucina lept away before the strike could do serious damage, but it still grazed her ribs and sent her flying backwards and into one of the stone pillars.

"Gah!"

"Lucina!"

"Fools!" Validar pointed his hand towards the fallen Lucina. "Struggle all you want, but you cannot change what is already written!"

Robin fired multiple blasts of Thoron at Validar, forcing him to redirect his attention from Lucina back to Robin. Validar nimbly dodged Robin's first attack and blocked the rest of his spells with magic of his own.

"Ha! You are weak boy! You humans are such weak, pathetic creatures... Your bonds with them will bind you, keeping you from your true strength. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD!"

"Not your god, not today!" Robin snarled.

"We'll see!"

Lucina stayed back and watched, waiting for the chance to charge in. In a battle of magic such as this, she'd only be getting in the way.

Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a vibrant green tome. Validar matched his movements, pulling out a pure black tome of his own.

_Please Naga, I know I'm probably not in your good graces right now, just please grant me the strength to protect everyone! _

Robin opened the Book of Naga to the correct page and recited the words to the spell, focusing only on the book in front of him.

"What's this!?" Validar's eyes widened. "Where did you get that!?"

Robin focused on reciting the spell, ignoring his father's questions.

_Why is this taking so long!?_

Validar laughed and shook his head. "No matter. Do you really think that wretched Naga would grant you her strength? You? The vessel of Grima? You're even more foolish than I thought!"

Validar raised his hand in front of him and clenched it into a fist. As if answering his call, the shadows in the sanctum pooled underneath Lucina, grabbing at her legs and locking her in place.

"Now watch as I kill you're precious princess!"

"Hngh!"

"What!?"

_This isn't supposed to happen!_

Lucina swung her sword at the shadowy hands grabbing on to her, only to have her arms locked in place as well.

"Robin!"

Validar laughed maniacally. "Surprised? You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." Validar outstretched his hand. "Now die!"

Lucina shrieked as the shadows pulled her downward and forced her to her knees, pulling her ever closer to the shadowy pool threatening to swallow her whole.

"No!"

Robin raised his own hand and pointed it at Validar, pooling all of his energy in the palm of his hand.

Nothing happened.

_Naga please! I need your strength! Please!_

_..._

_And you shall have it fell blood. _

Robin felt limitless amounts of energy course through his system, power that he couldn't even imagine possible. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could feel this way. The energy from the altar didn't even feel like this. This energy felt so pure, so refined.

Robin could feel the energy pool in his chest then race through his arm and out through the path of least resistance. A bright light flashed throughout the sanctum, blinding everyone inside. With a thunderous crack, a stream of green light burst from Robin's hand and raced towards Validar.

"What!? How can this-ARGH!"

Validar screamed as the light blasted through his chest leaving a smoking hole in its wake.

Robin fell to the ground, his energy spent.

"Robin!"

Lucina was freed from the shadows that bound her and rushed to Robin's fallen form, kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright!?"

"Hah... hah..." Robin took several deep breaths. "I'm alright..."

"Oh thank Naga," Lucina fell on her rear beside him. "What was that? It was so... unbelievable!"

"Thank Naga is right..." Robin moved into a seated position with his arms supporting him. "That was a miracle."

"I-I can't believe it," Lucina smiled tiredly. "We did it Robin... We actually did it!"

"Of course we did," Robin reached his arm around Lucina's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Now we can spend the rest of our lives together in peace."

Lucina smiled a little brighter and rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin couldn't help but bask in their victory and in the fact that his nightmares didn't come to fruition. He wasn't forced to kill Lucina, they stopped Grima from awakening, and he didn't even have to resort to his contingency plans. Basilio didn't even have to make his appearance!

"It was almost too-"

"Easy?"

Robin jumped at the sound, springing from the ground turning to face the two shadowy figures that separated him and Lucina from the rest of the Shepherds.

"You!"

"You're right Robin," The taller hooded figure strode forwards, taking off his hood to reveal Robin's face. "It was too easy. In the end you only altered the course of history, but its destination still holds true."

"What do you mean!?"

"It was written that Chrom died here at your hands," Robin's doppelganger smirked. "And he did didn't he?"

"That's not... but he was already..."

"Dead? You and I both know that wasn't the case. I'm pretty sure corpses don't have last wishes."

"Enough!" Lucina shouted. "Who are you really!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man gave a mock bow. "I'm Robin. The Robin that murdered your father and the rest of the Shepherds and became the fell dragon."

Lucina's eyes widened. "S-so that means..."

"That's right Lucina," The man smiled wider. "I'm the one that plagues your dreams, I'm the one that killed your _precious_ family. I am the wings of despair. I am the fell dragon Grima."

"Wait. Another version of me?" Robin asked skeptically. "But how?"

"I can be so daft sometimes," Grima sighed. "It's all really quite simple you see. I am you Robin. I followed Lucina to this timeline to assure your rise to power. The only difference is the decisions we've made. Those vivid dreams? For the most part those are all my memories. Memories we share because we have the same heart," Grima paused and chuckled. "Except for the one involving Lucina. That one was just for fun."

"Th-the headaches... the voices..." Robin paled. "It was you! It was all you!"

"That's right. Your memory begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite the moment I found you, but your heart was still too weak, hence the memory loss."

"I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected," Grima continued. "And I would cease to exist. So I had to step in every now and again, as I am now, to assure my future is secured."

"So I'll tell you one final time Robin," Grima narrowed his eyes. "Awaken the beast in your soul. Join me and become the fell dragon. It is your destiny."

"You're insane if you really think I'd do that!"

"No Robin, it is you who is insane!" Grima shouted. "Do you really think you'd have a better life with these worms! These... these maggots! They just use you Robin, that's all they ever did."

"That's not true!"

"Oh isn't it?" A dark aura began to engulf Grima as his anger grew. "Did you ever stop and think why they trusted you so? Don't you see Robin, they were using you. The man who led the forces of Ylisse through not one, but TWO unwinnable wars with minimal casualties? If you were anyone else you wouldn't have been given the time of day!"

"And do you know what will happen now?" Grima continued. "You'll be kicked to the curb like the dog you are. Face it Robin, you're a _monster _and you always will be. Do you really think your precious family will love you now, after everything that has happened?" Grima snarled. "No, they'll leave you Robin. They always do."

"You're wrong!" Lucina stepped forwards. "Robin is still Robin, nothing has changed!"

"Silence!" Grima shouted and turned back to Robin. "Where were they when you needed them most Robin? Nowhere. No one asked how _you_ were. No one came checking up on _you._ You know why? Because they were all so engrossed in their own lives. Didn't you see the way they looked at you when they found out your true origins? And you," Grima pointed a finger at Lucina. "You're the worst of them all. Don't act so high and mighty. You're nothing but a hypocrite, and soon you'll be a failure. Now Rob-Ngh!"

Grima stumbled forwards, grasping at his head in pain.

"Father!" The other figure rushed forwards to check on him. Grima pushed her away and straightened, shaking his head.

"It seems that my vessel still influences some parts of me," Grima said, his voice void of any and all emotion. "No matter, he will be snuffed out all the same," Grima looked at Robin and back to the girl, smiling slowly. "Oh how rude of me, I never introduced my guest!"

Grima patted the girl on the shoulder. "Go ahead dear, it's rude to leave your hood up in front of our guests."

The girl nodded hesitantly and removed the hood the hid her features. The girl had unkempt blue hair that went down to her neck. Her face was still young and cute but it was beginning to show the subtle signs of puberty. She had high cheekbones and a small nose, but her cheeks were still a little puffy. Her eyes matched her hair color, a deep blue, and in her left eye she bore the Mark of Naga, and in her right the Mark of Grima.

"Oh gods..."

"What are you doing with my daughter!?" Lucina shouted.

"_Your _daughter?" Grima frowned. "She's as much my daughter as either of yours. Isn't that right Morgan?"

"Right!" Morgan nodded. "Father here found me lost and alone, nearly dying of starvation and saved me!"

"Morgan he's just using you! Once he gets what he wants he'll toss you aside!"

"You're lying! Father would never do that!"

"That's right," Grima smiled. "I would never do such a thing."

"You... You're a monster!" Robin shouted.

"I care not what you think," Grima stalked to the altar and examined the pooling energy above it. "You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!"

"What!?"

"I've already been awakened fool, I do not need some ritual," Grima rose his hands in the air, siphoning the energy from the altar and into himself. "The fell dragon and I are one! I. Am. Grima!"

The aura around Grima grew darker, and one by one the torches that illuminated the sanctum were all but snuffed out.

Grima turned back to Robin, his glowing red eyes boring holes into his.

"If you are not with me... then you are against me!"

Grima outstretched his hand towards Robin and closed it into a fist.

"GAH!"

Thousands of shadowy needles erupted from the floor, piercing Robin in everywhere imaginable. Robin fell to the ground, immense pain reverberating throughout his entire body making it impossible to do anything but die slowly.

"ROBIN!"

Before Robin lost consciousness, a familiar gentle voice echoed throughout his mind.

_You will not die today fell blood. You're role in this story does not end here._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And there you have it!**_

_**As many of you have guessed, the mysterious girl was in fact Morgan! But I guess that much was pretty obvious heh. **_

_**The big dilemma I had with this chapter was actually at the very end. Would Grima really try to kill Robin? I mean he has no problems with it in the game, but if he did try and kill Robin would he die as well since their hearts are linked? A tough one.**_

_**I also brought the Book of Naga back into play. I know in Genealogy of the Holy War the Book of Naga could only be used by those that carried Naga's blood, but I decided to stick with Awakening's mechanics and allow anyone to use it, even Robin. Which leads... to some things... important things...**_

_**So I decided to humanize Grima a tiny bit in my story, and may have went a little out of character but oh well. In Future's Past it's clear that Robin still has some influence over Grima, so I thought that the Robin of Lucina's original timeline might have a little more pent up anger than the other Robin. **_

_**I mean he would know all along about his origins, so I thought once the Shepherds of that timeline inevitably found out about Robin's troubled past they would all but shun him, except for Chrom that is. Loneliness and helplessness can transform into anger really quickly. Plus, it's said a lot in the game that the bonds in the other timeline are a lot stronger than Lucina's original one. **_

_**Now I'm not saying Robin would purposefully choose to become the fell dragon because of his subconscious anger, I'm just saying that it would make it easier for Grima to assume direct control of his body, hence him killing Chrom who would probably be his one true friend in Lucina's original timeline. The fact that the Robin of that time would have ALL of his memories completely changes his character and personality. **_

_**I don't know, just a little food for thought. I really wanted to change up the original story and try and branch out and that's what I went for here.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome back! **_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. College decided to pile up on me lately and to be honest this chapter was fairly difficult to write. In all my other chapters there was always something going on, something moving the story forwards. This one however, is more of a recovery chapter after last chapter's ending. It's a different change of pace from writing a chapter where shit was flying left and right to one where things are slowed down. This one is also a lot more light hearted compared to the last few. It seemed fair, they can't all be doom and gloom.**_

_**I really appreciate all of the views, reviews, favorites and follows fellas. It means a whole bunch to me that you all would take time out of your busy schedules to read my little story.**_

_**So thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Oh and side note, how have I been spelling Basilio wrong the whole time!? I thought it had two L's. Whoops.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor do I own the cover art for my story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 - From the Ashes<strong>_

"Rob— plea— don't—"

"Ro— we ha— to— "

"Grab Ro—"

"Fath— you can't— yet!"

"— The life force— renew me!"

"Luc— loo— out!"

"We— to— ave!"

"Run! Go!"

* * *

><p>Robin knew he wasn't dead yet. He was pretty sure being dead meant being completely free. Free of anything and everything that might have been bogging you down. That's how he knew he was still alive. The pain.<p>

His whole body burned unbelievably so, it felt like his body was being boiled. It was impossible to pinpoint one area in particular as it felt like someone had flayed his skin off.

_Open your eyes... Open your eyes... Open your eyes..._

Robin repeated the same line over and over again like a mantra, slowly willing his eyes to open.

_Open your eyes..._

All Robin could see was white. White with a tinge of black. Maybe he really was dead.

"Ju— rest Rob— we're almost—" A voice told him.

Who was that? He could barely hear her. His ears just didn't want to work. She sounded so familiar but he just couldn't remember. Robin couldn't even remember why he was in so much pain in the first place. _Was _he lit on fire?

_Wait... Cordelia... That's Cordelia._

If that was Cordelia, that meant he was on a pegasus. The white must have been the clouds. But what of the black? Where was he even?

"Wh-here am..."

"Robin don't push it," He could hear her just a little clearer. "We're almost home, you're going to be okay."

"..."

"Robin?"

"..."

Why was her voice getting quieter now?

"Robin!"

His name was the last thing he heard before he faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>From the Dragon's Table the Shepherds hightailed it straight to Ylisstol.<p>

The mood was incredibly somber. How could it not? The end of the world was on them and Robin was on death's door. Grima played them all like a fool. The black tint to the sky was only a dark reminder.

Other than Robin, no one had suffered any serious injuries. At least not physically. Lucina was almost hit by a blast of lightning, but thankfully Frederic was there to knock her out of the way in time. Other than that there was only a few scrapes and bruises from their encounter with the Risen.

Lucina and Mark sat by Robin's bed spread, watching the man intently. He hadn't regained consciousness except for once momentarily on the trip back. It broke Lucina's heart to watch him writhe in pain, the occasional whimper escaping his lips. They both saw what happened to him. Thousands of what looked like needles pierced his body clean through. Lissa had assured them that Robin would be okay, but watching him squirm like this made it hard to believe that.

The rest of the Shepherds had all come by to see the three, but mostly they were just checking in on Robin. Lucina was deeply grateful for their thoughtfulness, even if she didn't show it.

They were all clearly worried for his well being, but Mark had detected a trace of guilt written on their faces as well. Grima's words must have had a little truth to them after all. With Chrom gone, Robin was like the father of the Shepherds. He was always checking in on each and every one of them, and always pushed them to be better than they could be. More than anything else he believed in them, regardless of who they were, and that meant so much more.

"Ngh..."

Lucina frowned and reached for Robin's hand, squeezing it softly. His trembling palms were incredibly clammy in her hand.

"Aunt Lissa, isn't there something we can do?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," Lissa shook her head. "I've given him all I can for the pain. If we give him anymore it could seriously hurt him."

"More than this!?"

"Honey... I know you're scared. I don't like this anymore than you but I can't just give him a boat load of pain medicine. It could only make things worse."

Lucina sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you're just doing your job. I just... I don't like being so helpless."

Mark squeezed his mother's shoulder. "He'll be okay Mom. Dad's tough, he won't go down so easily."

"You're right..."

"Aunt Lissa, it's obvious he's in pain, but where are his wounds?" Mark looked his father over once more. "We all saw what happened, but there are no wounds."

"That," Lissa paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. "I do not know. I honestly have no clue. It must be the way that Grima's magic works I guess."

Lissa walked back over to Robin's bed and placed a damp towel on his forehead then placed her index and middle finger on his neck to check his pulse.

"Hmmm... It's fast but nothing out of the ordinary," Lissa mumbled to herself.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry."

Lissa walked over to Mark and Lucina's side, resting a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Why don't you two go get something to eat? I'll let you know if his condition changes."

"No," Lucina answered immediately. "I'm not leaving. Not yet."

"I'll go get us some food," Mark glanced at his mother and stood. "I'll be right back."

Lucina nodded absentmindedly and kept her eyes glued onto Robin. She absolutely hated this. Being so helpless, not able to do a single thing but wait. She wasn't accustomed to it. In her life there had always been something that could be done, something _she _could have done no matter the circumstances. Hell even going back in time had been an option for her.

But now? All she could do was sit. Sit, wait, and pray that Robin would make a full recovery.

Even though the world was on the brink of destruction, Lucina felt oddly calm about it. Of course she was worried, but this time it felt different. She knew she should be afraid, everything in her mind screamed at her to be afraid. Her future had come to pass. Grima had awakened and was threatening to kill everything and end all of humanity.

Lucina reached out and brushed Robin's white hair behind his ear, her hand lingering on his cheek.

But she wasn't afraid. Not anymore. She believed in Robin and in the Shepherds. If anyone could stop this terrible fate, it would be them. This wouldn't be the first time their backs were against the wall.

* * *

><p>There was a weight on Robin's arm. He could feel the pressure pushing down on him. It was comforting, almost relieving.<p>

It was the first thing he could actually feel that wasn't unimaginable pain.

Robin's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in his surroundings.

He was back in his room at the Ylisstol palace. That was easy to tell because of the overly ornate bed he was lying in. It was a four poster bed made from a fine mahogany, and even had the railings at the top so you could bring a curtain around for privacy. Chrom had insisted that the Grandmaster of Ylisse be given the best of the best, and to Chrom that meant a fancy bed and a fancy room. Naga bless the man.

Robin carefully glanced to his right. Lucina was hunched over in her chair, her arms resting on the bed and her head resting on Robin's arm. He could feel the dampness from her drooling pool on his arm.

Slowly glancing to the left he could see Mark leaning back in his chair asleep. His head was lowered and his arms were crossed across his chest and a slight snore was escaping his mouth.

Robin let his gaze turn back to the ceiling above.

He wasn't dead yet. There had been times when he wasn't so sure.

Robin wiggled in place ever so slightly, testing the waters. The pain had all but resided, but he was still incredibly sore. He could barely even feel his limbs for that matter. It was not a pleasant experience to say the least.

Taking a deep breath, Robin struggled to sit upright, only making it a few inches before collapsing back on the bed.

Lucina immediately detected the slight motion, bolting upright in her seat.

"R-Robin?" Lucina whispered wide eyed, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

Robin tried to speak, but his mouth felt as if he had swallowed a gallon of sand.

Using his eyes, he motioned to the pitcher of water on his bed side table.

"O-oh! Of course, of course."

Lucina reached for the pitcher, pouring Robin a glass and gingerly brought it to his lips letting him take a few mouthfuls.

Robin nodded softly, letting her know he was finished.

"Oh Robin..." Lucina reached out and took his hand in both of hers, letting her forehead rest against it. She didn't have any words for how she felt. It was as if Naga had reached out and answered her prayers.

Lucina brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, letting her lips rest on the back of it.

"Thank Naga," She mumbled into his hand.

Robin stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. The action alone brought tears to her eyes. He was going to be okay. Even if she didn't know what the future might hold, it wasn't over just yet.

Lucina half sobbed, half laughed and held his hand to her cheek, taking immense comfort in his touch alone.

"Thank you Naga, oh thank you."

Robin coughed weakly and winced. He moved to sit up but Lucina stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't get up," Lucina wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. "Let me go get Lissa."

Robin shook his head slowly.

"N-no. S-stay... Please."

Lucina's eyes widened momentarily but she quickly settled back down in her seat, keeping her hold on Robin's hand.

"O-of course."

Robin closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Th-thank you."

The two remained silent for a while, simply taking comfort in each other's presence after all that had occurred.

Robin closed his eyes as it all starting slowly coming back to him. The Dragon's Table, the fight with Validar, the confrontation with Grima, the discovery of Robin's true origins, his injuries.

He _was _Grima. They were one and the same. He was the one that ravaged Lucina's future. It was Robin that Lucina and the other children had nightmares about. If one or two things were different, could he even say he would be here right now? Or would he be the one that accepted the Grimleal sacrifices? It made Robin shiver to think about.

"I-I'm so sorry Luci-"

Robin was interrupted by a light touch on his lips.

"Don't."

Robin opened his eyes to see Lucina staring fiercely back at him, but underneath that stern glare was one of love and compassion.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"B-but I-"

Lucina pressed her finger a little harder into his lips effectively shushing him.

"Robin. I told you, there is nothing to apologize for. Now just lay back and rest."

Robin sighed and nodded, letting himself settle back down into the comfort of his bed before another thought came into his head.

"H-how long...?"

Lucina frowned. "Five days."

"Oh gods," Robin whispered as he struggled to get up. "I-I need to get up and-"

"No you don't," Lucina gently pushed Robin back down. "Lady Tiki says we still have time to recover. Grima is still weak from his travelling back in time."

Across from them Mark began to stir, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stopped midway through noticing his now awake father.

"D-dad?"

Robin nodded and smiled softly.

"Hey son," He croaked.

"Ohmygoshyou'reawake!" Mark immediately dropped the tough guy act from earlier and jumped from his chair and to his father's side in the blink of an eye, tackling him in a bear hug.

"Gah!"

"Mark!" Lucina narrowed her eyes dangerously at her son. "What are you doing? You know he's injured!"

"Oh g-gods I'm so, so sorry Dad," Mark backed off, looking down at the ground thoroughly ashamed.

"Heh," Robin gave his son a pained smile and patted his hand. "D-don't worry about it son, I'm fine."

Mark perked right back up, giving his father a wide grin. "Oh! I'll go and tell everyone you're awake!"

Mark bolted from the room, shouting all the way.

"Hey guys! Father's awake!"

Robin's smile turned genuine hearing his son sprint down the palace hallways, yelling at the top of his lungs. It seems the recent events haven't put a damper on his mood.

"Sounds like you're going to have some company soon," Lucina laughed.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Robin had a few hours to recover and adjust before his friends finally came by to see him. What he didn't expect however, was that they'd all come to see him. <em>All of them. <em>At the same time.

"Uh... you all didn't have to see me at once you know..."

Robin gulped and looked around the crowded room. Somehow, someway, they had all managed to fit in. Another bonus to the room Chrom had picked out for Robin, it was pretty large. He never thought that would come in particularly handy but he was clearly wrong.

"We're just glad you're okay Robin," Cordelia smiled brightly. "You really gave us a scare back there."

"Yeah," Inigo patted Robin softly on the arm. "You took quite the beating."

"Ya nearly gave ol' Teach a heart attack!" Vaike laughed and slapped Robin on the shoulder. Robin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

_Why do people keep doing this!?_

"Sir Vaike," Lucina glared at the shirtless man. "I suggest you do not do that again."

"Oh... Err... Right," Vaike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry buddy."

Robin waved him off. "Don't worry about it Vaike."

Robin turned back to the smiling crowd gathered around his bed. There was one person missing however, a person he doubted any of the Shepherds would expect either.

"You guys wouldn't have... By any chance seen-"

"Where's that wily son of a bitch!" Robin could hear his door burst open from the back of his room. Basilio pushed his way through the crowd, garnering him a few annoyed stares. "There you are! Ha, I knew they wouldn't get you so easy!"

"Basilio!" Robin grinned. "I was worried when you didn't show up at the Table."

"Yeah," Basilio replied. "Me and Flavia ran into some Risen trouble on the way through the tower. By the time we were done you all had made a break for it."

"We ran into Basilio and Flavia on the way out," Lucina stared pointedly at Robin. "It was quite the surprise to say the least."

"Heh," Robin scratched his cheek and looked away.

"Oh! Before I forget," Basilio reached into his chest piece, pulling out a cloth sack. "Here are the gemstones"

"What!?" Lucina glanced rapidly back and forth between the two. "Are you saying Basilio had them the whole time?"

"Yep," Basilio nodded. "Robin here predicted everything that had happened to the letter. Well everything except Grima. He even had me switch out the gemstones for some fake ones."

The group stared wide eyed at their tactician, a mix of awe and surprise plastered on their faces.

"Is this true Robin?" Lon'qu asked.

"Yes," Robin sighed. "But it doesn't matter now. The Fire Emblem is lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Bubbles."

Gaius pushed his way through the crowd, stopping in front of Robin's bed.

"I could get it for you," Gaius picked at his nails. "But it will cost you."

"What!? Are you seriously negotiating with me right now?"

"That depends. Let's say I could get you the Fire Emblem back. What would you give me?"

"All of the finest candy Ylisse has to offer," Robin rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not like it-"

"DEAL! You said it! That's a verbal contract!" Gaius reached into his cloak hastily, pulling out the Fire Emblem and plopping it down on Robin's lap. "And no take backs!"

The Shepherds all froze, staring at the sacred Ylissean heirloom laying in Robin's lap.

"G-Gaius..." Robin couldn't believe it. He couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence. "H-h-h-"

"How? Simple really," Gaius shrugged. "You guys took your sweet time talking, so I just did my thing and tiptoed my way up there and snatched the thing."

"I... I can't believe this."

"Well believe it buddy. Now I'll be taking all of that candy you promised."

"I can't believe it!" Robin dipped his head back and laughed. "We're not out of this yet! There's still a chance! There's still hope! We have to go! Now!" Robin pushed himself out of bed, only to collapse into the waiting arms of Lucina.

"Not yet we don't. You're still too weak."

"Lucina is right Robin," Tiki stepped forwards from the crowd. "Grima may have risen but he is still far from his full strength. While it would prove beneficial to strike now, we can't do so if you're not a hundred percent either."

"Alright," Robin sighed and let himself be placed back on his bed by Lucina. "How long do we have then?"

"A week at the very most."

"Fine. One week but then we're moving out regardless of how I am," Robin turned back to the mob in his bedroom. "I really appreciate you all coming to see me, more than you could possibly know, but I'm starting to feel a little tired, and well-"

"You heard him. Let's go," Lucina herded the group towards the door, making shooing motions with her hands. "He needs his rest now, but we thank you all for coming by."

The Shepherds filed out of Robin's room, giving brief farewells as they went. Lucina closed the door behind them on their way out.

"Wow," Robin smiled. "When did you get so protective of me?"

"What?" Lucina blushed slightly and looked away. "A-am I?"

"Thankfully so," Robin laughed and patted a spot next to him. "Sit with me?"

Lucina smiled and walked over to Robin's bed, sitting beside him and resting her back on the head board. Robin reached out and intertwined their hands, enjoying the feeling of hers in his own.

"Where did Mark go off to?"

"I think he went off with Severa somewhere."

"I bet he did," Robin smirked knowingly.

Lucina rose an eyebrow. "Do you know something I do not?"

"Of course not Lucina."

Lucina narrowed her eyes but let this one slide.

"So how are you feeling?" Robin's expression turned serious. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you the past few days."

Lucina nodded slowly and stared at their linked hands in her lap, slowly rubbing Robin's with her thumb.

"I know I should be afraid, deathly afraid. Grima has risen, my father is gone, you almost died," Lucina squeezed his hand softly. "But I'm not. I believe he can be stopped, now more than ever. I believe in us and the bonds that we share. Just like Father always did."

"He'd be happy to hear that Lucina."

Lucina gave Robin a wistful smile. "I hope so."

"I know if he's watching us right now, he'd be smiling that big goofy smile of his," Robin struggled to push himself further up the bed to be eye level with Lucina. "And he'd probably tell us never to give in, that no matter how great the obstacle there is always hope."

"That sounds like Father," Lucina's wistful smile turned genuine. Lucina snuggled a little closer to Robin, resting her head very gently on his shoulder. Robin looped his arm around her and placed his head on hers.

The two stayed like that for a good while, simply enjoying each other's company when another thought popped into Robin's head.

"What was it he always said in battle?" Robin rubbed his chin with his other hand. "Everything can change?"

"It was 'anything can change,'" Lucina corrected. "And he didn't say it _that _much."

Robin scoffed. "He said it _every _time we fought. I should know given how it was always right in my damn ear."

"And what about you?" Lucina smiled deviously and looked up at Robin. "You're always going on about 'tipping the scales.' What are these scales you speak of?"

"It's a strategic term," Robin mumbled sheepishly. "It's a tactician thing..."

"Ha! Checkmate!"

Lucina laughed loudly, clearly pleased with herself.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the laughing woman in his arms. He had always loved her laugh. It was one of the few times when Robin got to see the princess side of her disappear and her more relaxed side take its place.

He wished he could create a world where she could always be like this. A world where _everyone _could be like this, without having to worry about tomorrow, or worrying if there will _even _be a tomorrow.

He could start by taking down the fell dragon that now plagued the world.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Huh?" Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Of course. I just spaced out a little is all."

"Here," Lucina gently untangled herself from Robin so as not to hurt him and stood. "Why don't I go get you something to eat while you rest."

Robin smirked. "You know I'd never turn down a free meal."

Lucina returned the smile and nodded, then left the room to go to the palace's dining hall. Robin watched her leave, sighing wisftully. This was the life he longed for so badly, fell dragons and time travel aside. It was just so easy to settle into it, to imagine everyday with Lucina and Mark, just like this. Except maybe without the injuries.

Robin looked to the Fire Emblem that was lying on his desk.

_You will not stop me Grima. _

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So a pretty short one compared to some of the others. But I didn't want to make this one too long, since it might have gotten a little stale if I did.**_

_**I know Gaius having the Fire Emblem may have seemed too easy, but come now. They do the same in the game and it was ROBIN of all people to snatch it. You think he'd be the least likely to be able to sneakily grab it.**_

_**I wanted to throw in a somewhat fluffy chapter before the end, and this will probably be as fluffy as it gets. Hopefully you all didn't mind a little fluff in your diet.**_

_**Next chapter we'll be getting to Mount Prism. Oh do I got things planned for that. **_

_**If I were to take a guess, I'd say we have about another 4-6 chapters. **_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Edit: We broke 10,000 views, 60 follows and 40 favorites with this chapter! Thank you guys so much!**_


	12. Chapter 10 Part II

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I've actually been meaning to write a chapter based on the one and only Mark for a WHILE now. Like the guest said, Mark is kind of meh and has mostly been comic relief or a Daddy's boy. But let's be real, Morgan is the absolute Daddy's/Mommy's boy.**_

_**I know I said the next chapter was going to be Mount Prism, but I wanted to fit this one in beforehand.**_

_**The story so far has been mostly focused on Robin and Lucina, and not a whole lot of Mark. He's there, obviously, but I haven't given him much of the lime light. I don't know if this chapter will really "hash" out his character since Male Morgan doesn't really need it, but it will give his character some back story. **_

_**This chapter takes place in the time period before they head out to Mount Prism, all in the viewpoint of Mark and will hopefully give you all a little background on the child of Robin and Lucina. **_

_**FYI: I will be using his birth name Chrom in dream sequences. Just to get the confusion out of the way now. You'll see why.**_

_**Without further ado, welcome to the second part of Chapter 10!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10.5 - The Gift from Afar<strong>_

_"Hey Chrom! You want to go play Heroes with Cynthia and Owain? Lucina might even play this time!"_

_"Really?" Chrom put down the book his father had left him and looked at his sister standing in the doorway. "Lucy never plays with us."_

_"I know! That's why we gotta hurry before she changes her mind!" Morgan beckoned to her brother excitedly. "C'mon!" _

_"Coming!" Chrom jumped from his chair and ran out of the room following his sister._

_The twins ran through the palace hallways, ignoring the guards' pleas for them to slow down and be careful. Chrom had always liked this palace. It was like one of those castles in the stories his mother had used to read him. _

_Chrom frowned thinking about his parents, but he tried his best not to show it. He knew they'd be safe. His father and mother were heroes after all. And when they returned home they could go back to their regular lives. His father would teach him and Morgan all about tactics, his mother would teach them swordplay, and they'd get to go to that beach resort like they had promised. Chrom had never been to a beach, let alone know what one was, so of course he was excited to go out and see it._

_The two ran out the palace doors and into the palace courtyard where their three friends were waiting for them somewhat patiently._

_"Yay!" Cynthia clapped excitedly. "Chrom and Morgan are here! We can begin!"_

_"How do you all usually go about playing this game?" Lucina asked, her formal tone still slightly present._

_"Well we pick a hero from the stories our parents always tell us, then we fight bad guys!" Cynthia replied, pumping a fist into the air for good measure._

_"We protect the innocent from the forces of darkness!" Owain struck a heroic pose. "No evildoer gets by on my watch!"_

_Lucina looked around curiously. "Where are these 'bad guys?' I don't see anyone."_

_"Lucy!" Cynthie stomped her foot. "You have to use your imagination!"_

_"Oh of course," Lucina nodded sagely. "How do we begin?"_

_"We pick our heroes!" _

_"Okay..." Lucina placed a finger on her chin as she thought, a lot like Aunt Anna always did. "I'll pick Marth then."_

_"I knew it," Cynthia smiled smugly. "You always loved it when Mom told that story."_

_"So?" Lucina blushed slightly, crossing her arms indignantly. "You said pick a hero, and I did."_

_"Fine," Cynthia shrugged, still smiling. "I'll choose Florina, the feisty pegasus knight from the Elibe stories!"_

_"Um... Cynthia?" Chrom rose a finger in the air. "I don't think she was very 'feisty' in those stories. Actually I think she was the complete opposite..."_

_"Well she's brave and powerful in my story."_

_Chrom shrugged, not caring enough to get in an argument with her._

_"And I'll chose Ike, the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries!" Owain pulled out an imaginary sword, brandishing it in the air._

_"And I'll chose my mother!" Morgan jumped up and down excitedly._

_"C'mon Morgan!" Cynthia placed her hands on her hips. "We always choose our parents! We have to mix it up a little bit!"_

_"Well duh," Morgan rolled her eyes. "They're the best heroes in my book."_

_"Wait, we can choose our parents?" Lucina asked. "If that's the case I want to be Father."_

_"Not you too Lucy," Cynthia pouted. "Besides you get to be Father all day long with all that training mumbo jumbo you do."_

_"It's not mumbo jumbo," Lucina frowned. "And I have to if I'm to become Exalt when I turn eighteen."_

_"Fine, fine," Cynthia raised her hands. "Let's just get this show on the road," Cynthia turned to the twins. "I guess you two can be your parents."_

_"Sweet!" Morgan and Chrom high fived. _

_The groups game was interrupted as off in the distance a bell began to ring. The five kids stared at each other dumbfounded, their mouths gaping open._

_"Can it be...?" Lucina murmured._

_Chrom and Morgan turned to each other wide eyed, large grins forming on their faces._

_"Mother and Father are home!"_

* * *

><p>Mark woke in a cold sweat, his head feeling like someone had taken a hammer to it.<p>

Sitting up slowly, Mark rested his head in his hands and rubbed his temples slowly.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself.

It felt so real, like he had lived that exact moment. Was it a memory? His very first? He'd like to think so. It seemed so happy. Him and his sister playing with his friends, his father and mother returning from some mission to take them on a vacation. That sounded like quite the life.

As much as Mark enjoyed the memory, he wished it had shared a little more information. He got some specifics, but not a whole lot.

Sighing deeply, Mark got out of bed and headed to the washroom, dunking his head in the washbasin filled with cool water.

Whipping his head out and running a hand through his wet hair, Mark looked out the window. It would be at least an hour before dawn, but Mark didn't think he could go back to sleep if he tried.

With two certain places in mind, Mark grabbed his coat off the back of a chair and headed out of his room.

Mark walked through the dormant palace hallways, nodding an occasional greeting at any guard that was unlucky enough to have the night shift.

Now that he was actually paying attention to his surroundings, the hallways did feel somewhat familiar. He could tell he had walked these halls before, and numerous times at that.

Mark turned left and went through the hallway that led to the palace throne room. He walked into the room, then towards the section of the wall that held paintings of all of the past Exalts.

Mark didn't recognize any of them, save a picture of a blond haired woman that had the Mark of Naga on her forehead. There was something about her that struck a chord with Mark. He could tell he's seen her before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where.

His eyes finally reaching the final painting in the line, Mark stared steadily at the painting of his grandfather, Chrom.

He could understand why his father and mother said he looked so much like his grandfather. It was almost like looking at a picture of his future self. The blue hair, the high cheek bones, the confident smile.

Mark looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear him and turned back to the photo.

"Hello Grandfather," Mark began uncertainly. "I uh... I'm your grandson. I'm named Chrom as well. I never got to meet you, at least I don't think I did..." Mark added under his breath. "So I thought I would come down here and say hello."

Mark stared at the photo expectantly, as if it would say hello back.

"Heh, right," Mark rubbed the back of his head. "Well anyways... I just wanted to introduce myself and to let you know I'll keep a close eye on Mother and Father."

Mark stared at the painting for a few more moments, committing his grandfather's face to memory, then turned and walked out the palace doors to the courtyard. The courtyard was exactly like it had been in his dream, down to the last detail. The trees, the flowerbeds, the occasional bench for people to sit.

Walking over to the closest one, Mark sighed and took a seat.

He wished he could have his memory back. It felt like an injustice to his friends and his family that he couldn't remember a single one of them. The other children that came back in time didn't know him in the first place, as Father didn't have any children in their timeline, but it still would have been nice if Mark could remember the children from his timeline at least.

He also felt extremely guilty that he didn't have any memories of his mother. Sure he had remembered bits and pieces about her, like her smile or the fact that she had taught him how to use a sword, but he couldn't remember anything else.

And then there was his sister. He didn't even knew he _had_ a sister. There was no denying it now however. There was no doubt that the girl at the Dragon's Table was his sister. Her eyes were all the proof he needed, and if his dream had told him anything, it was that the two were very close.

Mark sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Mark! What are you doing out at this hour!?"

Mark turned in his seat to see Severa standing behind him, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

"Hey Sev," Mark smiled. "Didn't expect to see you out here."

"You didn't answer my question," Severa tapped her foot impatiently. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came out here to watch the sun rise. Care to join me?"

Severa narrowed her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Of course," Mark's smile faltered for only a second, but it was just enough for Severa to notice.

Severa huffed and walked over to Mark, taking a seat next to him.

"You're a bad liar Mark."

Mark's smile dropped in an instant and he turned away from Severa to stare off into the distance.

"Spill it. I know you can't be all happy-go-lucky all the time."

Mark exhaled and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I remembered something. From my past."

Severa's features softened. "About what?"

"About my sister. We were playing with a younger Cynthia, Owain and Lucina," Mark glanced at Severa. "Not my mother, the other Lucina. The baby one. Same goes for Owain and Cynthia too I guess."

"That sounds like a nice memory," Severa remarked.

"It was," Mark nodded. "But something felt... off. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Maybe more will come back to you?"

"Maybe," Mark's frown deepened. "I just feel guilty that I can't remember anything. I feel like I'm letting you all down. I know you all were important in my life but I just can't remember anything."

"You're not letting anyone down Mark..." Severa reached out hesitantly and took a hold of Mark's hand. "You weren't even there in the time we came from. How could you be letting us down?"

Mark made eye contact with Severa, who blushed and looked away in response. She wasn't really known for making such gestures.

"Thank you Sev," Mark's smile returned and he squeezed Severa's hand. "You're sweet."

"W-What!?" Severa's blush deepened. "I-I'm not sweet! I-I'm... I'm,"

Mark threw his head back and laughed, scooting a little closer to Severa on the bench.

Severa huffed and shoved Mark, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Severa stayed turned from him, but glanced at Mark a few times with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Mark wrapped an arm around Severa's shoulders. "Care to watch the sun rise with me?"

"I guess I will since you made me come out here to check up on you," Severa replied hotly but scooted a little closer to Mark regardless.

"That reminds me," Mark began. "How did you know where I'd be anyways?"

"I saw you walking through the palace so I followed you," Severa answered, eyes widening when she realized what she had said. "I-I mean I was just going for a w-walk."

"Of course," Mark smiled.

The two stayed on the bench for the next few hours watching the sun rise together.

* * *

><p><em>Chrom stood at the top of the stairwell of their cottage, watching her mother pack. His mother and the rest of the Shepherds had returned from their mission a few days ago, but Father hadn't been with them. Mother told the two that Father had gone missing, but for them not to worry because she was going to bring him back. Chrom wanted to believe her, but he had only just got her back and he didn't want to lose her as well. Plus he didn't want to go back to the palace while her mother was searching for her Father alone, he wanted to find him just as bad as she did. He and Morgan were fifteen now, they weren't some kids that needed babysitting. <em>

_Chrom turned to look at Morgan, giving her a soft nod for the go ahead. The two went down the stairs, coming up behind their mother._

_"Mother?" _

_Lucina flinched, turning around to address the two._

_"Yes Chrom? Morgan?"_

_Chrom shared a look with Morgan then turned back to their mother._

_"We want to help you find Father."_

_"No," Lucina answered immediately. "Under no circumstances can you two come along."_

_"Mom!" Morgan stomped her foot. "It's Dad! We want to help!"_

_"I'm sorry sweetie," Lucina frowned. "But you just can't come. It'll be dangerous and you're both just too young."_

_"We're fifteen now Mother, we're not children," Chrom interjected. "You've taught us how to use a sword and Father has taught us how to use tomes. We can help."_

_"I said no," Lucina narrowed her eyes. "It's too dangerous. If something were to happen to one of the two of you I could never forgive myself."_

_"You were younger than us when you had to fight!" Morgan exclaimed. "And all we want to do is bring Father home!"_

_"This is different Morgan," Lucina frowned. _

_"How!?"_

_"That's enough!" Lucina rose her voice. "You two cannot come along, and that's final."_

_"Well then," Morgan crossed her arms and turned away. "We'll just sneak out of the palace and look for Dad ourselves."_

_"You wouldn't..."_

_"We probably could," Morgan kept herself turned away from her mother. "We know the place inside and out after all."_

_"Mother," Chrom interrupted and took a step forwards. "We love Father too, we just want to help find him," Chrom gave her his puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"_

_Chrom could tell her resolve was beginning to break._

_"We won't get in the way!" Morgan added, ready to put the final nail in the coffin. "And wouldn't it be better to stick together? As a family? Like you said, you'd be devastated if something were to happen to us and if we were with you, you could always keep an eye on us!"_

_"Please Mother?" The twins begged in unison._

_Lucina's eyes softened as the final wall broke. _

_"Fine," Lucina sighed. "But you __**will**__ do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Of course!" The two replied excitedly. That had been easier than they thought. Of course she always did have a soft spot for them._

_"Okay," Lucina motioned towards the stairs. "Go and get some essentials. We leave in an hour."_

* * *

><p>Mark jolted awake. He was still on the bench in the palace courtyard with Severa slumbering on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his chest. Mark deduced that the two must have fallen asleep waiting for the sun to rise.<p>

The sudden movement caused Severa to stir as well, groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Severa flinched, turning slowly to see Mark's smiling face.

"Oh!" Severa blushed and detached herself from Mark. "I-I was just resting my eyes is all."

"Of course," Mark's smile grew. "I quite enjoyed it after all."

"W-what!?" Severa's eyes widened momentarily. "I-I mean that's not something you say to a lady!"

Mark laughed. He loved getting under Severa's skin. It was just so easy to catch her off guard, he just couldn't help himself.

"As much as I enjoyed our nap," Mark stood from the bench. "Father asked me to sit in on the meeting today. Catch you at lunch?"

"Hmph," Severa crossed her arms. "If you're lucky."

"I hope I am then," Mark bent over and kissed the top of Severa's head. "See you at lunch Sev."

Mark turned and walked back towards the palace entrance, sadly missing out on Severa's beet red face.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Mark said as he entered the council room. Robin was standing behind the war table in the front of the room, while Lucina, Flavia, Basilio, Lissa and Sumia were sitting in the seats in front of him. "Sorry I'm late."<p>

"Don't worry about it Mark," Robin smiled and motioned for Mark to take a seat. "We were just getting ready to start."

Mark nodded and took a seat next to his mother, giving her a smile and nod in greeting.

"Alright then, let's begin," Robin paced to the front of the table, leaning against it and crossing his arms. "It's quite straightforward really. We'll go straight for Mount Prism and perform the Awakening ritual."

"Without Chrom who will perform it?" Flavia asked.

"Lucina will," Robin answered, giving a nod to Lucina.

"That's right," Lucina replied. "I've studied it for years, I'm more than ready to perform the ritual."

"Alright," Basilio nodded and rubbed his chin. "But if we're taking all of the Shepherds on this mission, who will stay in case Grima attacks while we're gone? Our troops aren't exactly in fighting shape."

"He won't attack Ylisse. Or Ferox for that matter," Robin moved a piece on the table towards a mountain range that Mark could only assume was Mount Prism. "Anyone that Grima would want is heading to Mount Prism. And with Grima's strength weakened he can't commit all of his forces. He'll want to bide his time and attack us at full strength to overpower us."

"How can you be so sure?" Sumia questioned. "Why wouldn't he just send everything at us at Mount Prism?"

"Because if he failed to stop us and we made it out completing the Awakening ritual _and _besting his Risen armies he'll be extremely weak for our final attack," Robin explained, then sighed deeply. "Besides, it's what I'd do. Bide time to fully recover then attack at full strength."

"Then what?" Mark interjected before he could get too upset.

"Then," Robin moved the piece away from the mountain. "We'll go and take Grima down."

"That's what I like to hear!" Basilio laughed and clapped loudly. "Short and to the point!"

Yes," Robin smiled slightly. "We have no time to waste. We must strike Grima before he reaches full strength. I wish we could have started earlier but we'll just have to make do."

"I have a question," Lissa rose a hand.

"Shoot."

"I've heard about this Awakening ritual as well, but what is it exactly?"

"Whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire," Lucina answered. "If both body and spirit survive the agony they are blessed with the divine dragon's power."

"If?" Mark questioned. "And if they don't?"

"They... die."

"What!? You can't be serious!" Mark turned to his father frantically. "You can't be serious about this!"

Robin didn't look that thrilled with the idea either, but Lucina didn't let him get a chance to voice his concerns.

"_I _am deadly serious Mark," Lucina frowned. "This is the only option."

"No it isn't! I could do it!" Mark exclaimed. "I'm your son after all, I could-"

"No," Lucina shook her head adamantly. "I'll not risk it. It has to be me."

"But-"

"It'll be fine," Lucina reached out and squeezed Mark's hand, her tone softening. "I promise."

The other four watched the two silently with concerned expressions but decided to keep out of it.

"This is the best option Mark," Robin grit his teeth. "I don't like it either but it's our best chance."

"Are you sure Robin?" Sumia asked softly. "I don't want to lose a daughter..."

"I'll be fine Mother. I swear it," Lucina answered resolutely.

"Okay," Sumia sighed. "If you're sure then I'm sure."

Satisfied that that part of the conversation was finished Robin cleared his throat.

"Anything else?"

Robin scanned the small crowd, looking for any hint of a question in their expression.

"Alright then," He clapped his hands. "If that's all we can adjourn for the evening."

The group nodded, standing and making their way out of the room.

"Mark do you have a second?"

Mark nodded, giving his full attention to his parents.

"What's up?"

"You look a little tired is all," Lucina put it lightly.

"There are bags under your eyes," Robin went for the more direct approach.

"Oh," Mark looked to the ground nervously. "I just had a bad dream the other night is all. Nothing to worry about."

Robin narrowed his eyes at his son but decided to let it slide.

"If you say so. But always know you can talk to me or your mother if something is bothering you, alright?"

Mark nodded quickly, not wanting to continue on this topic of discussion. Why mention the dreams now when he had no idea what they meant? Maybe if more returned to him in the upcoming days he'd mention it, but doing so now just seemed like jumping the gun. How did he know they were memories anyway? They could have just been dreams after all.

"Well, would you like to join us for lunch Mark?" Lucina asked, changing subjects.

"I would, really... but I already have lunch plans," Mark smiled apologetically.

"I bet you do," Robin smiled mischievously at hearing his son's answer.

"Uh... yeah?" Mark rubbed the back of his head. "But I'll catch you guys later?"

Lucina smiled and nodded while Robin continued to grin madly at his son.

"Have fun Mark."

"_I bet he will_."

* * *

><p>It was late when Mark returned to his room. It had been a rather hectic day for the teenager. First there was his interesting morning, then there was the meeting with Father and Mother, then he had lunch with Severa, followed closely by reading in the library, and capping the day off with having dinner with Father and Mother. It was nice. A whole lot different than the marching schedule he had grown accustomed to.<p>

Mark opened the door to his room, yawning widely and stretching his arms as he walked in. He was definitely ready for some sleep, especially if it meant he might retain some more memories.

Mark undressed quickly, throwing his articles of clothing all over the floor and jumping into the bed, snuggling in underneath the covers. Mark sighed contently, letting himself succumb to the temptations of relaxation. There was nothing like lying down in bed and getting all cozy after a long day.

Mark closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Gods," Morgan mumbled. "I hate deserts."<em>

_The three had been trudging through the desert the entire day, all in search for some giant tower that Mother had said would be their best guess at finding Father. The three stopped in front of a giant hill to catch their breath and grab a drink of water._

_"Are you sure that tower is out here Mother?" Chrom asked. _

_"Completely."_

_Chrom and Morgan nodded, both gulping down water from their canteens._

_"Don't drink too fast," Lucina chided. "We don't want to waste it."_

_The two slowed down in response, then wiped the sweat from their brows. _

_"Alright, up this hill then it should be in sight."_

_The twins nodded and followed their mother up the sand dune. _

_Chrom couldn't help but be a bit skeptical of her mother's directions. Who would build a structure out here in the middle of nowhere? Deserts aren't exactly that habitable._

_Yet he followed her up the hill regardless. She wasn't wrong that often._

_The tip of a large, black tower loomed over the top of the dune, and slowly but surely they could see more and more of the tower as they went. The tower was easily a few hundred feet in height and was colored a deep black. Just looking at the tower made Chrom feel anxious. _

_"No way," Chrom mumbled._

_"This is it," Lucina remarked as they reached the top of the dune. "Robin will be here."_

_"And then we'll save him and bring him home right?" Morgan asked softly._

_"Of course," Lucina smiled. _

_Chrom didn't like that smile. There was something off about it..._

_"Let's go," Lucina said and made her way towards the tower looming over them. _

_The twins followed their mother closely, and within moments they were standing outside of the ominous tower. _

_"Listen up you two," Lucina stopped and turned towards them. "I know I let you come along, but when we go in there I want you to stay near the entrance, okay?"_

_"What?" Chrom frowned. "Why?"_

_"Because," Lucina paused and grit her teeth. "It could be dangerous. I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to either one of you, so just stay near the entrance alright?"_

"_A-alright," Morgan answered. "We'll stay safe."_

_Lucina nodded and turned back to the tower, giving the door a push and walking in._

_The first chamber of the tower was surprisingly bare. Similar to the outside, the walls inside the tower were completely black, the floor being colored the same as well. The only thing that stood out was a giant picture of some sort carved into the floor. As Chrom got a better look at it, it looked awfully similar to the twin's left eyes._

_The chamber only had one other doorway, and it was huge. The doorway was easily twenty feet tall, the giant doors made of oak. On either side of the door stood identical statues, both depicting the head of a dragon with six eyes and tusks on either side of its mouth._

_"A-are you sure he's here Mother?" Morgan stammered. "I-it doesn't feel right in here."_

_"Yes," Lucina replied sadly. "He's here."_

_The three walked to the singular door that led to gods knew where._

_"Remember what I said. You two stay here, alright?"_

_"Yes Mother," The two replied in unison, looking at each other uncertainly._

_"Good," Lucina walked forwards and pushed open the door. Lucina turned around to address them one final time. "I'll be back soon, and with your father too."_

_Lucina walked through, the giant door slamming behind her._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Chrom and Morgan tried their best to wait patiently, but their curiosity and excitement to see their father eventually pulled through._

_Tiptoeing towards the door, Chrom grunted and pushed it open ever so slightly so that he and his sister could get a look._

_The chamber was dome shaped, easily large enough to fit hundreds and hundreds of men inside of it. Ornate pillars with carvings depicting the dragon from the doorway led up to the altar in the back of the room. If Chrom had to take a guess he'd have to say this room must have been used for some type of religious ceremony. But to what he had no idea._

_He could see his mother standing not to far off talking to another figure. Chrom's heartbeat quickened. That had to be his father, it had to be. Who else could it be?_

_Chrom squinted his eyes to get a better look._

_He almost wish he hadn't._

_It was his father alright, but it didn't seem like it. This man was wearing his father's usual cloak, but the hood was up, which was very unlike Father. Then there was his skin. It was completely gray, almost ashy looking. His eyes glowed a bright red underneath his hood, and thanks to the light from the torches Chrom could make out the maniacal grin on his face. _

_"Chrom," Morgan gasped. "That isn't father!"_

_"I know," Chrom whispered back._

_The two strained their ears to hopefully eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"I know you're in there Robin," Lucina said, her voice cracking. "I know you. You aren't the fell dragon. You're Robin. __**My**__ Robin."_

_Their father, or whoever it was, cackled, his grin only growing larger._

_"Oh this is rich. You honestly thought you could come here and __**talk **__Robin into coming back?" The man threw his head back and laughed. "The man you loved died long ago princess."_

_"You're wrong Grima," Lucina's voice grew stronger. "I was there, I saw him fight your control. I know he's still in there."_

_"You humans are such foolish creatures," Grima chuckled. "You're all too sentimental."_

_"You wouldn't understand __**demon**__," Lucina growled._

_"Oh my heart," Grima placed a hand over his chest in mock pain. "Your insults, they wound me. Would you really talk to your husband in that manner?"_

_"You are not my husband," Lucina spat. "I know he's still in there, fighting you inch for inch."_

_"And if he isn't?"_

_"Then I'll put him to rest and kill you."_

_"That'd be quite the feat seeing as how you have no Fire Emblem."_

_"I don't need it to end you."_

_"Chrom what are they talking about?" Morgan whispered. _

_"I have no idea..." Chrom answered and tuned back in to the conversation._

_"Even if that were true," Grima smiled wide. "You'd never kill me. I'm your husband after all."_

_"That isn't true."_

_"Isn't it?"_

_Grima stalked forwards and let his hood down, his whole demeanor changing as he walked. His face lost its grey color and his eyes reverted back to their father's old eye color. Grima's evil smile turned to the usual confident smile their father wore, and his eyes shone with intelligence and curiosity just like Robin's._

_Chrom bit back a gasp. That was their father standing in front of them. _

_"Hello Lucina," Robin smiled and reached a hand up to caress her face. "I've missed you."_

_Lucina's eyes widened and took several shaky steps away from the man._

_"What?" Robin frowned and took a step towards her. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."_

_"N-no..."_

_"You came all the way out here to see me," Robin raised his hands. "Well here I am Lucina. It's me, Robin. You're husband."_

_"No!" Lucina drew her sword and pointed it at Robin's chest. "No! This is a trick!"_

_"That's the thing isn't it?" Robin's smile darkened, his voice deepening. "You'd never know would you?"_

_The light in the chamber dimmed. Chrom could feel his heart catch in his throat. _

_"You've made a mistake in coming here princess," Robin's face grayed and his eyes reddened. "You will find no hope here."_

_Lucina raised her sword in front of her shakily, but Grima just slapped it away._

_"Where was that fire you once had? Did it die along with your husband?" The shadows in the room seemingly began to pool in Grima's raised hand. "Well don't worry. You'll see him soon enough."_

_"NO!" _

_Chrom and Morgan pushed the door open and rushed into the room both drawing their swords._

_"Stay away from my mother!" Morgan snarled._

_"I don't know who you are, but you're not my father!" Chrom shouted._

_"What's this?" Grima cackled. "Robin's offspring?" Grima turned to Lucina and smiled. "You really do spoil me dear."_

_In the blink of an eye Lucina reached to her hip and pulled out a dagger, raising it and thrusting it towards Grima's neck._

_Grima grabbed Lucina's oncoming arm then punched her in the gut, causing her fall to her knees doubled over._

_"Mother!"_

_Chrom and Morgan rushed forwards, their swords raised to strike at Grima._

_"I would think you're father would teach you better than this," Grima outstretched a hand as dark magic began to crackle around his finger tips._

_"Stay away from my children!"_

_Lucina pulled another dagger from her boot and sprung forwards plunging the blade into Grima's shoulder._

_Grima roared and backed away clutching his shoulder, the dagger still embedded in it._

_"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Grima bellowed and pulled the dagger from his shoulder in one go. "YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY WHEN- GAH!"_

_Grima collapsed to the ground grasping at his head in pain._

_"NO!" Grima cried then went completely silent._

_There was a brief pause, then Grima looked up frantically, his features once again reverting to Robin's but this time more lifelike, more real. It was definitely Robin they were seeing this time._

_"L-Lucina?" Robin whispered softly, his eyes widening when he saw the twins. "Chrom!? Morgan!?"_

_"I-is that you Robin?" Lucina asked cautiously._

_"For n-now," Robin stammered and grasped at his head. "H-he's too strong. I don't know how much time I have..."_

_"Robin it's okay," Lucina knelt beside her husband. "It's okay. We're here to help"_

_"What!?" Robin exclaimed. "N-no. You can't. You have to leave."_

_"We can't leave you Daddy!" Morgan rushed forwards with tears in her eyes. "We came here to bring you back and that's what we're going to do! Why won't you come back with us?"_

_"No, you don't understand," Robin shook his head helplessly, tears of his own welling in his eyes. "I can't win. Grima's too strong. Even now I can feel him clawing at me."_

_"Mother what's going on?" Chrom looked at Lucina desperately. "I don't understand..."_

_"You have to leave," Robin pleaded and scooted away from them. "All of you. I-I can't hurt you, please leave before- GAH!"_

_Robin doubled over again, clutching at his head in pain._

_"Go!" Robin screamed. "NOW!"_

_Without looking, Robin waved his arm forwards, and in response the air behind them seemingly cracked and split open, revealing an endless, swirling vortex with bright light pouring out of it. _

_"T-this i-is-" Lucina stammered._

_"That's right," Robin answered, still in pain. "You can get the happy life you finally deserve," Robin's voice cracked as he finished._

_"W-what are you talking about Father!?" Morgan cried. "What's going on!?"_

_"I'm so sorry sweetie," Robin gave a pained smile. "But everything will be okay soon, I promise."_

_Robin looked to Chrom. _

_"You'll be the man of the house for a little while son, I'm sure you'll make me proud."_

_"I love you both, so much," Robin told the both of them then turned back to Lucina. "I don't know how much time I have left," Robin whispered, the tears in his eyes breaking forth. "I love you Lucina. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough."_

_"Robin," Lucina said tearfully. "It doesn't have to end this way, we can still-"_

_"GAH!"_

_Robin cried in agony and fell to the floor._

_"Robin!"_

_The three watched horrified as the man they once knew writhed in pain on the ground. But in__ an instant Robin's cries of pain stopped and a complete and utter silence took its place as a dark aura began to pulsate around him. Slowly he rose from the floor, glaring angrily at the three in front of him._

_Lucina's eyes widened, immediately knowing what had happened._

_"We have to go!"_

_Lucina grabbed Falchion and turned and ran towards Chrom and Morgan, grabbing them by the cuffs of their cloaks and hauling them towards the portal._

_"Mother, what's-"_

_"Go!"_

_Lucina wasted no time and pushed the both of them into the portal. Chrom could feel himself get sucked into it, pulling him away from the world he had once lived in._

_Chrom reached out helplessly. "Mother!" _

_Chrom watched as his mother stood protectively in front of the portal and hefted her sword, pointing it menacingly at the man pacing towards her._

_As Chrom fell further and further, the hole became smaller and smaller. _

_Lucina turned back one final time before the hole closed for good._

_"I'm sorry. I love you both, always remember that."_

_And that was the last he would ever see of his birth mother._

* * *

><p>Lucina looked up from the novel she was reading and towards the knocking sound coming from the door.<p>

"Come in."

Mark opened the door and walked in, fumbling with the cuffs of his cloak anxiously as he stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Good morning Mark," Lucina smiled. "I was actually getting ready to come and see if you wanted to get some breakfast."

"Uh... y-yeah sure, that'd be nice."

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked. "You seem a little... anxious."

"Sorry about that," Mark shook his head and straightened up. "I was just coming to see if you'd want to do some sparring before breakfast."

Lucina rose an eyebrow. "Was that all?"

"Yeah," Mark smiled, seeming a bit more genuine now. "I thought it'd be nice to spend some time together."

Lucina returned the smile and nodded.

"I'd love to Mark," Lucina said as she stood and motioned towards the door. "Lead the way."

Mark nodded and walked towards the door, stopping halfway and turned to his Mother grinning mischievously.

I'll race you."

"Mark," Lucina sighed. "It seems a little inappropriate to race through the palace hallways like a child."

"That's what I'd say too if I was afraid of losing."

"I'm not afraid of losing I just-"

"I didn't know my mother was such a chicken."

"Fine! Have it your way!" Lucina glared at her son and pointed a finger at him. "And the loser has to give the other their dessert at dinner."

"Deal!"

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So there ya have it! My take on how Morgan would be sent back in time. I'm obviously not saying its cannon, but it's a little change of pace.**_

_**I absolutely love all of his support convos, and they're all absolutely adorable. I love female Morgan as much as the next guy, but male Morgan is a bro. It seems like in everyone of his support convos he's helping someone out. Nah, Cynthia, Lucina, Severa (I guess), Kjelle, you name it. He's a lot like Robin in that regard. I mean just look at his support convo with Lucina. It's awfully similar.**_

_**I didn't give much of a build up to the Mark/Severa relationship, mostly because I've been hinting that they'd be a bit of an item by now.**_

_**Had to add that little Mark and Lucina scene at the end as well. I wanted to focus a bit more on their relationship, since it's usually Robin that the Morgans go on and on about. It could be argued that Mark would immediately tell his parents about his memories, but I decided to go for the more subtle approach here.**_

_**Once again, thanks for reading! Until next time!**_


End file.
